The Flaming Dawn
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Sequel to Illusions. Time has passed. Past comes to present and a relationship is tested to its limits. Decepticons return, only to find something they never thought. Love. With a human. OC/Mech, Human/Holoform
1. Prologue

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: **Hello, everybody! And welcome to the sequel of _Illusions of Love!_ I really hope you enjoy this prologue! XD

Prologue

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The 23-year-old adjusted the black swivel chair she sat upon to the perfect height but pulling herself back under the desk. She sighed in despair at the stack of papers sitting high in front of her. It was going to be a long night. She knew that much.

Rose Connelly wanted nothing more than to leave every single sheet of paper behind and run out the doors to bask in the high sun bringing tons of heat to the Earth. It was early August and the weather said it was going to be around the high 80s. Remembering that, she realized just how lucky she was to remain in the office and go through all that work. An air conditioning was set inside bringing her office marked as a chill zone. But she did reach a limit of coolness when only wearing a black tank top and a red, plaid miniskirt with boots tying all the way up to her knees.

Sighing once again, she reached her long fingers up to snatch the first few papers that were ready to fall on her lap anyways.

Every time she worked this hard, the question of why she kept doing it always came to her mind. _Why do I do this? Why do I work my arse more than anybody? Because this was my first job when I came to this country that's why._

It only seemed like yesterday, which she wished it was, that she was able to gain this position at the club even without proper prior experience. Zaru was kind enough to give her a shot, seeing how she would do in the position of a financial advisor. Seemingly, her boss, although young and somewhat inexperienced in business matters herself, liked what she saw from the British woman. Right away they became friends and did everything together. Zaru's grandparents even helped invest for Rose to go to a local college to get her degree in accounting while using her current position at the club as practice. And everyday, the goth was getting better and better.

Zaru was always so kind to her. Always ready to lend a helping hand whenever she needed it. It was one of the reasons why Rose enjoyed a friendship with Zaru. In times of need, she knew there would always be at least one person she could count on. And that was Zaru.

But she couldn't continue to think about other things at that time. It was a bit trifling that her mind was set on work most of the time. Especially within the past year since she's been with Ratchet. The personal time she was able to get free from her job pulled her into Ratchet's waiting embrace. The couple was spending plenty of time together. It was a healthy relationship built on trust and loyalty. Not to mention a friendship that would last lifetimes over. Perhaps it was because of the bond they shared with one another. Or it was just their own feelings allowing themselves to meander throughout their daily lives and learn about one another by free will.

_I wish Ratchet was here to keep me company at least. Then this paperwork wouldn't be as annoying as a gibbering, idiotic wanker._

As much as work did bother her at times, she was just grateful to be where she was. And glad, as always, she was able to stick with it after almost five years.

Suddenly, not a moment too soon, her phone rang.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru Kiys, like always, had her nose in her own paperwork. This time, it was inventory and daily reports. The young woman's auburn hair held just a few green streaks now. It was free-styled, cascading halfway down her back with just a white headband to keep strands of hair falling in her eyes while she was working. Her daytime outfit of capris and halter top was simple as it helped her to keep cool while working within the club.

Her ocean eyes skimmed through several lines of text from the daily reports of club activity during that week. It was tiresome, yet thrilling at the same time. Sometimes the reports were filled with bizarre notices that made the female want to laugh out loud. But what else should she expect from Leiana whom she made a shift manager in charge of the work schedules while also supervising the other waitresses and waiters working nights.

It was a hard job. Sometimes even demanding extra hours as only there were only two supervisors at the club now. One of them, Diedra, had complained too much about the other employees' work habits to Zaru on several occasions. But Zaru never took no notice. It was only because Zaru was at the club all the time whenever it was opened to the public. She, herself, would watch from the shadows as her employees followed policy and rules regarding their jobs. And every time there was a simple complaint from Diedra, the club owner wouldn't listen. It was about time she was fired anyhow. The woman simply didn't know how to do her job so Leiana took over and was given the opportunity to do her first duty and throw Diedra out.

The dark-skinned female was only too happy to comply. It wasn't as though she had feelings for the former employee anyhow.

Zaru shook her head while chewing on the head of her pen. _Leiana doesn't do bad with daily reports. Nothing's out of place. The employees are happy with the change of environment as well. Perks them up._

She smiled. Several months before, without spending too much money, she, her friends and a few of the Autobots along with Barricade, pitched in to give the club a makeover. Ironhide had to be persuaded somehow to help with the building. It wasn't that big of a deal if he didn't help, but Zaru liked muscle and Ironhide had it. He was used to dealing with heavy stuff. After all, he was the main heavy loader who built up the base from what she was told by Optimus.

The club expanded, bigger than before. Sadly, the parking lot had to be destroyed and built several feet back to accommodate the ever-growing expansion. Ironhide was nonetheless happy to oblige in firing his weapons at the ground, destroying her beautiful parking area. Mirage was happy, too.

But the blue mech made it up to her later one evening. The next morning, the young woman was more bouncy and cheerful than before. Everybody had an idea of what he did, but no one spoke a word.

Days later, while the renovations of the building and parking lot were taking place, Zaru learned some ghastly news.

Her grandmother had passed away in her sleep next to her grandfather. The poor old man woke up one morning to find his beloved wife not breathing, but with a peaceful-like smile upon her face. It saddened everybody.

The then 22-year-old was filled with sorrow and mourned with grief over the loss of the woman who was always there for her whenever she could be. Everybody, including the Autobots, showed up at her funeral, paying their deepest respects to her grandfather who deeply appreciated all they were doing for his granddaughter Zaru. Especially Mirage who he found out was a giant, alien robot less than a month after Zaru and Jade's kidnapping.

But now, things were all set and done. Zaru was doing much better and beyond hyper. Her heart was back in place, things running smoothly for her. The club, unfortunately, suffered for a month and a half before construction would begin again. But it was understandable with everything happening.

Now, Zaru was standing at the new bar reading the reports and doing inventory, keeping her occupied due to the summer weather. Boring as it was, she knew what needed to be done. After all, it was her club. And she was responsible for everything.

She sighed heavily. Then, her cell phone rang. Reaching onto the bar, she blinked when she saw the name and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Leiana Lopez sat on her bed taking notes from her textbook. The 19-year-old Latina was getting ready for her upcoming classes of the new semester which would begin in a week. Last year, she felt unprepared, but was able to catch up quickly. Her grade goal set to a 'B' rose faster than Sunstreaker's ego.

_Sunstreaker._

The dark-skinned female couldn't help but think about her spark mate. It had been awhile since she had seen him. With the beginning of college coming up, it was hectic. Too much work had to be done. Her classes had to be rescheduled at least three times before it was flexible enough to work around her job. Then, it turns out, she came up shorthanded at work by two waitresses and one waiter, so it was extra hours for her.

She didn't mind working at all anymore. She still hated wearing the heels, but grew accustomed to her new responsibilities. So, with college and work, there wasn't much time to spend with Sunstreaker. Although he tried his hardest to pull some strings. Namely strings called Zaru. Since the woman was her boss, he would pull at the heartstrings while Leiana was working and ask if she could get off early to spend some time together. It worked about half the time. The rest of the time, Zaru would only shake her head and send him to sit down somewhere.

The woman would see him at the club a lot while she was working. He would stand there and smirk at her. She would smile back with a wink and a sway of her hips getting the reward of his goofy grin she grew to love.

_I should make some more time for him. It won't be easy, but I'll do my very best. _

Her head shook when the cordless phone next to her on the bed rang.

"Man, who's calling me now?" Seeing a telemarketer's number on the caller I.D., she ended the call.

Then, her comwatch beeped. _Sunny!_ She mentally smiled. "Yeah, Sunny?"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was a sight to see. That's for sure.

The 19-year-old blonde-brunette female shook her head while flipping her cell shut. She covered her mouth hoping to keep in the oncoming laughter. But it wasn't so. Within seconds, she was doubled over, tears retreating from her chocolate eyes from laughing so hard.

Jade Rivers knew laughing wasn't the right thing to do, but it couldn't be helped. Just the way he was laying was enough to get anybody going. Especially when they were hanging upside down.

Hound didn't think it was funny.

The green mech looked down at his charge standing just several feet under him.

"You think this is funny?" He questioned while pointing to the strong rope holding his legs.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, Hound, but it's hilarious. Who would have thought you would be pulled in by a prank done by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? I thought you knew how their processors worked, Hound?" A grin was plastered on her face.

Hound folded his arms, not amused by his current situation. "I, for one, Jade, do _not_ find this _funny!_"

"Awe. I'm sorry, Hound. But, I mean, come on!" Her hands gestured to the rope. "You were the one who went _exactly_ where they told you to go! And you're supposed to the do the _opposite_ of what they tell you! I learned that the hard way, remember?"

She was right. The twins, in the past year, have pulled several pranks on the Autobots and humans. Since Decepticon activity was down, with no sign of Starscream, it was boring. With nobody to fight against, what else was there to do? "Still, this doesn't amuse."

"Well, it might amuse a lot of people since I called for help."

Hound shut his optics tightly. _An even more embarrassing situation I have gotten myself into._

Jade leaned against the tree patiently awaiting the arrival of Mirage. He was the only one she thought of calling to lessen the humor for Hound. They were both best friends and she knew he wouldn't make fun of her guardian. At least, she hoped he wouldn't.

Thinking of how Mirage and Hound were reminded herself of how much she loved her own friends. To her, they would always be like family. Actually, now that she thought about, they _were_ her family. Jade never really knew her mother. The only one who raised her was her great-aunt who passed away less than a year and half ago. From then on, Jade lived in the small house given to her by her aunt from the will she left behind. It was a good-size house, but she felt something smaller like an apartment would suit her better. Alas, none came her way and the house was where she still resided. She wondered on several occasions of asking Leiana to move in with her lessening a burden of paying rent and bills which both of them could work out together.

But working for Zaru allowed her to make friends like Leiana, Rose and Mikaela. Things were going great with their friendship and she couldn't be happier.

Now, several minutes passed before quite a few vehicles made their way down the deserted road leading toward the Autobot base. Leading them happened to be Blurr escorting Rose as usual.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no!" Her insides were bubbling with laughter ready to come out once more. If her friends saw her guardian now, there would be no containing of anything.

The green mech craned his head to stare over at his charge who continued to appear upside down to him. "What is it?"

"Um, Blurr's coming. And so are Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Ironhide." She didn't dare tell him about the humans each were escorting within.

He sighed heavily. "Great. Just my luck." He wished the twins weren't there. They would only add to his trouble by making an appearance at their small prank. Not to mention pushing his buttons.

All the vehicles halted, allowing their passengers to exit. Jade blinked. She recognized a few of her friends, but there were two faces unfamiliar to her. She wondered who they could be.

Mirage transformed quickly, eyeing his friend's predicament.

"What in primus happened to you, Hound?" He headed over, walking a circle around Hound.

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Hound listened to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. That's what happened."

Mirage glared over at the twins who were now transformed themselves. They were unable to contain their laughter while high-fiving one another.

"You two will receive the consequences of your actions with Ironhide in the training chamber."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's mouths gaped open.

"No, Mirage! Anything but that!" Sunstreaker pleaded. The last time he was in the training chamber with Ironhide, the old mech ruined his paint job. It took two days for him to perfect it and it got ruined within minutes of entering the chamber.

"Yeah, Mirage! Have a spark!" Sideswipe moved behind one of the unfamiliar figures standing with the other humans.

Leiana folded her arms across her massive chest. "That's what you get for pulling pranks, Sunny. Take it like a mech."

The yellow Lamborghini looked down at his spark mate. His optics pleaded for her help, but she offered none. If he wasn't in the pit at that moment, he would have said something perverted as she was cute standing there acting all big and bad against him.

"That's not fair, Lala!"

Zaru grinned as she headed over to Hound. "Hound, how could you listen to them? You know better." She shook her head, her auburn hair moving gently with the breeze, hands on her hips.

The mech dangled helplessly, fingers almost touching the ground. "I should have gone with my better judgment. But of course, I was excited when they told me of new terrain they found behind the base."

Rose clasped her hands together behind her back as she leaned against Blurr's leg. "Live with your actions, love. It's your own fault for listening. Especially when it's them." She nodded her head to the twins.

Blurr folded his own gigantic arms across his spark casing. "Guess we need to cut you down, don't we, Hound?"

"That would be helpful, yes." He stated.

Nodding, Ironhide took a step forward, his cannon appearing on his right arm. "Get to it, Ironhide."

Hound's blue optics widened in fear. "Not that helpful, Blurr!" He put his hands up in defense, but it was too late.

Ironhide blasted, cutting the rope holding the captured Autobot. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud, shaking the earth under him. Dust rose all around him and Jade coughed.

"Damn!" She wiped the dust away from her and coughed again. "Maybe you should think about losing some weight, Hound. You land pretty hard when only a few feet from the ground." When the dust settled, she could see him glaring at her with narrowed optics. "I'm just kidding." Shaking her head, she walked over to her friends. "So, hey, guys."

"Hey, Jadie." Zaru embraced her friend tightly. "Still coming to work tonight?"

"Hey, Zaru, and yes I still am coming to work. Think I'd want to skip a night of singing?"

"Well, of course not. You love singing. You wouldn't give it up. I know you too well, Jadie."

Leiana stepped forward. "Besides, the club isn't packed over the limit unless you make an appearance anyway, Pixie."

The blonde-brunette nodded. "Right. Pixie's the moneymaker huh?"

"But that's not the only reason why you're still around, Jadie. It's because you're our friend and we love you." The girls all pulled together into a tight group hug.

Zaru was the first one to pull away. "Speaking of friends…" The club owner moved to one of the figures. "Who are you?"

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Captain William Lennox and this is my wife Sara. We're here visiting."

The two figures, a blonde female and slightly spiky-haired brunette male, walked over greeting the other females.

"Hello. It's so nice to meet you." Sara smiled small while glancing at Zaru who smiled back.

"So, you're the Lennoxes that Ironhide guards?" Leiana asked, staring up at Ironhide who had become like a father-figure for her over the past year since she met him.

"Yes. He actually tells us a lot about you." Will smirked and shook her hand when he offered his own.

Leiana raised a dark brow. "Oh, really? And what exactly does he say about me?" She scowled. _He better not have been saying stupid stuff._

"Well, he says how it's nice to have a fresh mind to speak with. At least one that actually will listen to him and his advice." Sara assured her.

"That's really nice of you, Ironhide." Leiana was slightly surprised that her secondary guardian would speak so nicely of her.

"But anyways, we were heading to the base with Ironhide when a call came in through Ironhide's link that Hound was in trouble."

"Yes. And it was a simple situation that even a simpleton could have managed without my help." He put his cannon away, transforming into his alt mode. "Come. Let us get to the base. I tire of these younglings too easily." He sighed heavily. "And _you two._" He growled. "I will see you in the training chambers in three earth hours. Do _not_ be _late._" As Sara and Will got inside Ironhide's cab, the engine turned over and bolted the rest of the way to the base.

"Well, that was kind of a turn of events." Jade blinked. "At least we were finally able to meet others who know about the transformers."

Rose nodded while staring at her watch. "Oh, dear! We have to get going, mate!" She set a hand upon Zaru's shoulder. "Otherwise we're going to be late for your grandfather's business lunch."

Zaru rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? That's not until tomorrow." _At least I think it's not until tomorrow._ She sweat dropped. "It _is_ tomorrow, isn't it, Rose?"

The gothic woman shook her head. "'Fraid not, love. We best get going to help please those bloody wankers called investors."

"Shit! Okay! Let's get going! I'm sorry, guys! We'll see you later at the club tonight! Mirage!"

"Blurr!"

Both guardians picked up their charges, running while transforming around them leaving Jade, Leiana and a few Autobots.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

_Damn this stupid laptop!_

She cursed under her breath as she hit the keyboard several times before a variety of screens popped up on the monitor. Seemingly satisfied, she moved the mouse with her finger exiting a few screens before clicking in another.

If it wasn't her laptop having trouble, it was her computer or her cell phone. Plenty of things seemed to go wrong these days as though she had horrible luck.

Maggie Madsen typed swiftly and eloquently on the laptop keyboard with her long, manicured fingers. Her charm bracelets clinked against one another as she moved.

It was hard doing government work at times, but somebody of her stature was used to it. Especially when having been in a secret field for almost a year now. But this time, the work was extremely important, harsh and boring.

Ever since finding out about the transformers and the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, Defense Secretary Keller managed to pull funding together for a new secret program imploring help for the Autobots. As Sector Seven was disbanded, plans for Autosect was born. It was a program ran by former Sector Seven agent Seymour Reginald 'Reggie' Simmons along with Maggie Madsen, the specialist who detected Frenzy's hacking from onboard Air Force One a year before.

Maggie never liked Simmons. Never liked working with him either. But for the sake of secrecy and honor, she would work through the situations with the man together as best she could without gagging herself to death.

Now, as she continued working on her assignment, the phone at her desk rang disturbing her.

_Not now! Not while I'm in the middle of this!_

She ignored the ringing for as long as she could. The sound was getting annoying and she ground her teeth together. It was more than she could take.

Slamming her hand on the oak desk, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked coldly. "This had better be good."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru and Rose sat quietly at the restaurant table with Grandpa Sakauchi. He was debating with the investors of Club _Kunoichi._ It seemed because the club was doing so well, a couple more business men wished to have an opportunity of joining in the investing for the club. To say Zaru should have been pleased about it. With more money she would be able to make the club even better. But she was far from it. The club had been going strong for four and a half years with just her, her grandparents and the four investors who gave her a chance. Now they wished to add on others who most likely will make ridiculous requests. It's happened before. The young woman heard of too many investors all making certain decisions without the consent of the original owner and the business was destroyed.

It was not going to happen to her club.

"Um, Mr. Williams, please. If we bring in anymore people, it could spell disaster." Rose sipped the glass of wine she held in her hand. "Not to mention too many people of doing business with. It's hard with just the six of us."

Roy Williams, a handsome man with graying hair slicked back sighed. "Miss Connelly, surely you, as the financial advisor and accountant for Club _Kunoichi_ can understand that the more money we are able to get, the more beneficial it will be for the club."

"Certainly, Mr. Williams, you are not suggesting we allow others in just for the moneymaking."

He shrugged his shoulders. "They are in it for the money. They were honest to me about that."

Zaru averted her gaze. "Mr. Williams, Club _Kunoichi_ is a big part of my life. I never thought I would own a club when I was younger. But as I grew up and went clubbing myself as a teenager, I knew I wanted to own something like that when I grew up." She shook her head, her auburn hair now in a messy bun. "I will not allow others to drive, what I worked so hard for, into the ground just because they wish to make a profit."

The man glanced over at Sakauchi hoping he would help make up his granddaughter's mind.

"Mr. Takigawa, I'm sure you understand what we are in for."

"_Hai_, Williams-san. But my granddaughter does not wish for more investors. You and your partners are more than enough help." Sakauchi took a bite of his ribs in sauce before continuing. "Besides, the club is already beneficial with the amount of money it makes in just a single week. It gets by just fine."

Mr. Williams nodded and leaned over to whisper to one of his partners. Mrs. Keegan, the only woman on the board of investors smiled at Zaru. It held a warmth letting Zaru know everything would be okay.

"Zaru, I'm sorry that Thomas made you feel uncomfortable about new investors. He thought it would be nice to have extra money on hand in case it was needed." She sipped her wine in the goblet slowly. Out of all the women she knew in her life, Mrs. Keegan and her grandmother were the only two ever to drink very feminine.

"Thank you, Mrs. Keegan. I appreciate your help in these matters." Nodding, she set a hand upon her grandfather's. "_Jii-san_, I think it is time to go now."

Sakauchi looked over at his granddaughter with black eyes. "Are you certain you must leave now? It is in the middle of lunch and you have barely eaten off your plate." He gestured to the almost full plate in front of her.

She shook her head. "No, _jii-san._ I'm not hungry right now. Besides, I still have to finish inventory at the club. I had to leave in the middle of it due to a personal situation with one of my friends." The look in her eyes told him it had to do with the Autobots.

"I see. Well, my lovely granddaughter, I shall walk you out." Standing, he pulled out Rose's and Zaru's chairs before excusing himself for the moment from the table.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Mirage and Blurr were in recharge, waiting the return of their charges. They hoped it wouldn't take too long for the lunch meeting. It was hot outside and their armor was overheating. Even with the air-conditioning they were built with, it only cooled their interior, leaving the exterior to sop up the ultra violet rays of the sun. But while waiting, it was tiring and both blue mechs fell asleep.

Two girls were heading out of the restaurant. Both had blonde hair and were carrying a few shopping bags with them. They giggled as they gossiped about rumors heard from others. As they were heading through the parking lot to their car, one of them noticed Blurr and Mirage.

"Oh, Stacey! These cars are, like, totally awesome!" She set her bags down and ran a hand across Mirage's hood. "It's so sleek and such a gorgeous blue!" She whined a little. "I'm telling daddy to get me this car!"

Her friend nodded. "You mean, you're going to get one just like it?"

"No. I mean, I'm going to find out who owns this car and buy it from them. I mean, just look at it." Her fingers ran across Mirage's paint job, waking him up to the new sensation.

He shuddered. _This femme is touching me. And it is irritating. Where are you, Zaru? Rose?_

Sakauchi walked his granddaughter and her friend to the door.

"_Gomen_, my dear. I wish you would stay longer."

She nodded. "Yes. _Gomen nasai, jii-san._ But I really do have important things to do before the club opens for the long weekend."

"Of course I understand." He smiled that bright smile of his. For an old man of only 59 years of age, he was good-looking. He was tall, built and had a handsome face with barely any wrinkles showing. Zaru felt it was all because of the exercise he continued doing daily. His black, Japanese eyes shimmered. "I will see you tomorrow, _ne?_"

"Mm. Of course, _jii-san._ We'll make sure to come to the house for your barbecue. Don't you worry about that. We all love coming to the house for a visit."

Rose smiled warmly and hugged the old man. "It was great seeing you again, Grandpa Sakauchi." She leaned over to whisper, "And please keep that bloody wanker Williams in his place."

Sakauchi chuckled. "I will do my best, Rose. Until tomorrow." Nodding, he turned heading back to the lunch table with Mr. Williams, Mrs. Keegan and the other two investors.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Stacey leaned against Mirage, not caring about the intense heat radiating from him. He was furious with this human. How dare she think of leaning against his alt mode while he was in recharge. If anything, he should do something to make the human not come near him, but Zaru would scold him if he did.

Zaru felt something wrong with her spark mate right away. Her body temperature rose several degrees and she fanned herself with a paper fan she made.

"Boy, it's hot. And Mirage isn't happy right now."

Rose peered over at her friend. "What's going on?" Looking out the window of the exit door, she noticed the females hovering around Blurr and Mirage. _Oh, boy, this isn't going to bode well with Zaru. That's for sure._

"Come on."

Both the women exited the restaurant, heading over to their guardians. Glaring, Zaru folded her arms across her chest.

"May I help you?"

_Zaru's here! Thank primus! Get this femme OFF of me!_ Mirage was glad she was there.

"Hi. I'm Stacey. Um, do you own this car?"

Tilting her head to the side, she replied with a smile. "Why, yes. I do own this car. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would consider selling." The blonde smiled so big, Rose thought her face was hurting.

"Sorry, love, but the car's not for sale. It's Zaru's pride and joy. Now, if you'll excuse us, we really _must_ be going." Pushing Zaru toward Mirage, she walked away to Blurr's driver seat and threw her purse through the window. "Come on, Zaru. Let's get going."

"Yeah." Moving to the driver side door, she shooed the girls away from her car. "It was nice meeting you, but please do not touch my car again. He doesn't like strange women." Smirking, she pulled out a cigarette from her purse and lit it up, exhaling the smoke into their faces.

Stacey and her friend coughed, wiping the smoke away. "Geez, don't have to be so rude about it. I was just wondering."

"I wasn't being rude. I was just asking you to step away from my vehicle. I don't let anybody touch my vehicle unless it's getting detailed. Now, I gotta head out. Bye." Waving, she launched herself into the seat and Mirage started up the car, quickly moving away from the restaurant and two stunned females with Blurr on his bumper.

Mirage heaved a sigh of relief through the radio as Zaru took his steering wheel to help guide him back to the club.

"Sorry about leaving you guys out there for so long, honey. It was just a hectic meeting."

"Eh, it's all right. These things happen. Besides, if you didn't come when you did, I would have hit her in the aft with my door." He chuckled.

Zaru took a drag of her cigarette. "You could have. Then she wouldn't want a defective car."

There was silence before he answered, "I'm not defective!"

"You'd be a lemon to her and she would have no interest. I would rather that happen than somebody trying to bargain a sale out of me to buy you." Her words were accompanied by the smoke exhaling from her mouth and nostrils.

"But a lemon? Do you think I'm a lemon?" He asked.

"No, Mirage. I don't think you're a lemon. Just weird."

"Good." Finally, he asked, "Why am I weird?"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Maggie and Simmons sat in the chairs facing Secretary Defense Keller. He, as usual, was dressed in a business suit, jacket off. His wrinkled hands were folded on his desk, staring at the two government officials before him.

"I believe you know why I called this meeting with the both of you." He asked.

Maggie nodded her head. "It's about the Autosect project, is it not?" The blonde crossed her legs, already bored.

"Yes. That is one of the reasons. But I also have a favor to ask of you, Miss Madsen, if you will accept that is." The old man sighed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. What is it you need done?"

"As the superior officials of Autosect, I have decided to send one of you to the Autobot base in Tranquility to run a team there."

Her eyes widened. "You mean, actually relocate? To the Autobot's secret headquarters?" He nodded. "Mr. Keller, do you have any idea if that base is even livable? Especially when they are all machines and we are human?"

Mr. Keller sighed once again. "Miss Madsen, the base is livable for humans. Especially since the Autobots have taken it upon themselves to allow visitations from several new human allies around the area."

"I see. But have you notified the Autobots about your decision?" If they had no idea a team was being sent there, surely Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, would have some say regarding it.

"Yes. Over the past couple months, I have spoken with Optimus Prime regarding the situation of the remaining Decepticons out there who might attack on Earth once again. He believes it to be an excellent idea as ideal communication between the government and themselves." A smirk appeared. "And I have chosen you, Miss Madsen, to lead that team."

"Okay. So, when do I leave?" She smiled. It was all right with her to relocate. If she was able to get away from the hellhole that was known as the government capital, she was more than willing to do it.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Leiana glanced over at Sunstreaker. He was lounging on his huge berth, waiting for the time he would become dented from Ironhide's so-called training.

_He deserves it after what he and Sides did to Hound. Although, it was kind of funny seeing him like that._

He wished his spark mate would defend him, but she declined. Already, she had spoken what was on her mind. Even groping her didn't help. It only made her worse in temperament and scolding. Finally, his holoform became the last resort. Using that, he attempted to seduce his spark mate in giving in and asking Ironhide to give him a rain check on the armor denting. It would have worked, too, if it wasn't for Jade who interrupted and reminded him of what Ironhide said.

Poor Sunstreaker.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It had been quite a day for everybody. And now, as night was ready to come on, they only hoped the next day would even be more beautiful than the last.

TBC…

A/n: Well, how about that! I finally got the prologue to The Flaming Dawn out!! I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! I'm trying my hardest!! XD

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	2. Chapter 1

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Wow! Finally the first chapter of The Flaming Dawn! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

It was about a week later in the middle of August. The weather that day was cooler than normal as it was very cloudy, blocking the sun from making an appearance.

Leiana stood outside of the club, leaning against Sunstreaker's alt mode. She was wearing a tank top and traded in her usual shorts for jean capris and sandals. The Latina didn't know if the weather would change so she brought a jacket with her just in case.

Sighing, she checked the watch upon her wrist below the yellow comwatch she always wore. It was already two in the afternoon. Everybody was supposed to meet her there at one-thirty. She guessed her friends lost track of time somehow and would show up eventually.

A light breeze blew and she absently folded her arms across her big chest hoping to warm up.

Finally, after several minutes, a few vehicles pulled up. She turned around, leaning her arms across Sunstreaker's roof and stroking gently. He purred in response of his spark mate's touch.

Rose opened Blurr's passenger door while his blonde hair, blue-eyed holoform moved from the driver's side. In her arms, she carried a brown paper bag with different goods spilling out from the top. Her stormy eyes fell on Leiana who was drumming her fingers now impatiently.

"We're sorry, mate. We had to stop at the store to pick up some more party supplies." She gestured to the bag in her arms.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way over to Rose peering inside the bag. "I could have sworn I already got everything together for the party." She tapped her finger against her chin. "What else could I have forgotten?"

"Noise makers, tablecloth, cake."

Leiana's eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot about the cake! I ordered it and forgot about it!" She stomped her foot against the ground of the parking lot. "I should have known!"

Jade laughed as she hopped out of Hound. "We picked it up. I got the call this morning that the cake was ready." She waved her cell phone in the air. "I gave them my number, remember?"

If she could smack herself, she would. Sunstreaker and her were driving around all morning. They bustled in and out of stores making sure they gathered every party supply together. When Rose called her that same morning, the gothic asked for a list of whatever she picked up. After the redhead didn't hear about the tablecloth and noise makers, she took it upon herself to get them before the party started.

Jade rolled her own eyes as she grabbed the cake from her guardian's backseat.

"We better hurry and get the club decorated before she comes tonight. We only have four hours until she believes the club is opened."

In truth, Jade made sure Leiana didn't schedule anybody for Zaru's birthday that evening. A fake schedule was distributed to the club owner with the help of Rose. And seeing that employees would be working that night, there was no doubt she would show up to run the club's activities of the evening.

Jade looked around, wondering where her spark mate resided.

"Hey, guys, aren't Optimus and Skyfire supposed to be here?"

Rose shook her head. "Not until later. Skyfire volunteered to stay behind with Mirage and the others to greet this team that's supposed to be working alongside the Autobots."

"Oh!" Jade grinned. "That's why Zaru is there, too, huh?"

"Yeah. It's to keep her occupied _and_ to help the team be comfortable at the base."

Leiana sighed. "Well, come on, guys! Let's get this party set up!"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

They stood outside of the base. It was cold for some apparent reason. She was shivering without a jacket to warm her up.

Zaru sat on Mirage's foot, leaning against his leg. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, arms resting on them. The group hadn't been outside for long, but the waiting period wasn't helping her any.

It wasn't like she wanted to be there anyway. But since Mirage was asked by Optimus to stay and green the new team that would be working alongside them, she had no choice. Barricade wasn't able to take her over to the club either. The once-again green-haired woman tried to ask everybody in the base to give her a lift since Mirage was busy, but they all said no. She wondered if she asked her friends, they would give her a ride. But for some odd reason, they wouldn't answer their phones. Were they so busy they couldn't answer? On the negative side, neither one of them said Happy Birthday to her.

She sighed. _I wonder if they forgot my birthday, too. _Her gaze moved up seeing her spark mate towering over her. He was staring straight ahead, arms folded. _He didn't even wish me a happy birthday either. Nobody. _

She understood there were situations going on throughout the Autobot base with the new team coming in from Washington D.C. But if they took at least one second from their day to give her well wishes, that would have been fine. _I'm being stupid. It's been so busy at the club and here. It's easy to forget about somebody's birthday. Especially only happening once a year._

Mirage's blue optics looked down to see his small spark mate curled together on his foot. She was very warm releasing tiny amounts of heat from her body. He wondered if she was thinking about her birthday today. _I'm just sorry that I have to keep it all a secret from her. _He sighed, venting out the air. Through their bond, the mech was able to tell his mate wasn't up to par like usual. He could feel melancholy and heartbreak coming from her. The poor thing thinks everybody, even the Autobots, forgot about her birthday. But that wasn't true. All of them were in on the birthday surprise. And having her stay behind to meet with the new team was part of the way of keeping her away from the club until everybody was ready.

There was a still silence as everybody continued to wait. Until the roar of engines and dust appeared as Ironhide and Sideswipe came up the roadway to the headquarters. Mirage was ready to lift his foot before he realized that Zaru was still sitting on it.

Feeling shifty, she understood that he wanted to walk. So, unfurling herself, she leapt off his metal foot and stretched. The woman could feel blue optics watching her closely as her halter lifted higher, showing even more of her soft, tanned skin. Excitement fueled through her system and knew her spark mate was feeling a bit lusty. _I wanna tease him, but I know I'll regret it if I do it here and now._

Smirking, she set a hand on her hip and waited for Ironhide and Sideswipe to stop driving.

Sideswipe skidded to a halt, dust rising around him.

"All right! We're here, buddy!" Sideswipe's headlights blinked to his words.

The door opened revealing a somewhat obese black guy with sunglasses wearing a baggy gray t-shirt, silver necklace and baggy bermuda shorts with sandals. He smirked as he took in Zaru's appearance in front of him.

"Well, _hell-o_ there." He pretended to slick his hair back as he made his way over to her, circling her like prey.

She followed his movement and knew that if he didn't stop what he was doing, he would earn a gigantic metal foot up his ass. Presumably Mirage's.

"Hello yourself. Who are you?" She shook strands of hair from her face.

Glen Whitman set out a hand. "I'm Glen Whitman. I'm apart of the Autosect team here at the base." He joggled his eyebrows, appreciative of the female's appearance. "And you are?"

Zaru took the offered hand, shaking it lightly. "_Hajimemashite._ It's nice to meet you, Glen. I'm Zaru Kiys. I'm one of the human allies of the Autobots." She smiled small.

"Well, ditto." He cleared his throat as he pulled his hand back. "So, uh, well, if you weren't doing anything after we all get settled in -"

He was cut off by Mirage's loud voice and engine turning over in anger. "_If you do not step away from my spark mate this moment, I will not hesitate to remove you myself._"

The black man looked up seeing optics hinting of redness. Glen gulped as he moved away from Zaru. Looking back and forth between the two, he asked, "What's he talking about?"

She shrugged and smirked. "We're spark mates in Cybertronian sense. But in Earth sense, we're a couple." Zaru leaned against Mirage's leg and gently rubbed in to calm him down. "It's okay, sweetie. He was just being nice."

The blue Ford GT mech growled. "He was _hitting_ on you and you let it happen. Do you not remember that I am your spark mate and I will not allow these kinds of habits continue?" Zaru looked up at him with her own blue eyes matching ocean and baby.

"Baby, calm down. He's new here and doesn't know about spark mates. Okay? Let him off this one time. I'm sure he'll understand while he's staying here at the base anyways."

Glen looked at her in thanks. She about saved his flesh from being pulled from his body he believed. There was no way he could stand up to a giant, alien robot with technology on his side. Even if he was a computer genius. Still no match in combat or battle.

Mirage shook his head. _Just this once._

Smiling in victory, she noticed a blonde female in the back standing near Ironhide who was already transformed.

_I wonder who that is._

"Well, um, hi there." She waved a little.

Maggie Madsen smiled, adjusting the black brief case she clutched tightly to her chest. Her pale blue sun dress blew evenly with the wind.

"Hello there. I'm Maggie Madsen." Taking a few steps forward, she met up with the green-haired female never seen before.

Zaru regarded her by nodding. "Nice to meet you, Maggie. I'm Zaru Kiys."

"Nice to meet you as well, Zaru." Her head tilted to the side. "Did I hear right?"

"Hear what?"

"That you are, uh, _with_ one of them?"

The tanned woman nodded. "Yeah. Um, I'm bonded with Mirage right there." She pointed behind her to the giant mech still glaring down at Glen with narrowed optics.

"Hmm." The blonde met the Autobots before, but didn't recognize the one she pointed to or a few others. "I've never met him or the others before."

Optimus smiled down at their government allies. "Miss Madsen and Mr. Whitman, it is an honor to see you again." The giant mech kneeled down on one knee, extending his finger for Glen and Maggie to shake.

"Optimus, it is great to see you again as well."

"Are you the one who will be leading the Autosect team, Miss Madsen?" He had a high respect for the woman. She was intelligent, decent and was interested in Cybertronian technology not because she had to, but because she wanted to. And Ratchet himself, having kept in touch with her over the past year, answered any questions she seemed to have. Especially when it was information for Autosect, the sector ran by Maggie and Simmons.

Maggie cleared her throat as she stood by Glen. "Do you think you could introduce all of us, Optimus?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, of course. Sideswipe you already know since he was with Ironhide to pick you up from the airport." At her nod, he continued. "Meet Mirage, Skyfire and Wheeljack. The others are elsewhere carrying on with 'business' at the moment." He made sure not to mention anything about the surprise birthday party for Zaru at the club.

"I see. Well, it certainly is grand to meet you all. I look forward to working with you."

Wheeljack's lights on the side of his head flickered. "We look forward to it as well, Maggie Madsen."

"Well, shall we head inside and show you your base of operations and quarters?" Ratchet asked.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Jade stood on the ladder, Hound holding it for her. "Dammit! Stay you stupid streamer!" The tape and streamer end were giving her trouble. Every time she taped it, it would come undone, falling to the ground.

Hound smirked. "Have a little problem there, Jade?" He scratched the back of his brown head absently.

The blonde-brunette rolled her eyes. "Stupid thing doesn't want to stay." Growling in frustration, she gave up. "I'm done with this. You do it." Thrusting the tape and streamer in his hands, the singer walked off, laughing to herself. "Good luck."

Sunstreaker took one end of the pink tablecloth while Blurr took the other. They were preparing the table to set the food upon. And doing it with Sunstreaker was asking for trouble. Perfection was in his mind. And it had to be perfect.

"Come on, Sunstreaker. It's on the table. It's fine. The folds will continue staying like that." He gestured to the fold lines of the cloth.

The platinum blonde shook his head. "No. I don't like it. It's rising up all over the place. I hate it." He moved forward, flattening it out only to have it come back up. "Stupid piece of crap." He murmured.

Leiana heard her spark mate and headed over to him. "Sunny, it's fine. It doesn't have to be perfect. It's a party, so things are bound to become ruined in the long run. Okay?" Gently setting a hand upon his bare upper arm, he nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. What else can we do to help?" He leaned down, mere centimeters from her face.

"The food still needs to be put on the table. That's what you can do."

He shrugged. "Sure." He closed in covering her mouth with his own. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she obliged. His own synthetic tongue probed her warm cavern, delighting in his spark mate's taste.

Blurr watched them with little interest. His fellow Autobots and their human allies who were spark mates made him feel uncomfortable most of the time. Not because of their showy appearances of making out, but the closeness of it all. Seeing them together only made him yearn for his own spark mate. His spark broke every time he saw the couples. His blue eyes closed and opened slightly, averting the gaze to the table. _Will I ever find my spark mate?_ _Is it possible she is here on Earth as well?_ The thought only made him wish for companionship even worse.

Jade noticed Blurr's uneasiness. Wondering why, her chocolate eyes sighted Sunstreaker and Leiana in a passionate embrace. Shaking her head, the female moved in front of Blurr's vision sight and smiled.

"Hey, Blurr."

The blonde man's head snapped to Jade. "Jade." His throat cleared. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there."

"It's okay." She waved it off. "No biggie." Exhaling, she asked, "Are you okay, Blurr?"

The sharpshooter shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever be okay. Not as long as everybody has their spark mate but me."

"Not all the Autobots have their spark mates. How do you think Optimus and Wheeljack and Sideswipe feel? Not to mention a few others." She set a gentle hand on his shoulder remembering his reaction to Sunstreaker and Leiana. "I'm sorry if we've ever made you feel uncomfortable. Seeing us with our spark mates I mean." Smiling that beautiful smile Skyfire loved so much, she continued talking. "You'll find your spark mate one day, Blurr. I know you will. And that girl you find will be lucky to have you in her life." Patting his shoulder, she walked away, moving to other tasks.

_Lucky, huh, Jade? I hope whoever she is, she feels that way._

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was almost six o'clock. Zaru was going to be late to work. The club was supposed to open at seven, but she wanted to make sure the doors were unlocked for her employees as they arrived. Her foot tapped on the base floor impatiently as she waited for Mirage to escort her to work.

_Of all times he has to be late. And on my birthday, too. But it's not like he remembered it was my birthday anyways. _

Once again, she was upset about him forgetting her birthday. The entire day passed by with nobody recognizing the special day she was born. To be bound to a certain day once a year is an honor. And she was happy to have been born on that day, otherwise she would have never met Mirage. Her one true love.

And parties. She loved parties. They were always upbeat and gave her the opportunity to get together with her close knit family and friends. And she had a party every year for her birthday. But not this year. She shrugged. _I guess as you grow older, parties seem to be less interesting._

Her body collided with the wall, slowly moving down to sit on the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, her knees clutched to her chest.

Mirage made his way down the hall. He felt vibes of sadness from her. It made him want to weep as well. His spark broke inside. _I just wish I could tell her there was a party for her. It's awful I cannot at least tell her that _I_ didn't forget her birthday._ But it was the plan. _Nobody_ was to mention anything about the party or birthday to her. If they did, the surprise would be ruined and a dull party would take place.

He saw her and kneeled down next to her. "Hey, my darling spark mate." His blue optics dimmed, his holoform's pixels piecing together in front of her. "What is wrong?" He played dumb.

Zaru looked up at him, her eyes turning red. "Nobody remembers." Was all she said.

Looking lovingly down at her, he asked, "Remember what?" _This is ridiculous. I hate doing this to my spark mate. It's sad. She even looks lovely when she's crying._

"It's my birthday today, Mirage. That's what nobody remembers."

He closed his eyes and opened them in mock surprise. "Your birthday?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's my birthday and nobody seems to care! I've been hinting about it for the past few days." Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Mirage nodded. "I see." Sitting down next to her, he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to forget it." _Like I really did._ He thought. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her green head. "Happy Birthday, my spark mate."

Her blue eyes smiled in bliss. "Thank you." She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. He obliged.

The black-haired man closed his eyes in response and sighed. _I guess she's a little happier now that somebody said what she wanted to hear. _Then he remembered he wasn't supposed to mention it to her. _But that was only _me_ not saying it to her. She's the one who mentioned it to me first. I just acted surprised._ But guilt washed over him. To lie to his one and only bonded mate like that was a sin to him. He even blocked the bond from her so she wouldn't notice anything strange coming from him.

"Mirage?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to get to work. Can you take me now?" She pulled away from him.

He pretended to think about it. "I don't know."

She glared up at him. "If I'm late for work, I will not give you _anything_ for an entire week."

His hands moved in defense. "Whoa! Hey! I didn't say I wasn't going to take you." He chuckled. "Besides, I got to speak with Optimus quickly before I leave. Can you wait a few more minutes?"

"Fine. You got 10 minutes to hurry up and get back here before I beg Barricade to take me."

He mentally growled at his name. Mirage was still uneasy whenever the Decepticon was around his spark mate, but he knew Zaru wouldn't do anything with him. Not while she was bound to him.

"I'll be back before you know it, sweetheart." Kissing her quickly, the holoform disappeared and his bipedal mode came back to life, standing and heading away from his love.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"Optimus."

The Autobot leader his spy's voice as he walked through the hissing electronic doors.

"Mirage. What brings you back here? I thought you were going to keep Zaru company until it was time for the party?"

"I was, but she's ready to leave. Otherwise she'll start begging everybody for a ride. And you know you can't resist her. She's lovable."

"Right. Well, I guess sooner is better than later, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Clearing his throat, Optimus looked down at Maggie and Glen. "Would the two of you consider joining us for an evening of celebration of one's birth?"

"What?" Maggie was a little confused. "One's birth?" She looked over at Glen.

"I guess he means a birthday party." Looking at Optimus for correctness, he nodded.

"Yes. A birthday. It is Zaru's birthday today. Would you join us?"

The blonde smiled. "I would love to. It would be great to have one night of fun before we have to begin working tomorrow."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zaru smirked to herself as she reached between the seats, caressing the center console. The frame of the car shuddered around her. It was the reaction she was hoping for and continued moving her fingers around the seats and console.

Mirage couldn't take it. He was driving and she was teasing. It wasn't right.

"_You know, it's not right you are doing that to me. I'm driving right now. What if I have an accident because you decided to tease yet not please?_" He saw her shrug.

"I'm a little bored." She admitted. "Besides, after work tonight, I know I'm going to be a little riled." Her eyebrows wiggled and he laughed heartily. Her eyes softened to a warm blue. "I love you so much, Mirage." Her forehead touched the steering wheel, eyes closing.

There was a moment's silence between them before he replied.

"I love you, too, my dear." He was the luckiest mech alive.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Optimus and the others arrived quickly. Mirage was taking the longest route he could so they could situate themselves inside and hide.

Maggie, Glen and the holoforms of the all the other Autobots with them made their way inside and greeted their friends. Rose and Leiana were the first ones to see them.

"Optimus, guys, hi!" The Latina grinned. Noticing Glen and Maggie, she concluded in her head that they were apart of the team brought to the base from D.C. "Hi. I'm Leiana Lopez and you are?"

"Oh." Maggie offered her hand. "I'm Maggie Madsen, the leader of the team. Nice to meet you." She grabbed Glen's arm, pulling him to her side. "And this is Glen Whitman. My advisor."

Leiana took his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Glen nodded. "Same here." The male couldn't help but notice the size of her chest. _Damn! Would you like at the size of those? I think I'm in heaven!_ Then, his thoughts stopped as he noticed a platinum haired male sizing him up from behind her. He had a lanky build, but was built with muscle.

Sunstreaker cracked his knuckles, the metal bracelets upon his wrist clacking together in response. He noticed how the human was staring at his girl and wasn't going to stand for it.

"And this is my boyfriend, Sunny." Reaching behind her, her hand clasped onto his tank, pulling him forward, only to have his body collide with hers. "Sunny, meet Glen and Maggie, the Autosect team."

The holoform nodded. "Hey. The name's Sunstreaker." And for good measure he added, "And Leiana is my spark mate slash girlfriend. Mess with her and you'll regret it."

Glen gulped. _Another one? How many girls do they have? And how is it even possible? _"Right, man. No harm, no foul, right?" He laughed nervously.

"Hmm."

Rose elbowed Sunstreaker who glared at her. "Stop it, Sunstreaker. You're scaring him. The poor thing." Stepping forward, she took his one big hand in her two thinner ones. "It's nice to meet you, love. The name's Rose Connelly. I'm the financial advisor and accountant of _Kunoichi."_

The large, black man smiled. _I wonder if this one's free? Accents are sexy._

"My English Rose." Ratchet stepped forward, kissing her chastely and embracing her.

He snapped his fingers mentally. _Just my luck._

"'Ello, Ratch." She nuzzled her nose with his before giving it a quick kiss. "I missed you today." She ran her fingers through his brown hair, twisting a few strands here and there.

"I missed you, too, my love."

Leiana smiled at them before turning back to Glen and Maggie. "Come on. Let's introduce you to the others."

Before they could move, Optimus notified the group that Mirage and Zaru were in the parking lot. Everybody rushed to hide the best they could and turn off the lights.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

They arrived at the club minutes later. When he parked and she got out, she noticed that Ironhide, Optimus and the others were parked in the parking lot.

_Oh damn._ She sweatdropped. _Hope the employees have room. _Shaking her head, she saw that Blurr was there already. _Rose must be here and opened up the club. Good. _

Mirage's holoformed shimmered to life next to her. "Are you ready to go in?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah. Let's go. The others should be arriving shortly."

Getting to the door, Mirage opened it like the gentleman he was. Both retreated inside where it was dark and silent.

"For Rose being here already, it sure is dark, isn't it, Zaru?" Mirage looked around, gripping her hand tightly with his.

"I guess she didn't bother turning them on. "Oh well." Feeling against the wall, her fingers reached several switches and turned them on.

Before they could move further, everybody in the club moved from their hiding places shouting.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZARU!"

The green-haired club owner jumped back in shock, her free hand clutching her heart. Her bottom lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes for the second time that day. She looked over at Mirage who was smiling up a storm.

"Happy Birthday, Zaru."

For the first time in a long time, she was speechless.

TBC...

A/n: Well, here's the first chapter of The Flaming Dawn! Hope you all enjoyed it! Didn't take me long to get another chapter out to ya did it? LOL! Well, please review! Thanks! And I'll try to update at least once a week or more for you guys okay? Cause I'm getting into this story!

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	3. Chapter 2

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews so far. I love it! And now we move onto chapter 2 where we meet one of the newly appearing in this story. Please enjoy. It's a nice chapter. XD**

**Chapter 2**

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

Everybody grinned at the look upon her face. It was priceless.

With thinking everybody forgot her birthday, Zaru was more amazed than ever that her friends could come up with such a clever tactic like that. And of course she had to give credit to the Autobots as well. They were able to keep the party a secret. Then, it hit her.

Her gaze transferred back over to the holoform of her spark mate and bonded, Mirage. _How was he able to keep the secret from me through the bond? I don't get it._

"Mirage?" She clasped her fingers around his wrist.

He looked down at her with his blue eyes. "Yeah, babe?"

Her head shook with disbelief. "Seriously, if you guys kept this all under the table, how in the hell were _you_ able to keep it from me? I mean, the bond-"

"I blocked it." He interrupted. At her confused expression he laughed. "I'm sorry, Zaru, but I had no other choice. If I didn't block the bond between us, you would have figured out something was going on." He set a hand over the one holding his wrist. "You don't know how hard it was to keep from telling you. I mean, the feelings I felt coming from you made me want to blow the whole thing."

"But you stuck through it, Mirage." Rose stepped forward and hugged him. "I understand it was hard for you to keep it a secret. Especially from your girlfriend, but you pulled it together and kept going." She nodded her approval. "It was wonderful of you, love. Thank you for keeping it together."

The green-haired woman rolled her eyes. "All right. Is this my birthday party or not?"

Everybody cheered and laughed.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sakauchi Takigawa splashed warm water on his face to get rid of the excess hairs his electric razor chopped off. Turning off the tap, the medium built man reached behind him for a clean towel to wipe off the wetness clinging to his skin. He sighed contentedly taking in the sight of himself in the three way mirror. His black and gray goatee stood out under his chin and he smiled. The short black hair on top of his head was combed back. Some gray hairs stood out only making him seem more handsome.

Rechecking himself, he treaded out of the bathroom into his bedroom to get dressed. His granddaughter's party most likely already started and he was late. Sakauchi wished he had readied himself earlier, but another meeting with the investors didn't help anything as they continuously harassed him in a way about letting in two more parties in the club investing.

Rolling his dark eyes, the older man grabbed a gray polo shirt from his dresser drawer to put on over his slightly baggy tan pants and wooden sandals brought home from Japan years ago. How he missed those days in Hokkaido and Tokyo. How he missed his daughter and other grandchildren.

Ever since his wife Chloe passed on, there was talk of him returning to Japan to claim the family dojo from his daughter Jessica. But no matter what, Zaru wouldn't hear of it. She was one of those people who thought begging was overrated. But when it came to her grandfather, she would not allow it. And begged him to stay put.

His decision had been made the moment the tears fell from Zaru's eyes with her latching onto him and begging him not to go. '_Iie, Jii-san! Iie!_ I won't let you leave me! I need you here with me! _Onegai! _Don't go!' If his heart was able to break in two, it would. Those heartfelt words coming from his granddaughter was all he needed.

Now, he stood once again, in front of a mirror, rechecking his appearance before heading out of the room.

Suddenly, he lost his balance, dropping to his knees while clutching his chest.

"No. _Iie!_" He growled in pain.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was not too long into the party. Everybody was having a great time. Even the Autobots. Although, not all of them were there yet.

Jade looked down at her watch. The party started a half an hour ago and Skyfire still had yet to show up. She wondered if he was all right. To be worried about her spark mate was not unusual. But if there was something wrong, she would know it. Especially with the bond they had created between them. Her bond with Skyfire wasn't as strong as the others since they already succeeded in completing their bonding. Her and the shuttle mech only had their beginning.

Leiana was busy at the bar pouring the drinks for all the humans. She had pondered on trying a mix of some Smirnoff with soda, but relented. She was only 19 turning 20. Not yet the legal age to drink. It was tempting though with all the bottles of alcohol placed in front of her with soda on the other side. With a shake of her head, and a roll of her eyes, she clutched the cup of soda sitting on the stool next to her.

While Leiana was drinking, the club phone rang. Sighing, she reached over and grabbed the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?"

------

Zaru and Mirage were leaning against the food table talking with Blurr. One hand was thrust in the right front pocket of his pants while the other held onto the back of his neck. Blurr used to not really be much of a talker and being social was never on his to-do list. If he was human, he would be the guy that would rather stay at home with a good book. But in mech terms, he was more than happy to stay at the base training in the training chambers.

But the poor mech had to get out and do some things. Which is why Optimus was happy making Blurr guardian of Rose. Rose was an intelligent who seemed the type to be interested in intellectual discussions or debates. Her wit was sarcastic in nature, although she got annoyed and irritated sometimes. But she was a great charge for Blurr. The young woman always had somewhere to be and with errands to run, the blue sharpshooting mech was able to get out a lot more and into the sunshine. Not to mention Rose was able to get him to open up a lot more with talking. Everybody was happy with his progress.

And now, he was laughing with his friends and having a good time at a party. Something the Autobots never experienced before. It was always being a tactician to plan out battle strategies and battle in the war against the Decepticons. Parties weren't on the agenda unless it was a victory to celebrate the defeat of the Decepticons. Which, in millions of years, has never happened.

Blurr smiled as Zaru continued talking with him. He noticed how Mirage nuzzled his nose against Zaru's hair and breathed in her scent. Another couple thing. How left out he felt.

Suddenly, something in his chest jumped. _That was weird. _The mech pulled his hand from the back of his neck and rubbed his chest. It happened again. _What an odd sensation this is. _It felt like a heart beat, only it wasn't a heart. It was his spark. He raised an eyebrow. _My spark is jumping. For what?_

Zaru blinked when she saw Maggie standing by her lonesome. Would it be bad of her _not _to invite the blonde woman to join in the conversation? Yes. It would be rude. And Maggie was a very nice person to be around. Although she didn't know the leader of the Autosect team well, it was part of her duty, as a human ally and spark mate to one of the Autobots, to help make her feel comfortable within her new surroundings. And just her coming to her birthday party made her know that woman must be kind to come to a stranger's party. Even if she felt alone and awkward.

"Hey, Maggie! Over here!" The green-haired woman waved her hand in the air to her.

Maggie's blue eyes noticed the frantically waving hand after hearing her name called. Was there something she needed or was she just being friendly? She looked down at the cup of alcohol in her hand and smiled. There was no reason why she shouldn't be friendly back and join in on a conversation possibly not within her intelligence range, which would be a huge change from what she's used to.

The green-haired club owner grinned at the blonde who was now standing along with them. She gripped her cup loosely with both hands and smiled at everybody.

"Blurr, this is Maggie Madsen. She's the leader of the Autosect team that was sent by Secretary Defense Keller." Mirage generally introduced the young blonde to his friend.

Blurr held out his hand in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you We are glad to have you aboard with us." As she took his hand, his spark pulsated rapidly. _Why is my spark doing this? And around this woman?_

Maggie plastered a grin on her beautiful face. "It's really a pleasure to meet you as well, Blurr. I am happy to be apart of your group. To help against the Decepticons."

"If they even show their faces again." He smirked and winked at her as he took his hand back. A jump. "Um, would you please excuse me for a moment, Ms. Madsen?"

She nodded. "Sure. Please. Be excused for the moment."

Nodding his own holoform's head, he turned his back on the three and made his way through the small party toward Ratchet and Rose. If anyone would have an answer to his spark, the medic would

----

Leiana listened, waiting for somebody to answer her.

"Hello?" She asked again, this time a little cold.

"Is this the club known as _Kunoichi?_" A feminine voice asked on the other end.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "Uh, yeah. But we're not open right now. Private party."

"Oh, that's not what I was going to ask. I need to speak with a Zaru Kiys." The voice sounded urgent.

"Zaru? Yeah, she's here, but busy right now. May I ask who's calling?"

The female cleared her throat. "My name is Bethany King. I'm a registered nurse at Tranquility City Hospital. A Sakauchi Takigawa was brought in a little bit ago complaining of chest pains. He asked that I reach his granddaughter either at home or at this number."

The dark-skinned female's eyes widened liked saucers. "Oh my god! Is Grandpa Sakauchi okay?" She asked a little too loud.

The music was stopped and everybody moved silently toward the bar listening in on the phone conversation. Zaru stood by Mirage, hands clasped with his own.

"Lala, who is that?" Jade stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes. I will let her know. Thank you." Hanging up the phone gently, Leiana turned to Zaru with a sad look. "Zaru, that was a nurse from the hospital."

"The hospital?" The blue-eyed female wondered what they could have wanted. Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad. "Is everything all right?"

"It's, um, it's Grandpa Sakauchi."

"_Jii-san?_"

At her nod, the only thing Zaru could do, was run out of the club, Mirage at her heels. The people left in the room stared at one another before following suit.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The nurse relayed the information over the phone to whomever answered about Sakauchi before hanging up and writing on a clipboard.

Bethany King scratched the back of her neck where loose red strands of her hair fell out of the big white clip holding it together. She peered upward at the translucent writing board in front of her, blue eyes scanning the information. It was nearing the end of her twelve hour shift and she was exhausted. Not to mention her feet ached from all the walking around she did that day. The twenty-seven year old was tired.

_When I get home, I'm going to take a shower, then hop into bed for work tomorrow. _She groaned inwardly at the distaste of working another twelve hour shift again, but this time starting at seven in the morning. The current shift she worked ended at ten leaving her around a half hour to get home and another half hour to get showered and into bed. Six and a half hours of sleep was not going to count for long shifts. _But it's my own fault for wanting to get into the nursing profession. I was the one who wanted to work with people and help them._ And going to nursing school for the past couple years was hard work. If she backed out now, then her accomplishment would have been for nothing.

Grabbing a swivel chair, Beth sat down in front of a computer, moving the mouse with a few clicks before typing away. Boy, it was going to be a long three hours.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The elevator dinged, several people pushing to get out and running down the hall.

"Hey, no running!" A nurse ordered making her way past them. But she gave up when they ignored her while running around the corner.

Hands slammed down on the Nurse's Station counter and Beth looked up to see a green-haired woman followed by an entourage.

"Can I help you?" The red head asked politely.

"Sakauchi Takigawa, please. I'm his granddaughter."

The nurse blinked. _This is Mr. Takigawa's granddaughter?_ Beth believed her to be younger than this as her grandfather was a very handsome man who couldn't have been no more than at least 45 years old. And seeing her made her wonder exactly how old the man was since he didn't fill out any medical forms. Just gave them his name and the numbers to call for his only granddaughter living close by.

"I see. You must be Zaru Kiys, then?"

With a nod, Zaru asked, "How is he?"

"I do not know at this moment, but I will be happy to notify the doctor taking care of him that you are here." With a bright smile, she motioned toward the waiting room just within the door a few feet away from the Nurse's Station.

Giving her thanks, the group moved quietly into the room hoping to receive good news about Grandpa Sakauchi.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rose, Zaru, Leiana, Jade, Maggie and Glen were sitting in separate chairs around the waiting area. The Autobots had to conserve their holoform energies before projecting all the way inside the hospital. Jade held onto Zaru's hand comfortingly and smiled small.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure that it's nothing serious."

The twenty-three year old sniffled while shaking her head. "Birthdays are when good things happen to you. But not me." She closed her eyes, tears welling up behind closed lids. "What if... what if I lose him, too, Jadie? Just like I lost my grandmother?"

The blonde-brunette singer averted her gaze away from her friend. In these times, words of comfort were key, yet none seemed to help at this particular moment. All they could do, was sit in silence until the doctor came in to speak to them. Hopefully, with good news.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It seemed like hours passed by until a doctor walked into the waiting room, a clipboard in his hands. Looking around, he asked, "Zaru Kiys?"

Zaru stood up, Jade and Rose at her sides holding onto her arms with a gentle, but firm grip.

"I'm Zaru."

The doctor, a man with red hair, green eyes and glasses, smiled. "Well, your grandfather was brought in awhile ago. It seems he was heading out of his home when he felt some chest pains. Luckily, he was able to get to a phone and brought here."

"Is he going to be all right, doctor?" Rose wondered. She was just as worried about Sakauchi as the others.

"Yes. He's going to be fine. We ran some tests on him and turns out he had a minor heart attack."

Zaru smiled, tears cascading down her cheeks, thanking whatever god was listening for sparing her grandfather. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's in room number 5-D. But, please, no more than two this evening. He needs his rest as we will be keeping him for overnight observation."

Grabbing the doctor's free hand, she instantly pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you for taking care of him. He's the only blood I have left here." Not that she didn't have other family, but they were across the globe and she never saw them. Only rarely.

Nodding, he left leaving them behind. Zaru glanced over at Rose. "I guess we should go in, huh?"

The red-head nodded. "Yeah. Let's go see how Grandpa Sakauchi is doing." Rose patted Jade and Leiana's shoulders before following Zaru out of the room.

The two college students weren't upset they weren't able to go in at that moment to see how he was doing. They understood why Zaru would want Rose with her anyways. Rose and Zaru had been friends for along the lines of almost five years. And after Rose's own father died when she was younger, he was the only male model in her life with Optimus Prime excluded. When she had first met him, Sakauchi told her to call him _Jii-san_ like all his grandchildren, but she couldn't pronounce it, not having the ability to speak the Japanese words well with her British accent. So, she settled for calling him Grandpa Sakauchi, and was Rose became a part of their family.

Then, Jade and Leiana came into the picture becoming part of the family as well. Everybody who worked at the club knew him now as Grandpa Sakauchi and was well liked by them all. It was hard seeing somebody they care deeply about in the hospital, but since it was just a minor heart attack, he would be all right. And back to normal before they knew it.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The door of room 5-D was knocked upon. A smooth voice bade them to come inside. Rose and Zaru smirked as they saw Sakauchi pressing buttons for the T.V., not finding anything decent on any channels.

"_Jii-san._" Zaru walked over and hugged him tightly, careful not to pull out the I.V. needle in his arm.

He chuckled. "Zaru, I'm all right." The older man patted her back gently and pushed her away. "It was just a minor heart attack. Nothing big."

"Nothing big? _Jii-san_, you had a heart attack!" Her mane of green hair shook. "Heart attacks aren't exactly a good thing."

The gray-black haired man reached up with his fingers and pinched her nose. "I know that, honey." A smile fell upon his face. "These things happen when you reach my age. I expected it."

"Yeah, at your age. But you're the healthiest person I know, _Jii-san._"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're going to be all right, Grandpa Sakauchi?" Rose treaded lightly to the other side of his bed and placed her hand over his big one.

Sakauchi turned it around, gripping her hand with his. "Rose, I will be fine. I am staying here overnight so that they may keep an eye on me if anything else happens."

"What about the company?" Zaru asked. "Who's going to run it?"

Zaru's grandfather owned Taki Architectural Group. The focus of the company was to build new or renovate old buildings across the country. Usually, the business he did had to do with big corporations, but he always made time for even the smallest companies that needed some construction help. And without her grandfather to manage it, there was no one else in his stead.

"It'll be fine. I already thought that through. I'm only going to be out of work for a couple of weeks and the building we're currently working on is in shambles. It will take at least three weeks to a month just to redo it."

"Pfft. I knew you'd have something up your sleeve,Grandpa Sakauchi."

The small trio laughed with one another and continued speaking.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The military hummer drove down the highway at a slow speed. Traffic was relentless. There was no way that hummer was going to make it to Tranquility that evening at the rate it was going.

The black-haired female sat inside the driver's seat, knuckle-gloved hand hanging out the window tapping on the door. It was hard to be patient, seeing all these cars driving so dangerously close to one another. And the car on her bumper didn't help much either. But when she moved a little and stopped, she felt the hummer rocking slowly front to back..

_Oh, that bastard! I just know he hit the hummer! _Her usual reaction would be to pummel first, ask questions later. But with Defense Secretary Keller on her ass about the crude behavior, she kept her trap shut and behind stuck in the driver's seat, hand tightly on the wheel. _But he didn't say anything about flipping jackasses off. _

Smirking, the hand hanging out the window gave a one-finger salute to the guy behind her, looking into the rearview mirror to get his license plate number as well. _Best to remember it just in case I see that asshole again. _

The traffic took off, allowing detours to finally open. Several vehicles made their way en route to a different location giving her the freedom to speed up like she wanted to.

_All right, Kia Hawkins, we're almost to Tranquility. Keep your ass secured and in one piece until we meet up with Madsen and Whitman. _Then, it occurred to her. _Do they know I'm even coming right now?_ Kia groaned as she switched on the light and reached into the middle console scrounging through several loose papers.

"It's gotta be in here somewhere." Her ice-blue gaze glanced between the road and console.

When she finally found the paper she was looking for, the 24-year-old woman pulled a black cell phone out of her pocket. _Finally._ She sighed and dialed a number.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Maggie was sitting beside Glen reading a Vogue magazine when her cell phone vibrated. Looking around, she hoped the nurses wouldn't see and quietly plucked it from her purse. The purple cell flashed with a number she knew all too well and grinned. _I guess our other team member is arriving soon. _Picking up the phone, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Madsen, where are you?_" The feminine voice sounded a little rough.

"I'm somewhere you're not." The blonde grinned when she heard Kia growl at her.

"_Well, I'm on my way to Tranquility right now. I should be there soon."_

Maggie blinked. "How soon?"

There was a moment's pause before she answered. _"I would say in a couple of hours._"

The Autosect leader sighed and nodded. "All right, Kia. Call me as soon as you enter Tranquility and I'll let you know where to meet us."

"_Right."_

The Australian hung up the phone and looked at Glen. "Kia's on her way here now."

Glen paused from reading his magazine. "Oh really? How long?"

"Couple hours give or take."

The black man groaned. _Hopefully she still doesn't want to kick my ass for touching her butt last time we met._

The group stayed silent once again in the waiting room.

TBC...

A/n: Well, I guess you could say this went well. It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much.

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	4. Chapter 3

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Chapter 3 is here already? Wow! That was fast! And the only reason? Because it's a very short one. And just basically a filler in a way. So please forgive me and enjoy everybody!. XD**

**Chapter 3**

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

Sakauchi had fallen asleep before both the women had left. He was exhausted from the evening and wished to get some rest. Zaru made him promise to call her before he was to be discharged from the hospital so she and Mirage or whoever was available, could come and pick him up. The old man was against it at first since he was overly independent, not wanting to depend on others much. But after much persuasion from Rose as well, there was no way he could say. Especially to their puppy dog faces.

Zaru led the way from the room and into the waiting area where Jade had fallen asleep across a few of the chairs, curled up with a jacket over her for some warmth. Leiana was busy getting something from the vending machine, arguing that hospitals make you pay too much just for a bag of Cheetos, which said bag was also resisting to fall. And the two strangers whom only arrived that evening were still there skimming through old magazines from years ago.

Maggie looked up when she heard light footfalls coming into the waiting room. Seeing Zaru and Rose, she stood and adjusted her sundress.

"How is your grandfather?" She asked.

Rose answered for her long-time friend. "Grandpa Sakauchi is just fine. Nothing a good night's rest won't help."

They heard a bang and looked at Leiana who happily displayed her bag of Cheetos. Zaru rolled her eyes at the scene and laughed a little.

"I'm just glad it was a little heart attack and nothing more. "She sighed heavily. "But I'm guessing the doctor will want to put him on some special diet or medications to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"No matter. Just as long as he's still breathing, I'm happy." Leiana ripped open her bag of cheesy puff goodness and chomped on a couple.

Maggie looked at her watch and realized that Kia would be calling in just a half an hour or so. "Look at the time. Kia should be calling me shortly."

All three of the woman stared at the Australian female. "Who?

Blurr was parked directly next to Ratchet who seemed to be in recharge. Since he was unable to speak to the medic at the party, it was decided now would be the opportunity he was searching for. He beeped his own horn, the doctor bot's headlights blinking as though he was startled out of a peaceful sleep.

"Ah! Why are you blaring that horn of yours, Blurr? Don't you understand it is night and we're in the parking lot near a hospital? Have you no respect?" Ratchet asked grumpily.

Blurr mentally sweat dropped. Sadly, his friend was right. But he had a question he needed an answer for and didn't want to wait until later to find out.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I just... I've been meaning to ask you a question earlier before this whole thing with Zaru's grandfather happened." Ratchet remained silent as though letting him continue. "And, it's about my spark."

A sigh came from Ratchet. "There is something wrong with your spark?"

"Yes. At least I think there is."

"What exactly seems to be the problem? You are functioning correctly, am I right, Blurr?"

The blue mech just vented out air. "My spark's been reacting to something I think. But I am not sure."

Now Ratchet was very interested in what his companion was saying. _I wonder what it could be reacting to. _

"Go on."

"And I don't know what it might be reacting to."

"When has this reaction been happening?"

"It didn't start until the party. And it was not happening for awhile until Miss Maggie Madsen came around. And when she shook my hand, my spark jumped faster than before." Poor Blurr was confused. He had no idea what was happening to himself.

The medic mentally smirked. _I believe we may have found out who Blurr's spark mate is._ "Blurr, your spark was reacting to its mate."

He was speechless. "Huh?"

"How can I put this? Whenever your spark reacts differently than normal around somebody, that means it must be your spark mate." _Or possibly to someone who isn't right._

"You are telling me that Miss Maggie Madsen is my spark mate?"

"Yes indeed, Blurr."

It was the biggest shock of his life leaving him wordless on the subject for the rest of the evening.

-----

The summer night turned to a chill. It was hard to believe that in sunny California, the weather could be this drastic. But they weren't complaining. Whenever they could have a cool down, the better.

All six of the humans made their way outside and through the hospital parking lot. A few of the women had their arms wrapped tightly around themselves to keep a little warmth until they reached their guardians.

Rose was the first to reach them, standing between Ratchet and Blurr. She smiled small and absently caressed Ratchet's side door, the mech's engine purring in response.

"How are you faring, love?" She asked.

"Quite all right. I kept myself occupied by going into recharge for the better part of the evening. Thank you for asking, my English Rose."

The medic was definitely sweet on the gothic woman. Maggie could tell with their reactions to one another. The blonde wished she was able to form a bond with somebody and be all romantic, but every relationship she had never worked out. It was either she was too busy or too secretive. Sometimes both and all the guys she went with couldn't stand not being in the center of her busy world.

Jade yawned a little realizing it was almost ten o'clock. _So much for the birthday party. _She leaned against Hound's hood, ready to fall back asleep. It was boring sitting in the waiting room for a long period of time, so nodding off was the best thing she could to do to keep occupied. _But now I'm even more tired cause I napped. _Using Hound as a standing tool, she moved around, reaching into the passenger seat to grab her jacket. _It's unusually cold tonight. _

"Jade, you all right?" Hound wondered. The woman had been a little distant since the party.

His charge just smiled at him with warm chocolate eyes. "Yeah, Hound. I'm fine."

"You're worried about Skyfire?"

"Of course I'm worried. He didn't show up at the club and he's not answering his comlink, Hound. I'm wondering if there is something wrong." But nothing from their bond made her suspect anything was going on. All she felt was her brain hurting as though from thinking too much. _I'm wondering if he stayed behind at the base working on some new invention. _

"Don't worry, Jade. Knowing Skyfire, his processor somehow made him stay behind and work on a project in the lab. No worries."

"That's a possibility, Hound. But he would answer for me. Not just ignore me." Her eyes glanced down at the jeep. "Right?"

"When he gets into a project, his processor is going to be one hundred percent on the task at hand. Besides, it's not like he wants to ignore you, but when something comes up, he gets into it. So don't go hard on him when we get back to the base."

Jade just nodded. "Right. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. But _only_ if he got caught up in a project. Anything else, and he will be hearing from me." She fisted her hands at her sides. _You better be working on something, Skyfire._

------------

Sparks emitted from his body as he lay on the ground motionless. His white armor was dirtied with debris and one of his wings were torn off. He had been occupied by a new project that evening when he read his internal clock and noticed how late it was. When he transformed, ready to fly in shuttle mode over to the club for Zaru's surprise birthday party, something knocked him out of the sky. That's how he ended up in the current situation. Now, as the moon up in the sky lit up the ground, a deadly shadow was cast next to him.

Skyfire looked up with narrowed blue optics and growled. There standing in front of him was his former friend and fellow scientist, Starscream.

TBC…

A/n: Well, I guess you could say this went well. It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much.

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	5. Chapter 4

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Chapter 4 is here! Coolbeans! And I want to thank all of those who have reviewed so far. You don't know how happy you have made me! Thanks! Please enjoy everybody! XD**

**Chapter 4**

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

Skyfire strangled a groan as he struggled to sit up. The sparks erupting from his torn circuitry didn't help anything as he was basically useless to do much of anything else. Starscream had knocked him out of the sky and practically tore him apart with his deadly claws so he wouldn't do much to harm the lone Decepticon who was smirking in victory.

"Starscream, what the frag are you doing here?" The white mech rasped as he sat up best he could, still glaring at him.

The copper Decepticon folded his arms across his chest plate. "Now, Skyfire, is that anyway to welcome an old friend back? Tsk. Tsk. You should be ashamed of your rudeness."

"Why would I welcome you back, Starscream? We haven't been friends for millions of years." Skyfire growled and ran an internal diagnostic on his weapons system. If those were in tact enough, he could shoot away Starscream and alert the Autobots to the situation.

The leader of the Decepticons just shook his head. "That is true, Autobot, but I do have a right for revenge." He saw the shuttle mech stare up at him in confusion. "Do you not recall how you blasted my own wing off rendering me unable to transform?" Starscream proudly turned to the side to show him his new upgraded wings. "Taken from the Autobot scrap heap being held in storage on the Nemesis." He sighed. "Much work had to be done to fit them correctly on me, but it was worth the wait. And now," he snarled, "I am able to kill all you Autoscum once and for all! Not to mention, this world will become Decepticon territory." He gestured around him. "All will fall under my wrath!" He chuckled evilly.

Skyfire inhaled and vented out the air. "You will not get away with this!" He checked the data on his diagnostic for weapons. It was almost done and soon, his weapons would be put back online. For now, he would need to keep Starscream distracted long enough. "The Autobots will learn of whatever you plan." _Just a little bit more._ "And when they do, all of you Decepticon fraggers will be no more! I give you that promise, Starscream! Flee while you can and never return to this planet before I get a hold of you!"

Starscream stepped next to Skyfire, punching him in the face and setting a bird-like mech foot on his vocal processor. "Poor Skyfire. Grounded and helpless." He cocked his head to the side. "What makes you think that you can actually defeat me?"

Once again, he checked data. "Because you forgot to take one thing into your processor, Starscream."

Raising an optic ridge, the Decepticon asked, "And what's that?"

The diagnostics was complete. _Now, you're going to get it, Starscream. _"My weapons aren't offline."

Using his best arm, he knocked the other mech's foot away from him, flipping up to his feet. The giant mech swayed from side to side before stilling and getting into a battle stance.

"No!"

A part of Skyfire's thigh armor opened and a weapon popped out. He was deft in catching the weapon, opening fire on his opponent.

"I told you to flee, Starscream, but you did not heed my warning. Now, you shall be no more just as I have promised!" He shot several rounds at the mech who dodged and countered with his own attack. Skyfire moved back, but still continued his assault on his old friend. Behind him, was a huge cliff that would provide the best cover until he could reach the Autobots.

They were all at the Lookout waiting for Kia Hawkins to arrive. All of the females there were confused as to who this person was. All they found out from Maggie, was that Kia was part of the military and was praised above everyone else with her excellent skills in hand-to-hand combat and most of all, weaponry.

Maggie sat on the grassy knoll next to Zaru. Leiana was sitting on the other side of the green-haired female who was glancing up at the night sky. It was a beautiful evening despite the almost tragic event with her grandfather. But her birthday, with friends and family around, was one of the greatest gifts she had ever asked for. The blonde Australian had been wondering about the women all around her since she first met that at the party. Every single one was bonded to an Autobot and she had no idea how it was even possible. The scientific nature of it all intrigued her to no end and questions were needed to be asked.

Clearing her throat, the petite government worker nudged Zaru with her elbow. The club owner looked over to see Maggie staring at her with green eyes.

"What's up, Maggie?"

At first, she hesitate thinking it really wasn't any of her business, but she must have had some right to know. "W-Well, I've been wondering, uh, about your, um..." She found herself not being able to find the right words for it and her cheeks flushed.

Leiana leaned forward to stare at Maggie. "You want to know about the bonding?" At Maggie's nod, she replied, "Well, I'm no scientist, but I can tell you that it isn't easy." She shoved a cheeto in her mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Zaru shook her head. "Maggie, listen, the bonding wasn't really what we expected."

"Hm? How so?"

"Well, very shortly after we first bonded with them, I guess our bodies couldn't handle it and we ended up very sick." Zaru shivered when the cool air touched her bare neck. "It seemed like we had a very bad type of flu."

"Oh dear!" Her fingertips covered her small mouth. "Certainly you did survive then as you are here now."

Zaru looked away and nodded. "Yeah. We survived. It was like the bond was too strong for the likes of humans to bear. And Ratchet's always said that humans and transformers should never bond with one another, but if you have a spark mate that is a human, then bonding is inevitable."

"How did you get over this.... 'sickness'?"

"We were bedridden for a couple weeks. As long as we rested and ate a healthy diet, we were able to survive. Resting gives you strength and Ratchet said that was all we needed to overcome the aftermath of the spark bonding. As if we used up most of our strength just to bond for like a moment. It drains ya pretty quickly." Zaru couldn't help but chuckle.

Maggie let the new knowledge about the bonding sink in her mind. Surely there was a higher doubt in her mind that it would be impossible for humans and the transformers to mate, just bond, which brought up that question.

"How do you mate with them? Or do you even do that?" The blushing that crossed the two women's cheeks gave her the answer. "I see." She smirked. "How does that develop?"

Leiana sweat dropped and smiled at Zaru sweetly. A little _too_ sweetly. "Yeah, Zaru. Please. Tell her how that works since you've already explained everything else."

The green-haired female sighed and dropped her head between her knees. _What jam did I get myself into this time?_

Optimus stood, arms crossed, by Ironhide. They were there awaiting the arrival of another member to the Autosect team. It was another female and it kind of made him a little nervous. Lately there had been a slew of females in their midst. Even though four of them were bonded to his Autobot soldiers, Maggie and whoever this other female were coming in. Not that he didn't enjoy the company of the human femmes who have become a part of the Cybertronian family, but he was a little concerned for his other soldiers who were without mates. Would these femmes make them feel somewhat uncomfortable? He didn't know. But his thoughts were broken when he felt someone tap a tire on his leg. Looking down, he saw Jade.

"Is there something the matter, Jade?" He wondered, optics warming.

Jade looked about ready to cry. "Optimus, Skyfire hasn't shown up once tonight. Do you think something might have happened to him?"

Now that the human mentioned it, where _was_ Skyfire? The shuttle mech didn't follow them to the party. Nor did he show up at all. Then, there had been no word from him on the comlink or anything.

Optimus leaned down on one knee, holding out a hand for her. Jade climbed on, wiping oncoming tears from her eyes.

"Have you tried to use your comwatch to contact him, Jade?"

She shook her head. "Yeah. I did at the party before the thing with Grandpa Sakauchi happened." The blonde-brunette's chocolate eyes widened. "And... I think there might be something wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It's like... I'm feeling pain right now. And I believe he closed our bond from his end, Optimus. Which means that -"

She was cut off. "-he might be in trouble." The leader nodded. "I understand your concern, Jade." Turning to Ironhide, he stated, "We are going to trace Skyfire for coordinates and head to his location. Wherever he may be. If something did happen to him, we must be there to help him."

The gruff, old mech just nodded. "If he is in trouble, we should take the doc, too. Who knows what might have happened to him, if anything _did_ happen."

But before they could get a grab on Ratchet who was lying on his side with Rose lying down in his hand, a hummer beeped and pulled up near them, the headlights practically blinding them.

Maggie stood up and brushed the grass from her behind. "Kia's here."

Kia shut off the hummer, removed the keys from the ignition and shoved them into her back pocket as she shoved the door open letting herself out. When she made that first turn toward the Lookout, she expected to see several vehicles parked, not giant mechs standing around casually as though they belonged there.

Glen caught her eyes as she slammed the hummer door shut. He leered at her with a grin on his face. But when she returned with a dirty look, he stopped grinning and stepped back.

The raven-haired military official took the liberty of grabbing her hair, setting it up in a ponytail to keep it from getting in her face. Just as she finished, Maggie stepped up, arm outstretched with her hand out.

"Hello there, Kia. It's nice to see you again."

Nodding, she took Maggie's hand. "Same here."

Maggie shook her head mentally. She only hoped Kia would be able to keep her attitude in check while she was living and working at the Autobot base. The Australian knew about Kia's past and her rebellious streak. If only she could keep her temperament in check. Never did the woman wish to see Kia pissed off more than usual. They had been working close together for the past year in Autosect and on several occasions, the army woman isolated herself from the rest of the world when she became pissed off. _Just please don't let it happen here._

"So, Kia, how was your drive here from D.C.?" Thinking of a topic to chat with her about.

Kia shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay. I guess." She folded her arms across her chest, her forefinger tapping her skin." Although I do wonder why _I_ had to _drive_ instead of taking a plane like you and pervert over there." Her head motioned toward Glen who was smiling cheesily as he admired Kia from afar. When she noticed, her arms came undone and fingerless gloved hands fisted at her sides. "And don't forget I still owe you an ass-beating for touching my ass, you pervert!"

Glen quickly hid behind Leiana and Zaru who were now standing a short distance away from Maggie.

"I told you I was sorry about that!" He squeaked.

Zaru cleared her throat and moved away from Glen who now cowered behind Leiana for cover from Kia. Leiana, herself, even moved away not wanting to get between a pissed off woman and the perv who made her that way.

"As interesting as this is, don't you think it's kind of rude not to introduce us, Maggie?"

"There is no time." Optimus' voice drowned out everybody's. "We need to get to Skyfire. We believe he may be in trouble."

...[_Skyfire to Optimus! Do you copy?_]...

"It's Skyfire!" Jade smiled in excitement.

...[_Optimus, I got ambushed by Starscream!_]... There was a groan through the link. ...[_And I'm injured rather badly. I need repairs. Immediately. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him off, Optimus! I need backup now!_]...

...[_Skyfire, this is Optimus. Send us your coordinates! We're on our way!_]...

At Optimus shout, "Autobots, transform and roll out!", every single mech transformed into their alt modes with gears grinding. The bonded femmes, Maggie and Glen turned abruptly, running to the nearest mechs, whether they were guardian or not. It was an emergency and they couldn't be picky. Kia rushed to her hummer and jumped into the driver's seat getting the vehicle started.

Everybody rushed from the Lookout, engines revving and horns blaring. They only hoped to reach Skyfire in time.

Hopefully... they would.

Skyfire peered from behind the cliff he took for safety. Starscream was continuing his fire, trying to break through the rocks holding up the cliff to get a clear shot at him. The white mech reached his arm around and fired back. He was able to get a hit in the Decepticon's armor, but it wasn't enough. Starscream still stood with barely any repairs needing to be done.

_I hope they get here in time. _He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on. Even though he was safe enough away from the leader of the Decepticons, there was still the damage done to him earlier. His internal wiring had been damaged making him see double through his optics. That was why he had bad aim on Starscream. Whatever his optics saw, the image would flux and fizz in and out. Luckily for him, the night vision still worked. Although it only took mere moments for him to be taken down, Starscream's claws were able to do a lot of hurt.

Finally, when he got a single image, he shot several laser rounds at his enemy, hitting him in the neck area. _Bull's eye._ He smirked.

Starscream screamed and clutched at his neck. _Damn that Autobot! _

"Why keep fighting, Skyfire? You know you will never be able to defeat me!"

"Look who's talking! I'm injured yet you can't even finish me off! What a pathetic leader for the Decepticons!" He groaned and pulled himself away from Starscream's sight. His left shoulder was shredded, the sparks still flying out. _Get here now, please!_

As if his processor was read, several beeps and horns blared coming up the dirt road leading near the base.

Leiana gasped from the driver seat in Hound's alt mode. There in the darkness, she made out what looked to be a giant nacho with bird legs and a head with arms.

"Look! It's that fucking nacho-bird wannabe Starscream!" She pointed and stood, the wind whipping her hair around as she held onto the rim around his windshield.

"We see him, Leiana! Hang on!" Hound shouted through his radio. "And sit down! I don't need you getting hurt!"

Zaru glanced out of the tinted windshield of Sideswipe's alt mode. "This is fucking crazy! What the hell is Starscream doing back here?"

"I don't know, but we got to stop him before he makes Skyfire offline! Hold tight, Zaru!" She nodded and gripped the seat tightly with her nails. "And watch the leather! I just had those done!" He whined a little.

Zaru shook her head. _So much like Sunstreaker._

Skyfire lifted himself up to peek at the oncoming Autobots and Barricade who was not far behind as well. He tried to adjust his optics, but he was too damaged internally.

"J-J-Jade." He rasped and fell down, his body ready to go into stasis lock.

In the blue Ford GT, Jade's eyes widened as she saw her spark mate move away from the cliff. _Skyfire!_ The tears came again. She wanted nothing more than to jump out of Mirage and run to him. But with Starscream in the open, she would be a simple target. Especially if the Decepticon knew that she was his spark mate. Easily, the human could be used as a hostage against Skyfire.

Mirage could tell Jade was in a panic and needed to calm her down.

"Jade, don't worry. We'll get rid of Starscream so Ratchet can take care of Skyfire. But you need to calm down. He's going to need you."

The singer could only nod her head and listened as Starscream cackled maniacally.

TBC...

A/n: A cliffie? Don't you just hate those? Yeah, I do, too, but I can't get enough of them for some odd reason. But now, at least we know that Skyfire just _might_ be okay. Well, at least I'm hoping that the giant, lovable mech will be okay.

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	6. Chapter 5

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Chapter 5 is here! I'm so pleased with myself. Although it sucks that it's such a short chapter. But I hope you guys like it! Please enjoy everybody! XD**

**Chapter 5**

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

As quickly as the humans retreated from all the vehicles, there was an echoing sound of grinding gears and metal plating shifting into place. All the mechs bounded at once to give Starscream a piece of his own medicine, of what he did to Skyfire. But before they reached the Decepticon, he was already transformed in mid-flight, away from the ground, the sharp point of his F-22 mode facing them.

"_This isn't over, Autoscum!_" With those as his last, and only, words, he fled into the darkened skies through the clouds covering the moon.

"Damn." Mirage muttered as he replaced his weapon back in its casing. "Didn't even get to hit him once."

Optimus just frowned and stared over at the fallen mech on the other side of the rocky cliff. He was shredded, that much he could tell. And it would take Ratchet quite awhile to fix Skyfire back up to standard. Catching a glimpse through his night vision optics, he noticed Jade running the best she could in the dark toward Skyfire. It was easy to find him since sparks were flying from him. But it seemed mostly the girl was running on instinct toward her spark mate.

Hound stood next to Skyfire and shook his head. He wished he was there to help his friend, but they were all partying or at the hospital. And Skyfire never sent out a message that he was in danger of Starscream until it was too late. The green mech looked over as he saw the others hustling his way, Ratchet in tow.

The medic kneeled down on one knee, scanning and surveying the damage brought on by Starscream's crudeness. Optimus was now standing next to him as well as Jade who was out of breath from running so hard.

"Starscream certainly did a number on Skyfire." But Ratchet was surprised. With Skyfire's size, he wondered how Starscream didn't hold as much damage as him.

"How do you think Starscream did this to him?" Jade asked, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, but only more seemed to come.

"Most likely Starscream was using cowardice as a device and rammed him from above or behind and Skyfire noticed it too late." Ratchet sighed. "But don't worry, Jade. To me, this damage seems minimal and will not take more than a couple days to repair." He growled to himself. "If only Mikaela were here to help me with the smaller side of things."

It was true. Mikaela was a mechanic and learned a lot about Cybertronian anatomy from him. She was able to delve into certain areas that he himself could not reach without using his holoform. But the situations always arose when he needed to work on one part and another set of hands, preferably smaller, were needed to work on the inside circuitry. But she and Sam, along with his parents and Bumblebee, went on a camping trip north from Tranquility.

Rose and the others showed up finally after all the huffing and puffing while running. Zaru was mostly out of breath and Mirage called her on it.

"I told you those cigarettes would cause you nothing but trouble, Zaru."

Being close to him, she kicked his metal leg with her foot only to fall backwards and hold her foot in pain.

"Ow." She pouted and glared up at him.

He shrugged at her and smirked. "You can't hurt me, sweetheart. I'm metal."

_Can't hurt him, huh?_ "Well, if I can't hurt you like this, I can certainly hurt you another way."

He raised an optic ridge and challenged her, arms folded across his chest. "How?"

Standing up, she dusted herself off while saying, "No sex for two weeks."

Blue optics widened and his metal jaw dropped. "You can't do that to me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Next time you'll learn to keep your mouth shut, won't you?" Smirking in victory, she gazed over at Jade. "Jadie, you okay?"

The blonde-brunette was still crying, but it ceased some when she learned that her mate was going to be just fine. "Oh yeah. I'm fine now that I know Sky is gonna be okay." Her eyes narrowed and hands fisted at her sides. "If Starscream _ever_ comes near him again, I will find a way to kill him myself!"

"Ironhide, Optimus, Mirage, help me bring Skyfire into the base. We need to get him to the med bay right away or he might _not_ make it!"

The crew had made their way inside and Skyfire was now in the med bay, Jade with Ratchet to help if needed. She had learned some things herself from Skyfire, so she might be useful. Somehow.

The rest of the humans and some of the mechs were in the lounge area relaxing after such a tiring ordeal. Maggie looked around seeing Kia was standing away from the group, leaning against the base wall with her arms folded across her chest. She really wasn't into social groups. More of a loner, keeping to herself when she could. Maggie expected her to be that way. Because of Keller's demanding demeanor about her friend's behavior lately, it was understandable. Not speaking with people much would keep her out of trouble. But still, Kia needed to be introduced to everybody.

"Kia, perhaps it is high time for you to finally know everybody here?" Maggie set a hand on her shoulder. "Or we can wait until everything is calmed down and you are settled."

The raven-haired female shrugged and waved it off. "I don't care. The sooner it's done with the better."

Grabbing her wrist, Maggie pulled her unreluctantly toward the group without so much as another word from her.

Zaru was leaning over the couch, Mirage's tall bipedal form standing right behind her. He was trying to convince the woman to change her mind about what she had said earlier to him. But of course, Zaru wasn't giving in and kept ignoring and brushing it off. She was the first to notice Kia and Maggie standing before them.

"Well, I'm sorry that we haven't had the best evening so far, Miss Hawkins." Leaning over the couch, she set out a hand for Kia to shake. "I'm Zaru Kiys. It's my birthday today and it's been hell."

Nodding, she smacked Rose and Leiana on their shoulders to get their attention. Leiana, due to reflexes, hit her right back earning a groan from her boss.

The latina hissed in shock and covered her mouth, eyes wide. "Damn it, Zaru! I'm sorry, but don't do that to me again!"

"Wouldn't think of it." Her blue eyes rolled and closed clutching the area beneath her chest. "Although, I really wish I could dock your pay at this point." When she caught her breath a little, she stated, "Introduce yourself already."

Blowing a raspberry, Leiana stood and introduced herself.

"Leiana Lopez. But my friends all call me Lala for short."

Rose stayed where she was seated and introduced herself with a never-ending warmth of a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kia. I'm Rose Connelly."

Kia raised an eyebrow. "You have an accent. Where are you from?"

"England, love. I come from England."

"Ah. I see." Looking around she asked, "What about that other woman? Who was she? _Where_ is she?"

"Oh, well, the woman you saw earlier with the blonde and brunette hair was Jade Rivers. The Autobot Skyfire whom they took into the med bay is her spark mate and boyfriend." Leiana confirmed for the army official.

Kia nodded until the words sank into her brain. _Did she just say boyfriend?_ "Boyfriend?"

The girls and mechs explained to her, as well as Maggie and Glen, the details of the spark bond and how it was represented. They knew it wasn't easy information to indulge at the time, but it would be easy thinking as time progressed.

It had been a long night for the group, and as such, sleepiness was not an option to overlook. All of the humans and some of the mechs went to recharge for the night.

Sweat glistened on her dark skin. Her breath was quick and she panted underneath him. Her fingernails dug into his back as he drove into her at a fast pace trying to relieve any sexual tension that built during their foreplay. The primal need inside of him begged to be released and he thrust into her faster. The moans and groans she vocalized pushed him over the edge. But he wouldn't allow himself to finish before her.

Reaching between them with a free hand, he rubbed her and she screamed out his name, climaxing into complete bliss. The platinum blonde impaled her a few more times before he released his own roaring ending. The electric that passed from him to her caused her to release once more, coming together.

Sunstreaker was weak. He let himself fall on top of his spark mate, holding up his weight the best he could. Leiana let out a groan as her boyfriend's weight fell upon her. Too breathless to say anything, she pulled her arms between them and gently pushed him off, moving out from underneath him. The holoformed mech reached down pulling the comforter around the both of them before pulling her to spoon against him.

Leiana reached up brushing loose strands of damp hair behind her ear before covering his arm with hers. She smiled small and closed her eyes. Her breathing was even and slow as though she was ready to fall asleep.

"So..." Sunstreaker smirked as propped himself on his elbow to look down at his beloved's face.

"Don't tell me you wanna go another round, Sunny?" She turned her face to mock glare at him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I think three times is enough, don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned down nuzzling her ear and hair with his nose. "But, now that you mention it..."

"Hell no. It's late and I'm tired. And _you_ also need to sleep as well. I'm sure you've drained a lot of energy already with maintaining this form." She reached behind her and cupped his butt, earning a yelp. He glared down to see her grinning. "Not that I want this sexy body of yours to go away."

"And I don't want this sexy body of _yours_ to go away either."

"Pfft. I'm human. It'll stay." _But not when I get old. _She frowned a little and Sunstreaker noticed.

The arm around her waist moved to the cup the side of her face, making her look straight up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Mm. Nothing. Why?"

"I'm sensing you're a little upset about something." He leaned down kissing her lightly. "Are you okay?"

The latina just nodded and smiled at him once again. "Yeah. I'm all right." Sighing, she turned and kissed his palm. "I love you." She whispered and nuzzled his hand.

"I love you, too." Taking a chance while she was distracted, he sat up a little and reached the hand under him to grab one of her boobs.

The woman shrieked and slapped him on the chest. "_PERVERTIDO!_" She sat up quickly and punched him in the shoulder.

Sunstreaker just chuckled. "Ha ha." The goofy grin appeared. "Yes I am a pervert. Thank you."

It was early the next morning. Sakauchi woke up to the bright morning sun peering through the thin blinds of his hospital room. His dark eyes opened, squinting at the brightness. Shielding it with his hand, he turned from his side to sit straight up, looking around. He forgot he was in the hospital until he noticed the needle from the I.V. sticking out of his arm. Groaning, he rubbed his forehead. It was a little cold in his room so he pulled blanket and sheet around him some more. Looking on the side, he noticed the call light wondering if he should call for a nurse to help him out of bed. The poor old man had to go to the bathroom pretty badly. But he decided to let his pride go and call for a nurse.

After pressing the call light, the nurse wandered into the room helping him out of the bed. The red head smiled brightly as she pulled his I.V. next to him. She was a little ways behind him before she started to giggle. Sakauchi was curious as to what she was laughing about until he felt a draft behind him. Eyes wide, he reached behind with a free hand closing it.

"I'm glad that I was able to give you a laugh this early in the morning, my dear." Sakauchi sighed and chuckled himself.

Bethany just shook her head. "Yeah. It was a good laugh. Nice boxers by the way, Mr. Takigawa."

"Please, Nurse. Call me Sakauchi."

Bethany nodded. "Well then you can call me Bethany instead of Nurse, Sakauchi."

Bowing his head low, he smirked. "Well, thank you for attending to me, Bethany. I am sure you have more serious patients to deal with than this old Japanese man."

"Actually, I don't think you look old, Sakauchi. You look at least in your 40's. Not to mention you are a handsome man."

He turned and smiled at her. "Well, I guess I still got it, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, she ushered him forward. "Come on, Sakauchi. Let's get whatever business you need to get done."

They both laughed as she helped him into the bathroom.

Around ten minutes later, they both emerged from the bathroom, Bethany holding onto the wheeling I.V. and Sakauchi walking along with her. Bethany was a little curious about the old man and decided to ask a few questions.

_Guess my cat's ready to be killed. _"So, Sakauchi, your family came to visit last night, huh?" Bethany fluffed up his pillow before letting him back on the bed.

Sakauchi nodded. "Yeah. All my grandchildren came." He smiled. All of the girls, Jade, Rose, Leiana and Zaru, they were his granddaughters. All of them. He saw them as his own and would always be there for him as best he could.

"Every single one of them are your grandchildren?" The nurse was now confused. The girls didn't look anything alike. None of them even had Japanese features. How could they all be his grandchildren?

"Yeah. The girls are my grandchildren. Three of them may not be blood, but they are still apart of my family."

"So, I read on the form your granddaughter filled out that you're Japanese. Do you have family there?"

"Oh yes. I have my daughter, son-in-law and four other grandchildren. All of them living there right now."

"What about your wife?" She wondered.

"My wife?"

She gestured to the wedding ring on his hand. "You have a wedding ring on."

"Oh." Sakauchi looked down mournfully at the ring on his left hand. "Yes, but Zaru's grandmother died several months ago. I'm a widower."

Her blue eyes turned sorrowful. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Sakauchi." She set a hand on his shoulder. "You and Zaru must have been very upset by it."

He nodded. "Very."

Wanting to change topic now, she asked, "So, are they coming today to visit you?" Beth tucked the blanket around him.

Sakauchi nodded. "Oh yes. The doctor tells me because it was a minor heart attack that I will be able to go home later today."

"Well, congratulations. And you better follow the doctor's orders once you get out."

The Japanese man nodded. "I've always been very cautious about my health, Bethany. No need to worry. Whatever I have to do to stay fit, I'll do it."

Before they could continue their conversation, there was an announcement on the loudspeaker stating for Beth to come back to the Nurse's Station.

She smiled and excused herself. Sakauchi nodded and closed his eyes, ready to fall back asleep as his stomach began rumbling.

"Dammit." He muttered and reached around to get the call light.

Jade awoke to the feel of cold metal under her body. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. Opening her brown eyes, they adjusted seeing an entire wall of white in front of her. _What's this?_ Scanning upward, Jade saw it ending and the tip of a nose. Gathering herself together, she stood up, brushing her clothes off.

Skyfire lay motionless on the huge berth, optics black. The blonde-brunette shook her head and set a hand on her spark mate's cheek.

"Please be okay when you wake up." She leaned over brushing her warm lips against his cold, metal cheek plate. "I love you, Skyfire."

The young woman caressed her fingertips against the metal and sighed lovingly. He would be okay. She knew it in her heart.

But she only wished she would find out soon enough.

TBC...

A/n: Another ending with a kind of cliffie, right? But anyways, this is a short chapter and I'm sorry about that. Chapter 6 will be much longer and will introduce a couple other new characters featured in the story! So please stayed tuned! And thank you, my fans, for keeping up with me all these months of writing _The Illusions Series_..

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	7. Chapter 6

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. Arc Kiys belongs to me. Sakauchi Takigawa belongs to me. Derrick Rigger belongs to me. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Well, chapter 6 is here. I have decided that long chapters are going to be out of the questions. I like updating this story very much, but only short chapters seem to help me think better. Therefore, the chapters of this story will be short. I hope you guys can understand. Thank you. Please enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

=_At the Taki Architectural Group construction site=_

It was a bustling morning for the Taki Architectural Group. The many workers were assembled, assessing the day's plan ahead while drinking coffee and eating donuts and bagels.

The gate of the building was partially open allowing anybody entry into the building site. A tall man with shaggy brown hair wearing a white tank, tan shorts and sneakers walked in. He wore sunglasses and had a cigarette in his mouth. Stubble from a beard that was recently shaved was textured on his face. Reaching up with a big hand, he pulled the cigarette from between his lips and headed toward the workers.

Carmen, one of the managers of Taki Architectural Group, was busying herself with a clipboard. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the stranger walking slowly toward her, a big grin on his face. She stole a glance sensing he must have a fabulous physique under those clothes he was wearing. After all, it was only natural for a woman to wonder how a handsome man such as she was seeing could look like under clothing.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he stopped in front of her, one foot set on a step and leaning against the step railing while smoking. His grin turned into a smirk.

"How ya doin', sweetheart?"

Carmen cleared her throat and clutched the clipboard against her chest. "May I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for Sakauchi Takigawa. Is he here?"

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, sir. He's not here right now."

The man inhaled and licked his lips before exhaling. "Can you tell me where he's at, beautiful? Cause I really need to speak with him. It's important."

"Are you related to Mr. Takigawa?"

He nodded. "Yeah." The smirk turned back into the grin. "I'm his ex son-in-law. And it's really crucial that I speak with him."

Carmen just nodded. "Certainly."

With a wink behind his sunglasses, he threw the butt on the ground and ground it into the walkway. "Thanks, sweetheart. I owe ya."

=_At the hospital=_

_Sakauchi's Room_

Sakauchi sat up in his hospital bed. After a short nap, he was energized and ready to leave the hospital. The man never liked staying in a hospital for too long. Only if it was necessary. That was why he tolerated it because of his heart attack. And hopefully soon, the doctor would come in for him to sign discharge papers allowing him to leave the sick-filled building.

He coughed a little, covering his mouth with his arm. Sakauchi sighed heavily in boredom. There was nothing on television. At least nothing that caught his interest. Reaching to the remote next to him, he turned the muted idiot box off before a knock sounded upon his door. His spirits lifted, hoping it was Zaru or at least the doctor coming to tell him good news.

"Come in."

The wooden door opened. But it didn't reveal Zaru, hospital staff or anybody else he knew from close by. His eyebrows knitted together in anger as he realized who was visiting him.

"What are you doing here, Arc?"

Arc ran his fingers through the shaggy brown hair before pulling a seat next to the Japanese man's bed.

"Awe. Come on, Sakauchi. I came to see ya. Went by your work and you weren't there. Your lovely manager Carmen let me know where I could find you." He clapped a strong hand over the metal railing of the bed and smirked. "So, how'd you end up like this, Sakauchi?"

Sakauchi growled. "You have a lot balls to show up here like this. Especially with how you've treated Jessica."

Arc rolled his eyes and leaned back, crossing his ankle over his thigh. "Come on now, old man. That's old history. Can't you just forget about that?"

"I am Japanese. I hold onto the past in the fist of my hand. It is hard to forgive what you have done to my daughter."

Snorting, the younger man stood and lunged, grabbing a hold of the railing in anger. "You are such an angry, old man. You will never change, Sakauchi. Never."

The hospitalized old man leaned forward, glaring into Arc's sunglasses' covered ones. "And you will never change either, Arc. Ever."

_Nurses' Station_

Beth was surprised. A different person had come in claiming to be family of her patient Sakauchi. And she was thrilled that he had so much family coming to visit him. But, there was something about that man that bothered her. He may have some sex appeal, but his grin sent shivers down her spine. Like he was wrong in a very bad way. But she wasn't allowed to exclude any family from entering his area since she was a nurse who just had a sense about him. Sighing heavily, she reviewed patient charts before hearing the small bell in front of her ring.

Looking up she smiled.

"Zaru, so good to see you again. How are you?" Beth glanced up with warm eyes.

Zaru grinned widely and danced a little. "I'm fine. Just here to pick up _jii-san._"

"_Jii-san? _You mean your grandfather?"

"_Hai!_" With a giggle Zaru signed the log-in book for the hospital. She was in mid-signature and stopped laughing. "Um, Nurse..."

The fire redhead looked at her. "I'm Beth."

"Uh, Beth, did anybody else come today besides me to visit with my grandfather?" Her voice held worry.

Optimus and Mirage's holoforms just glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Zaru, is something wrong?" Mirage set a hand on her shoulder forcing her to look at him.

"If I'm correct..." She stopped talking as her blue eyes widened towards Beth. "Please tell me that nobody else came, Beth. Please?"

"Um..." Beth stood now, fingertips resting on her desk. "There is a man that came not too long ago. He signed in to visit with your grandfather."

The green-haired woman whipped her head toward Optimus. "My father's here!" Her body, on its own accord, took off running down the corridor of the hallway, making a sharp right turn.

"Zaru, wait!" Her spark mate yelled to her already dashing off after her.

_Sakauchi's Hospital Room_

Arc leaned against the wall facing Sakauchi's bed. His arms were folded across his chest and his legs crossing at the ankles.

"For an old man now, you got a lot of bite, Sakauchi." He sniggered.

"You have no right to be near me or my family. Leave while you still have the chance." Staring up under narrowed eyes he asked, "Or do I need to remove you from this area myself?"

"Be as it may, you can't talk like that right now, old man. You're in no condition to remove me from anywhere." He grinned ear to ear. "That's why this was a perfect opportunity to come see you."

Sakauchi cocked his head to the side. "What do you want? If it's money, you will not receive a single penny. If it's work, no. If it's -"

"I want Zaru." Arc interrupted.

The dark eyes of the Japanese man widened. "Zaru? What for? She's already an adult. You can't just take her."

"She's my only daughter, Sakauchi. And I'll be damned if I let you continue to badmouth me in front of her." Arc shook his head. "I know that you have been spewing out lies to her."

"I have done no such -"

"Yes you have." He interrupted. "Why else would I receive a cold shoulder from her every time I see her?"

The men were so busy arguing that nobody noticed the door had opened a second time.

"Arc, it's been six years since you have seen her. And the last time you saw her, she was a teenager. Now she is an adult in her twenties. "

"But last I recall, she was _my_ daughter."

"I _was_ your daughter. Until you pulled all that stupid shit years ago."

Arc and Sakauchi turned their gazes to the door where Zaru was standing, arms crossed over her chest. Her blue eyes lowered in anger.

"Zaru, when did you get here?" Her grandfather asked.

"Just a minute ago." Looking over at him, she smiled. "We came to visit and pick you up when you were discharged."

"We?" Sakauchi blinked. Then he noticed Mirage standing behind his granddaughter. _It might be a good thing that Mirage is here._

Mirage nodded his head as he wrapped an arm around Zaru's waist. He heard about her father before from Sakauchi and took precaution with the talked about man standing before them.

"Dad, why are you here?"

Arc pushed himself away from the wall and threw the sunglasses above his head. Mirage noticed they were the same kind of blue eyes as Zaru.

_She may have many features of her mother, but those eyes have come from this fragging aft. _

"Don't I have the right to see my own little girl?"

"I grew up. I'm not a little girl anymore. Especially not _yours._" She spat out.

"My daughter got the bite _and_ the bark." He glared at Sakauchi. "Most likely from the old man here."

"That _old man_ as you so humbly call him, is my grandfather. The ONLY father figure I have besides Jake."

The shaggy-haired man growled. "Jake! Jake! Jake! Why must you speak of that lowlife who stole your mother away from me?"

"You _left_ mom, remember, dad? When she was pregnant with me? She had to raise me as a single parent. Until Jake came into the picture."

Mirage noticed there was tension rising in the room, in which that time, he intended to set foot between the two of them.

"Hey, this is a hospital where people come to heal. Can't you do this someplace else? Like outside or in the privacy of another area?"

The green-haired female just stared up at her robot lover. _He's right. If we do this here, they just might call security on us._

Smiling, she replied, "Yeah, baby. You're right. We shouldn't be doing this in public view." Glaring at her dad she stated, "We'll go to my club. Nobody's there right now."

_Nurse's Station_

Optimus just watched as Mirage ran after Zaru. He shook his head in disbelief, the mane of black, shaggy hair moving with every move made. Beth was staring in awe at him. He was probably the hottest man she had ever seen in her whole life. She wondered if he was related to Sakauchi somehow, or he was a family friend. Clearing her throat, she pulled up the courage to begin speaking with him.

"So, are you a friend or family member?"

Optimus blinked and turned to face Beth who blushed when she saw the way he was staring at her.

_I could get lost in those blue eyes._

"Oh, yes. I'm a friend." He smiled small. "I'm Optimus."

"Optimus? What an unusual name. Your parents must have been very unique people, huh?"

"Uh, yes." His holoform blushed a little when he caught her smiling up at him, her pearly whites showing.

"Well, I'm Bethany King. But everybody just simply calls me Beth." She set out her hand.

_What a pretty name for a human female. _"It's nice to meet you, Beth." He reached over, grabbing her hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it lightly earning a deeper blush from the female.

_Certainly this one is a gentleman._ "So, Optimus, I know it might not be any of my business, but it is out of concern for a patient."

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong that I might need to call security or anything?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Autobot leader asked, "For what reason, may I ask?"

"Well, uh," she scratched the back of her head, "Zaru didn't seem to like the fact that this man came to see her grandfather. Is he bad news?"

With a shrug, he answered, "Well, if it's her father, then yes. That is bad news. He isn't exactly a stable man from what I have heard."

It was true. Zaru and Sakauchi had told Optimus a lot about their family. Especially about the man who helped to create Zaru herself. Her father wasn't decent as he ran off and left her mother while she carried her in the womb. The only times he ever came back around was when he wanted something and it always ended up in disaster for them all. And the last known time she had seen her father was six years prior, and that had not gone very well either.

Beth nodded. "I can seem to understand that. When he came, I didn't have a really good feeling about him. But since he's family, I cannot just keep him away. It's against hospital policy unless Mr. Takigawa stated that this man was in no way allowed near him while entrusted to the hospital."

Optimus nodded. "I agree. Going against orders is rather unyielding. But there are times when some orders must be gone against and done another way."

The redhead cleared her throat. _Why does he seem like a leader?_ Her heart pounded in her chest. _Why is my heart racing? Could it be from this man I have just met?_

Prime didn't need a scan to tell him the female before him took a fancy to him. But that was to his holoform and not the real him. Although, his spark began to jump whenever she would speak to him in that sweet voice of hers.

_Too quick for me. We have just met._

"Well, Beth, I would love to stay and chat, but I really must see how well things are going with Zaru. If you will excuse me." He nodded and made his way down the corridor.

Beth leaned out of the window to watch him go until he turned the corner and disappeared. She was disappointed that he was gone, but she hoped she would be able to see him again. And if she didn't, her heart might break.

TBC...

A/n: Crap! It sucks doesn't it? I broke up the chapter 6. Sorry! XD I'll post chapter 7 up later this week, okay? Hope you can all forgive me! BYE!

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	8. Chapter 7

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Chapter 7 is here. A short chapter, but cool nonetheless. I guess you could say this is actually a filler chapter. ^^ But that's just me running out of ideas all of a sudden. Please enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

They stood around in the club for what seemed like hours. Zaru was behind the bar pouring herself and Arc a drink while Mirage sat comfortably on one of the comfy couches in the V.I.P. area upstairs on the second floor. He trusted that his mate would be all right with this man that had come back into her life. There was something about him, something faint, that made Mirage wonder if some of the things he had heard about Arc from Sakauchi was actually false information.

Zaru set the bottle of wine down heavily hoping to make her father flinch. Even a little. But there was nothing. He only sat there, his drink in his hand while a burning cigarette rested between his fingers. The shaggy-haired man took a sip before exhaling some smoke right into his daughter's face. Her eyebrows scrunched together, thinking the one who was her father, was a little crude.

The small distance between the two was uncomfortable. They were so close to one another, it made the green-haired club owner sweat even though the air conditioner of the club was on full blast. Her heart pounded just seeing him there. For six years, since she was a teenager, her mind wandered plenty of times wondering about him. Wondering where he was, what he was doing. In her mind, she hated the man with a passion. He'd come into her life only a handful of times over the years, but things only became worse as the time of his visits passed by slowly.

The diamond shaped bottom of the wine glass Zaru held was tapped gently on the bar counter. Arc wanted to talk, but apparently he was not going to make the first move. It only left Zaru to begin the talking. And boy did she have plenty enough to say to the man who abandoned her those years ago.

"How could you?"

Arc blinked. "What are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "How could I what?"

Zaru fisted the hand at her side, the nails digging into her skin. _Is he that much of an idiot?_ "How could you come back after six years and think things would be all right? That I would actually _want_ to see you again? After you put me through all kinds of shit over the years?"

"Zaru, you don't understand."He began saying and set the wine glass down. "And you probably never will." His head shook. "Not like you would believe me in the first place." Her father took a drag of his cigarette.

"Dad, what do you want here?" She just wanted to get straight and to the point of his visit.

"I came here for you."

_Came here for me?_ "Why? Cause you want money or need it? I'm not going to give it to you. Whether or not you are my father."

Arc licked his lips. "I know you don't want me here. And I know you hate me for doing what I did. But please, at this point in time, would you _please_ listen to _my_ side of things?" He reached out a hand covering her own. "For once?"

"What side of things? You left my mother pregnant with me and only came a handful of times to visit us. I think I'm done hearing anything from you." Zaru pulled her hand away, ready to walk away from the bar, but he reached over and grabbed her by the upper arm. "Let go, father."

"Not until you hear me out!" His eyes saddened. "_Please?_ I've been waiting until you were older to speak with you about this. And I figured now was the time with what happened to your grandfather and all that crap."

The club owner raised her gaze to the ceiling knowing her boyfriend was listening to them. _And with him here, dad won't do anything._

"Fine. You got ten minutes to explain_ everything._"

"After what I tell you, you'll let me have more time."

She nodded. "We'll see....dad."

_=On the Nemesis=_

The rust-coppered Decepticon lay on the huge berth as Thundercracker tended to this wounds. There was high amount of damage done to him. Especially in his armored neck area where an Autobot fired at him.

Starscream wasn't angry. He wasn't upset or plain mad. No. The leader of the Decepticons was pissed off. He hissed as Thundercracker readjusted some circuitry.

"Be careful you nitwit!"

"Well, if you were careful about what you were doing down there, we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we, Starscream?" Thundercracker pointed out as he tested out a different area with the built in scanner above the berth. "Looks like you don't have too much damage to yourself. But it's going to be at least a few earth days until you'll be able to fight again."

Starscream growled as he sat up and punched his soldier across the medical room. "You numbskull! I don't have time to wait days! I'm going after those wretched Autobots that put me in this position! And nobody is going to stop me! Not you! Not anybody! So stay out of my way!" He leaned up and jumped down, clawed feet planted on the floor. But before he could move any further, the dorito-shaped transformer let out a yelp as he fell face forward to the metal base floor. "Son of a glitch! _Thundercracker!_"

The blue Decepticon wiped himself off, making his way over to the other seeker. "I told you not to move, Starscream."

The leader mumbled under his breath. "_I'm going to kill this moron!_"

_=New York=_

Two suitcases laid open on a bed covered with flower patterns. Both of them were halfway filled with piles of neatly folded clothing. Sweet humming echoed in the nearly empty bedroom as the bathroom door flew open.

An 18-year-old strawberry blonde girl entered wearing jean capris and a long, baggy black t-shirt. Her hair fanned around her shoulders and neck with bobby pins holding up loose strands of hair threatening to hang in her face.

Erin Timmons smiled softly as she took a look at the suitcases. This had been the first time she ever had to use them due to living in the same home since the day she came home from the hospital. Her bedroom she was in used to be her nursery. It was easy to tell as there was still the flower wallpaper first put in there while her mother was pregnant with her.

Her smile slowly faded as she realized something. _Mom._ She was going to miss her mother terribly. There was nobody she would miss more than her. Even though there were plenty of occasions where her fashion designer mother lacked sensitivity or even representing any kind of parenting, she was still her mother and she loved her. The thought of leaving her only devastated the girl more. But it was time to move on. She had graduated high school near the top of her class _and_ got accepted into a local college across the country in California. There she would go to the same college as her friend who was more than happy to let her live with her until Erin could get her own apartment.

As the teen went to her closet to get the rest of her things, the cell phone on her night stand rang. Excitedly, she ran over, bouncing on the bed, flipping the phone open.

"Hello?"

"_Erin, it's me."_

"Jade, hey! What's up?" The blonde crossed her legs listening.

Jade smiled on the other end. "_I can't believe it's already that time for you to come to college with me! We're going to have a great time."_ Soon, Jade's voice fell close to a whisper and Erin knew there was something wrong with her friend.

"Jade, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

On the other end, the blonde-brunette was sitting in the med bay on the berth next to Skyfire who was still in stasis. She reached up a hand, patting the metal.

"Not really, Erin. My, uh, boyfriend, was hurt and now he's.... in the hospital."

She heard Erin gasp on the other end. "_Oh, Jade! I'm so sorry to hear that! Is he going to be all right?"_

The singer just nodded into the phone, "Yeah. He's going to be just fine. The doctor checked him out and now all he needs is rechar-, er, I mean, rest." She sweatdropped, glad she stopped in time before saying something revealing.

"_Oh, okay. Well, I'm almost packed up and ready to go. My flight leaves tomorrow morning at six."_

Erin was now sitting cross-legged on her bed, hair tucked behind her ears while leaning against the headboard. The flip phone sat nestled in her lap as Jade's voice spoke loudly through the speaker phone.

"_All right, Erin. Just call me when you get in and I'll be there to pick you up. Okay?"_

"Okay, bye, Jade."

"Bye, Erin."

=_Club Kunoichi_=

"That's not true!" Tears ran down Zaru's face as her hands slammed down on the bar counter. "Lies! You're lying, dad! Mom would _never_ do that to me! _Mom loves me!_"

Arc sighed heavily as he banged his head against the bar. "Why must you make this so difficult to understand, sweetheart?"

"Beacuse it's _not_ true!" Breath hitched in her throat and she started coughing. "No!"

"It's true, baby. She _pushed_ me away from you. Wouldn't let me see you! She wouldn't let you speak with me at all. Not on the phone. No emails or letters. I came to see you so many times over the first 13 years of your life." His head shook. "But Jessica threatened to file."

Zaru blinked. "What? Threatened to file what?"

His eyes closed. "To have my parental rights terminated."

This was unbelievable! She didn't know what to think or say. There was so much information needing to be absorbed, a migraine began. The thought of her _mother_ being the one to lie to her, to push her father away was.... _so not like her!_

"Dad, if what you're saying is true, then why wouldn't mom want you to see me?"

Arc smiled small. "Zaru, there are things about me meant to be kept a secret. And because of these things, she felt it was going to put you in danger. She couldn't allow that."

Her head shook. "No. I don't believe this. I don't believe _any_ of it."

"Zaru..." Arc tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled out of reach.

"You're lying. You have to be lying." As the tears flew freely, Zaru ran out of the club not being stopped by Mirage or Arc.

The pixels making up Mirage's holoform dissipated and pieced itself back together behind Arc who only sat still drinking. Walking up, he set a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Whether Zaru likes it or not... I believe what you say."

Arc turned around to stare at him intently. "You know she ain't going to like that you agree with me." He grinned. "So, I really appreciate that you believe me even when my own daughter won't."

Mirage smirked. "Well, I can't say exactly I believe _everything_ you say. But I do believe that Jessica, Zaru's mother, is the one who forced you to keep away from her during her childhood."

"Most fathers want to see their child grow up." He lit up another cigarette. "And I'm one of those fathers who missed out on it."

The black-haired holoform just shook his own head. "Now I know where Zaru got her nicotine addiction from."

All Arc could do, was laugh.

TBC...

A/n: So, Erin was just introduced. Yay, right? And Arc, Zaru's father, as it turns out, isn't as much of an a-hole as Sakauchi and her mother made him out to be. ^^ Wonder what kind of secrets he's been keeping, huh?

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	9. Chapter 8

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**Summary: **A year has passed by quickly. The government has funded a special team just for the Autobots to help keep track of the Decepticons still roaming on Earth. When Starscream returns in full force, how will everybody deal with another event just like Mission City?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Chapter 8 is here. I am such a moron!! Bad computer! Bad! Losing my files on my comp is one thing! But to lose my fic ones on my USB!! I'm gonna be pissed! X| You don't know how much I wanted to use violence against my computer and the USB! So, I had to recapture all my chapters and reread them all to make sure I was still on the right track. Seriously, I'm not getting any better with this... So sorry. Now please enjoy a very short filling chapter 8 as I continue to gather my files together.**

**Once again, sorry! XD**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Next Night_

Jade sat still on the huge berth as Ratchet did a full exam of Skyfire who recently woke up from his stasis. Skyfire was breathless. It was like he was still dreaming as his spark mate was the first one he woke up to. And she was beautiful even though her hair was disheveled and eyes all red and puffy from crying here and there while he was out of it.

They both sat there waiting for the medic to say that the scientist was safe to go. The blonde-brunette just looked up at her mate, a grin on her face.

"You were out of it for a few days, Skyfire. I was so worried about you." She leaned her head against one of his large legs hanging over the edge of the berth. "I was to the point where I thought I might lose you if Ratchet wasn't able to fix you up."

A large white hand reached down, cupping around the small human female. She shivered against the coolness of the metal, but relaxed knowing it was him who was near. "I understand that you were scared for me, Jade. But no worries. I was able to be repaired by Ratchet. It's a success, right?"

Chocolate eyes rolled. "Of course it's a success. I mean, if it wasn't, you wouldn't be here right now, now would you, Sky?" Her gaze moved up toward his towering face as he leaned over and smirked down at her.

"That's right. I wouldn't."

She closed her eyes, happiness flooding through her body, knowing that her spark mate was going to be all right. _Thanks to Ratchet, that is. _Opening her eyes back up, she couldn't help but smile over at Ratchet whose huge, neon hand was right near where he was examining Skyfire.

"Thanks, Ratchet, for helping Skyfire."

Ratchet looked down at the female with a tender smile upon his metal face. "Well you are quite welcome, Jade." Although the medic was acknowledged for his major work in repairing the other Cybertronians, he was rarely thanked afterward for it. "I'm glad Skyfire is all repaired as well." He looked to the huge, white mech before him. "Although, Skyfire, you must take it easy for awhile. You don't want to come back into the med bay so soon."

Skyfire just chuckled as he tenderly ran a white finger up and down Jade's spine slowly. "No. We wouldn't want that, now would we, Jade?"

She shook her head. "Not on your life." Laughing to herself, she suddenly realized her phone was vibrating the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing. Her eyes widened. "Who would be calling me now? Everybody's here." Reaching behind her, she reached into the tight pocket, pulling out the flip phone. Jade's eyes widened. _Shit!_ "Oh no!" Flipping the phone open, she sweatdropped. "Hi, Erin."

"_Jade, where are you? I thought you were going to meet me here at the airport a half hour ago."_

-----

Erin huffed a little as she folded her arms across her chest listening through her wireless ear piece to her friend.

"_I'm sorry, Erin! There was just so much stuff going on! I completely forgot! I'm sorry!_" Jade apologized profusely.

The strawberry-blonde shook her head. "Your boyfriend Sky is still in the hospital?"

Jade shook her head. "No. He's just getting examined and then he'll be let out."

"_Okay. So when are you coming to get me? I'll wait if you need me to? Or I can just take a cab to your place."_

"No, Erin. Don't do that. It's fine! I'll be over at the airport as soon as I can. Okay?"

"_Okay. But try not to be long..."_

"Why?"

Erin looked around the airport seeing really strange people. "Because there's a lot of weird things going on right now in the airport!" She sweatdropped a little as she listened some more to Jade, Erin nodded. "Okay. See ya shortly then."

Reaching up, she pressed the button to turn off the connection of her call with Jade. The poor 18-year-old was stuck in the middle of the huge airport with a bunch of weird people surrounding her. A gang of guys lounging in the chairs nearby had punk-rocker appearances along with several piercings and tattoos. To her left, there was an odd-looking couple. The woman was dressed all in black from head to foot with white make-up all over her face. The guy was wearing a white polo shirt with a blue knitted vest, glasses and some gray slacks with sandals. She was used to seeing all different kinds of people in New York, but California took the cake.

_Oh, Jade, get here soon._

_Club Kunoichi_

Zaru sat in her office chair staring off into space. A lot of things were going through her mind. Things that might not have the chance to be settled. She sweated a little from the outdoor heat that had seeped in through the open window. She was already going through enough stuff, but her air conditioner in the office had to break. It was becoming the worst week of her life. Groaning, she banged her head on the desk and exhaled.

"This is bullshit." She murmured to nobody. "It's all going to hell."

"I would tend to agree with that."

The green-haired woman looked up to see Blurr's holoform sitting in the chair in front of her. Her eyes widened as she screamed. "You bastard!" Grabbing a pen from the holder, she hurled it toward him. Blurr moved his head to the side, avoiding impact. "Knock before you enter! Damn!"

Eyebrow ridges raised. "Are you okay, Zaru?"

Huffing, she glared at him. "Do I look okay, Blurr? Cause I really don't feel it."

"Huffy, huffy." He smirked. "Is this about what happened with your father?" Crossing his legs, he stated, "Cause if it is, a little advice from me: Get over it.."

The club owner sat back in her own chair, eyebrows knitted together. The woman cared about the mech. Blurr was even so kind as to guard over at the club while Mirage had some important things to take care of at the club. But when it came to something this private in her life, he had no idea what attitude she could muster up. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do? This has nothing at all to do with you or the others! It's my personal business!" Standing up, she slammed her hands on the desk. "And how the _hell_ did you find out about my father?"

Blurr shrugged. "Word gets around fast at headquarters."

"Mirage told you, didn't he?" The 23-year-old gritted her teeth together. "That lousy, good-for-nothing motherfu-"

"Mirage didn't tell me. Optimus did."

Her eyes widened at the mentioning of the Autobot leader. _Optimus? Why would Optimus tell?_ "Why would Optimus tell _you_ anything? He knows that it wasn't his business at all."

"Optimus is very worried about you." Blurr stood and frowned. "We all are."

Zaru felt her weight give out from under her, slumping into the swivel chair. Her blue eyes closed, water glistening under her lashes. "I don't know what to do, Blurr." She shook her head. "Everything seems to be going so _totally_ wrong!"

"I can understand that. Things do go wrong in life, Zaru." He moved around the desk, setting a hand upon her shoulder. "Sometimes we can change the wrong, but other times we can't."

Zaru looked up at the blond-haired man before her. "What am I going to do, Blurr? My father's back here and I don't know if he's telling me the truth or not." She grabbed a kleenex blowing her nose. "He's lied to me so many times before that I never know when he's joking or serious or even telling the truth."

"Maybe this time is different." He cupped his hand to her cheek. "He could be telling the truth for once."

"How can I even know?"

Blurr smirked before poking a finger into her chest. "Ask your spark."

Smiling small through her, the woman wrapped her arms around Blurr's waist, burying her face into his shoulder. "Thank you, Blurr. I will trust my spark."

_Autobot Headquarters_

Rose walked through the base looking around everywhere, but she just couldn't find him. The gothic woman had searched far and wide for her guardian. Sadly, Blurr was nowhere to be found. Some errands had come up that she needed him to escort her around to get them done. Frowning, she shook her mane of red hair continuing the search until she bumped into a fellow human being.

"_Oof!_" Kia fell back onto her behind. "Why the hell don't you watch where you're going?!" She growled as she stood, wiping her pants off.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, love!" Rose smiled small. "I was looking for Blurr. Have you seen him?"

The raven-haired army woman raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? They all look the same to me."

Rose rolled her eyes. _No manners whatsoever this one has._ "He's tall, blue, weapons, face guard?" With Kia giving her a raised eyebrow, she knew there was no answer. "Ugh. Never mind. I'll find himself. Sorry again, mate." Brushing past the woman, her search went on.

The 22-year-old shook her head. _I don't know why these people are so fascinated with them._

_Club Kunoichi_

Blurr was sitting around keeping Zaru company until she was done working. She was bustling away like a busy little bee. Although before she wasn't into working like that. With her mind cramped with so much, it was hard to concentrate on her job. Fortunately for her, the paperwork wasn't her job. It was Rose's. But she felt her best friend worked too hard already and gave her a break. Besides, it was something to keep her occupied and hopefully stress-free until the current situation with her father broke stride.

"Are you almost complete, Zaru?" The mech asked out of nowhere.

She looked up, ocean eyes confused. "What?"

"Are you almost finished with your work? If so, I wish to take you for a drive."

"Awe, well, that's sweet, Blurr, but I have no idea when I'll be done. This is Rose's job originally." She smiled as she went back to work.

Blurr was bewildered. "If that is Rose's job, then why are _you_ the one doing it? If it is her assignment, she should be the one to complete it. Not you." He cared much for his charge, Rose Connelly, but when it came to completing assignments and missions you are assigned, it must get done by you! That was his take on things.

"I gave her a break this time around. Her birthday's coming up and I wanted to give her less stress as possible."

"How crucial can your work be compared to ours?" He wondered. Blurr was never curious about the club except for when he helped partake in the expansion of the club itself. "It cannot be hard."

Zaru sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Rose's job is actually very stressful. It's so stressful that I'm too the point of where I want to hire another helping hand. Maybe an assistant or something. This way she can concentrate on the paperwork and an assistant to help with making checks and inventory." She smirked. "And someone to get lunch wouldn't be so bad either."

The mech chuckled. "But that's not what I asked, Zaru." Her head tilted to the side. "I asked how hard is the work?"

"Rose has to write checks, go to the bank, balance the books, inventory, shift schedules, employment and so much more that I don't even _want_ to say."

"I guess she might have it hard. For being a human at least." He agreed.

"Yes, it is." Sighing she asked, "Can I get back to work now?"

"You may." He bowed his head. _I'll just recharge while she's finishing up. _"I'm going into recharge. Wake me when you are through and I will escort you out."

Nodding, she went back to work as the handsome holoform disappeared.

_Autobot Headquarters_

Jade called a direct link to Hound as she ran out of the med bay. She was going to be very late in picking up Erin, but she knew her friend wouldn't mind it. At least, she hoped not. Running around the corner, the blonde-brunette collided with a metal wall, banging her head.

"_Oooooooowie!"_ Jade held her forehead as she looked up to see her guardian grinning at her.

"Are you all right there, Jade?" He snickered. His optics bugged when the human femme threw him a death glare.

"I'm _fine_, Hound." Rubbing her head, she asked, "You ready to go or no?"

"Yep. Let's get out of here." Reaching down, he picked her up and headed toward the base opening. "How long has your friend been waiting there anyways?"

Jade shrugged. "Probably awhile now. I forgot about her because of Skyfire." She frowned and rested her elbows on Hound's finger. "How bad of a friend is that?"

Hound shook his head. "Hey! You're not a bad friend. You were very worried about your spark mate. These kinds of things happen, Jade. Don't worry about it. I'm sure your friend understood. Am I correct to assume that?"

The singer nodded. "Yeah. She understood that Skyfire was injured when I first told her."

"So it's not bad you forgot about her."

"Yeah." Smiling, Jade patted her guardian's finger. "I know that now."

The green mech stepped outdoors into the heat. "So, what's your friend's name anyways?"

"Her name's Erin and she's going to college with me and Leiana."

"Awesome. Can't wait to meet her." That said, he transformed letting Jade inside.

"I can't wait for all of you to meet her. She's really something."

"Hang on!"

The tires squealed as Hound's engine roared. Dust flew into the air as they whirled away from the base leaving dust fog behind.

TBC...

A/n: Hmm... very short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. I cut the chapter down again! Sucks I know, but it works for me at least! XD

Sweet Mech Dreams,

Zaru


	10. Chapter 9

The Flaming Dawn

**by Zaru**

**New Summary: **Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Chapter 9. I think it's great. Don't you? And I'm sorry for the late update of chapter 9. I've been pretty busy. And sick. And having major headaches more than usual. XD**

**Chapter 9**

_A couple days later…._

Erin sat at the breakfast table in the small kitchen scooping cereal out of her near empty bowl. She ate slowly, keeping an eye on the time while also reading the information packet she was given for Tranquility College. It was rather close to the time when she and Jade were to pack themselves into the jeep she owned and drive over to where her friend worked as a singer. Meeting the boss would also give her an opportunity to ask for a job. If there was one available at least. Jade had mentioned to her about a couple waitresses and waiters being fired recently, so positions were open. Unfortunately, Erin had no prior experience in serving. So, her chances of actually achieving her goal of getting a job soon would be slim to none.

As the minutes ticked by, the strawberry blonde was almost finished with her cereal. But her stomach wouldn't' allow her to consume anymore due to it being full. Sighing, she stood up and scooped the rest of the cereal into the garbage disposal before flicking the switch, jumping at the loud sound it made. _Mental note: Ask Jade to get quieter garbage disposal._ Shaking her head, the newcomer made her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway to knock on Jade's bedroom door hoping her friend was up and ready to go.

"Hey, Jade, you up?" Erin asked softly. When she received no answer, her fingers knocked loudly on the oak door. "Jade!"

"Yeah?" She heard a mumbled voice through the door.

"You're up I'm guessing."

"No. I'm just talking in my sleep." Jade chuckled.

Erin pursed her lips before shouting, "Smartass!" Reaching down, she jiggled the handle to see if it was unlocked. It was. "I'm coming in so you better be decent, Jade!"

Jade was brushing her hair out when her door opened. Her New York friend was leaning against the door frame, a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about, Erin? I've never seen you smirk before."

"Well, it could be the fact that I'm finally going to meet all of these friends you've been telling me about. Especially this boyfriend of yours!" The smirk turned into a grin. "I'm totally excited about it."

Jade stopped brushing her hair and sighed. "Yeah. I just hope this time he shows up without problems with any other Decepticons." She mumbled.

The strawberry-blonde tilted her head in question. "What's wrong, Jade? You seem upset about something."

"I-It's nothing to worry about, Erin. I'm just talking to myself like always."

"Yeah. Okay." Nodding, Erin pushed herself away from the door. "I'm gonna get my bag and we'll get going. Okay?"

"Sure thing!" Jade smiled brightly as her friend left. _Please don't let anything go wrong while she's here with us. _

_At Club Kunoichi_

Rose staggered up the spiral staircase leading to the second floor where her office was located. She had left her purse in there, not wanting to take a chance of somebody breaking and entering and stealing her private information. Behind her, trudging slowly, was Sideswipe.

He was bored out of his mind. There was nothing else to do at the club except sitting around to wait for Jade and that new friend of hers to arrive. Although, he was thrilled at the prospect of having a new friend join their small, yet sociable group of humans. An extra femme in the mix? Oh yeah. He was satisfied.

As they made their way up to the office, Sideswipe couldn't help but hear mumbled noises coming from behind Rose's closed office door. Raising an eyebrow, he grasped a large hand around her forearm, stopping the redhead in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Sideswipe?" She asked. "Why did you stop me?"

He motioned with his head toward her office. "There's somebody in there." His voice lowered a few octaves before brushing around Rose to get ahead just in case it was somebody dangerous. "Stay right behind me."

Rose nodded and grabbed onto the back of his red t-shirt, keeping in step with the Lamborghini mech's holoform. She hoped there was nothing to worry about. Probably one of her friends messing around with her, trying to scare the wits out of her. Not like it hasn't happened before with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. With the pranks they pulled all the time, it was not unusual for everybody to watch their back for something suspicious. Especially when it involves the twins.

Reaching the top of the spiral steps, Sideswipe moved stealthily toward the door near the end of the narrow strip of second floor. Rose grasped onto the railing as her boots clomped against the ground along with Sideswipe's sneakers.

"They're still in there. Doing something."

"Well, whoever the hell it is better not ruin that paintjob I just had done this morning. It took hours ya know!" She fumed. Through all the hard work she put into working, Zaru allowed Rose to decorate her office however she felt like. And deciding it needed a change in taste, not to insult Zaru in any way, so she made sure the colors were to her liking. Not to mention a few new decorations she planned on setting up after the paint was done drying.

In any case, the two drowned out the party noise coming from downstairs as Zaru had Barricade testing out the D.J. area. Different portions of music popped in at pointed moments and there was nothing but bickering about it. Apparently, Barricade did not quite catch the concept of playing one song, then another after the first one was done. No. He just liked playing around with the different buttons and switches. And annoying the hell out of everyone was his evil deed for the day. The smirk on his face proved it.

They were now right in front of the office and stared at each other. The gothic woman proceeded to reach for the handle, only to be stopped by the red lambo twin.

"No. I'll do it. You just stay right behind me."

Shrugging, she agreed. Better him than her. Cause at least he would be able to take care of himself.

"Okay. Go ahead, love. Be my guest."

"Okay. One…. Two…." he paused a moment and grasped the handle. "Three!" He shouted as the door was shoved open.

The sight before the two of them had them double over in laughter.

Leiana's arms were wrapped around Sunstreaker's neck, the straps of her tank top loosely hanging from her shoulders. His arms were wrapped around her small waist, pressing her closer to him. The rush of heat between the two of them only heightened as her mech ground himself against her openly. Words wanted to escape her, but moans beat them to it. She only became more aroused with skin to skin contact as the skirt she wore was ridden up to her hips and her boyfriend's shorts were unbuttoned.

Having just finished a round, he was already anxious for another until they heard the door open and laughter emitting from their friends.

"Oh my god! What are you doing in my office?!" Rose mockingly fumed as her hands went to her hips.

"Uhh…." The latina blushed, her skin reddening from head to feet, realizing she didn't want to give the answer.

Rose looked over, seeing the state of dress they were in. _Oh, hell they didn't!_

"Y-You had _sex_ in my office? On my _desk?_" Her stormy eyes roved over the none-to-gently thrown objects on the floor. "My papers! My pencils! Stapler! All my stuff!"

Sunstreaker grinned goofily as his mate wanted nothing more than to run from that office and out of sight from everybody until she was calm enough to face them.

"We just wanted to be adventurous, Rose. And what could be more of an adventure than doing it in an office at the workplace?" Sunstreaker chuckled and wrapped his arm around Leiana's shoulders.

"No. It wasn't like that, Rose! Honest! He seduced me when I came in here to drop off the schedule for next week! The dip shit wouldn't let me leave and then he started…" Her words trailed off, face-palming. "Dear lord! What was I thinking letting him do that with me here!"

"Oh come on! You had fun, Lala!" The yellow lambo twin received a death glare and a punch in the face. "Ow! Dammit!" He rubbed his cheek. "That kinda hurt ya know."

"No shit, you dumbass! It's your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who was being spontaneous after I seduced you into it!"

Rose blinked. "Spontaneous? Do I dare ask?" Then, her eyes narrowed noticing something on the back of her friend. "Lala, turn around. There's something on your back."

"Hmm? Oh." Turning, she twisted her head to see for herself what was wrong. "What is -SUNNY!" Another punch made its way to his face as she noticed the red paint all on the back of her clothes and skin. "You son of a bitch! You made me get paint on myself!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snickered. There was no way something like this wasn't going to be funny.

The financial advisor skimmed the entire surroundings, but didn't see any paint out of place. "How exactly did you get paint on your back?" She stepped forward to examine Leiana. "There's no paint misplaced."

The blood rushed to Leiana's cheeks once again, darkening more than before. "Uh… I guess we were a little _too_ spontaneous." She bit her lower lip and pointed to the corner of the room.

"What?" Her face fell as she glanced up towards the ceiling. "My word!" Breath hitched in her throat as she saw a huge spot above the ladder in the office was discolored. "So, _that's _how spontaneous you two were being."

The chuckling from the lambo twins continued as Rose just stared down a blushing Leiana.

_Downstairs of Club Kunoichi_

"Eck! No more Barricade! Please! I've had enough with you changing the music all the time!" Maggie Madsen plugged her fingers into her ears hoping to drown out the annoying sound of music change.

Barricade grinned and sniggered at her. "Just bugs the pit out of you, doesn't it, femme?"

"More than anything! Now, stop it please!" She begged.

"No." She pleaded again. His answer was still the same. "No." Finally, she reached over and switched everything off being pulling the plug of the entire system. "Hey, you bitchy femme! I was having fun here!" He growled out.

"Perhaps you need a lesson in manners, my friend." She tossed her blonde hair before clopping away in her heels toward the bar where Kia was having a drink along with Zaru and her grandfather.

"_Jii-san_, I don't really think it's a good idea for you to actually drink anything. Especially so soon after your heart attack." Zaru stated as she took a sip from the beer bottle in her hands.

Sakauchi just glanced over at his granddaughter and took a sip of the wine in the glass he held on the bar.

"Zaru, you know I only drink for occasions such as this." Sakauchi just chuckled he saw his granddaughter roll her eyes. "Oh, _jou-chan, _stop making a fuss over me. I'm all right. Nothing this old body can't handle."

The green-haired club owner glared at him. "Yeah. An old body that couldn't handle your heart for a moment. Which is why you had the heart attack. Need I remind you so many times, _Jii-san_?" She took another swig of alcohol. "Or do we need to have a lecture about it?"

The old Japanese man pouted mocking at her. "You would deny an old man the pleasure of a fancy drink?"

Kia just snickered and patted Sakauchi on the back. "Yeah. Come on, Zaru. You only live once. Let the old geezer have whatever he wants. It's his life."

"I ask you, very sweetly, to stay out of this. This is between me and my grandfather, if you don't mind, Captain Hawkins." Zaru's ocean blue eyes met steely ice-blue ones.

Kia blew a raspberry. "Geez. I was just saying." She took a sip of her own beer.

"Yeah, well, nobody was talking to you now were they?" Zaru's voice lowered down an octave, speaking in an almost threatening way.

Kia smirked. "You're just itching to kick somebody's ass aren't you?" She leaned forward a little to whisper. "Especially keeping in that anger after daddy came home." The raven-haired army woman pulled away just in time before Zaru could land a swing at her face.

"Zaru!" Sakauchi gasped as he grabbed her wrist tightly. "What is wrong with you? You do not try to hit somebody for no reason! Now apologize!"

No audible noise came from her mouth. Everything was silent all around them. People stopped talking and stared over at the bar. Kia was leaning back on her stool, a grin on her face. She was loving the atmosphere in the room. It kind of fitted her mood at that moment. Although, she wanted nothing more than to scramble and lock herself away from everybody, Ipod blasting away, drowning out the world around her.

"Zaru!" Sakauchi reached over, pushing his granddaughter's face toward him. Her eyes never moved away from Kia's. "Zaru Ceara Kiys! Answer me right now, _jou-chan_!"

Her heart pounded in her ears. Blood pumping away endlessly within her boiling body. She didn't mean to try and hit the other woman. It was just an instinct that took control after her father was mentioned. Because when it came to him or the rest of her family, she was one to defend. Even if he was an asshole and a liar most of the time.

"Kia! Say your sorry!" Maggie glared at her friend.

"What?" Kia's jaw dropped as she pointed to Zaru. "I didn't do anything! The bitch right here took a swing at me!"

The Australian shook her head. "I may not have been here long. But for as long as I have been here, it has helped me to read Zaru enough to know that she wouldn't harm anybody unless it was threatening. And you, Kia, must have said _something_ to her that made her feel threatened or extremely upset."

Mirage treaded over. "Miss Hawkins here had the nerve to mention Zaru's father. Which in any case, is nobody's business. Therefore, her mouth should have stayed shut on the subject matter at hand." He leaned against the wall next to the bar, arms folded across his chest.

Ironhide, who was only several feet away from the group, came up behind Kia.

"Well, she had no right to attack her. Even if the comment was about her father." The black-haired, muscular mech set his large, scarred hands on the back of Kia's chair. "Zaru needs to apologize for trying to strike at her."

Kia raised an eyebrow and glanced behind her at Ironhide. _Is this transformer really defending me?_ She shook her head not wanting to believe it.

"I will say that I am sorry for trying to hit you, Kia. But if you so much as speak of my father in your tone of voice again, I will let my instincts take over without control." Zaru ground her teeth together and pulled her wrist away from her grandfather.

The army woman just snickered as she reached to the bar and chugged the rest of her beer down. "Another barkeep!"

It was several moments later that the back door to Club Kunoichi opened revealing Jade and the new girl Erin.

Erin fidgeted a little, not knowing what to expect from so many people. _So many people, and just one of me._ _Eep._

Jade patted her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Erin. They don't bite. At least Sky doesn't." She giggled a bit at the look on Erin's face. It was priceless. "Come on, Erin. I'm kidding." Grabbing her hand, they both walked in, Erin acting like she belonged there with them.

"Guys, this is my friend Erin from New York. Erin, this is everybody." The blonde-brunette happily pulled her around the room, introducing each person individually.

"This is my boyfriend Skyfire. Er, I mean, Sky."

_I slipped! Darn it!_ She bit her cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, uh, Skyfire, I guess."

"Yeah. Skyfire is my nickname." Skyfire's sandy-haired holoform nodded a couple times before clasping his own hand with Erin's. "It certainly is a pleasure to meet a friend of Jade's from somewhere afar. She has spoken constantly about you."

"Oh really?" Erin laughed. "All good I hope."

"Of course. Nothing but good coming from her."

Jade smiled over at her spark mate and grinned. _Perhaps this will be easier than I originally thought it would be._

Pretty soon, Erin had met all the Autobots. Now, she just had to meet the humans that hung out with them.

"Zaru, Erin. Erin, Zaru."

The club owner held out her hand before laying out a pearly white smile. "It's nice to meet you, Erin. Jade has told us plenty about you."

"Yeah. So I heard."

Zaru took back her hand, grabbing at her beer. "So," she took a swig, "I hear you're looking for a job. Any luck yet?"

Erin shook her strawberry-blonde head. "No such luck. I've circled all these different kinds of jobs in the want ads and filled out the applications, but I have yet to hear back from anybody." She exhaled from puffed cheeks.

Jade looked over at her boss pleadingly as if saying 'Please let my friend have a chance.'

"Looking for a job is hard. And applying here isn't that easy either."

There was a laugh. "Yeah. Jade kinda mentioned that to me."

"I don't just hire anybody either." Erin nodded. "There's a hard application process to go through."

"I understand."

"Background checks. Hardcore interview."

The newcomer just shook her head. "You are a pretty popular club from what I heard from Jade."

"Pay's great, but the jobs aren't easy." Zaru saw the sadness melt in Erin's eyes and smiled. "But I think we'll just wave all of that nonsense."

Jade's friend perked up. "Wait! What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to give you a chance." Erin's face lit up. "But I'm not hiring for any waitresses or waiters." The girl's eyebrow's knitted together.

"Then what job are you letting me try for?"

"Rose's assistant."

"Hey! I'm getting an assistant? Finally!" The voice of Rose came from across the room. She ran over happily and glomped Erin. "Oh, welcome to my world, love! We're going to have so much fun working together!" A grin spread across her face. "And your first task as my assistant will be…. Getting me some bloody tea! Go ahead! I'm rather dehydrated!" She let go of the girl and prodded her to get moving.

Erin looked a little helpless. "Um, am I going to get paid for doing this now?"

Everybody just laughed.

TBC…

A/n: Well, short and sucky right? Erin meets the gang. Although the meeting is rather short-lived. And she will now be working as a stressed Rose's assistant! Yay! Taking much off her back, right? Uh-oh! And sounds like Kia and Zaru are not going to exactly become good friends anytime soon. Am I right or am I right? XD

Sweet Mechs,

Zaru


	11. Chapter 10

**The Flaming Dawn**

**by Zaru**

**New Summary: **Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: Chapter 10. I didn't think I would be able to get this chapter up so fast, but I did! And so, as London Tipton from 'Suite Life on Deck' says, "Yay me!" (clap) XD**

**Chapter 10**

_Week and a half later…._

Zaru had not heard from her father since that day she walked out of the club. Although she was still upset about the things he explained to her, her heart just told her that something he said was truth. But she had no idea why there was not a believing bone in her body to help back up what her heart thought. It came to her that possibly with all the years of listening to the unfortunate accusations about her father from her family sank through and wouldn't let her believe in whatever words he chose to tell her.

She sat down at her office desk pondering those words he had told her a couple weeks ago. There had to be some truth. And the secrets? She was not so sure exactly what kind of secrets he was keeping from her, but if it was only for her protection, well, that she couldn't keep against him. Although the harsh words her grandfather dealt to her over the years along with her mother's didn't seem to connect somehow. Since she was older, all seemed to become clear. They must have only spoken to her about him just to keep her protected from those secrets her father weighed upon his shoulders.

_But is he willing to share those secrets with me now? _

Zaru groaned as she buried her face in her hands. It wasn't going to be easy to get a hold of her father since he never left numbers or addresses of where he would be located. Would she even see him again soon? Or would he just continue doing what he did best? Disappear without a trace for years. Her heart sank at the thought of never seeing him again for a long time.

_I hate and love my father at the same time. Between those two feelings, which one should I feel more about for him?_

It was going to be a hard life for her. She knew it.

Looking up, she glared at the clock located above the door of her office. It was still early morning, around eight o'clock. The club owner had been there ever since five sorting through and helping to plan Rose's birthday party that was going to be held at her house. The reason for not having it at the club? It was too obvious. The group never had surprise parties, except for a few times over the years the club had been open. Jade and Leiana had theirs when they first started at Kunioichi, but not since. It wouldn't be much of a surprise having them all the time. Although, parties were at the highest when the person knew about it. And Rose? Well, she hadn't had a surprise party in all the five years of working there. And now was the time she would be able to shine at her first one ever.

She smiled small when she thought about the first time she ever met Rose. It had been five years since that day and it was hard not to laugh about it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Five years ago…_

She was bewildered and surprised at all the sights around her. The huge mass of ocean straight in front of her caught her off-guard. This was tremendous compared to the water areas around England. Although the beauty of the River Thames will forever flood her mind. And the skies were absolutely gorgeous as they contrasted with the ocean water that sparkled with the bright afternoon sun. The beach down below, where the seagulls squawked picking up bits and pieces of food left behind in the sand, reminded her of the flocks of birds that passed through the sky in London, chirping as they flew gracefully above London streets.

The sound of ringing bells in the distance pulled her from the view. They were church bells. A beautiful ringing sound. It reminded her of the clock tower - Big Ben - in the Palace of Westminster. There was so much around that she could compare to England and remind her of her home sweet home. It saddened her heart that she left all that beauty behind, coming to America to start a new life after graduating high school. But it was for the best as it was her dream to find peace in America.

The very young gothic girl was only 18 years old, turning 19 very soon, within a couple months. She had only been in America for a week and lived in a city known as Tranquility. It was a peaceful city, although sometimes the noise of the busy streets would make her think of home which pulled her into a melancholy state. But she hardened up. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about home. It was time for her to find her first job in America. And the only way should could do that was to go through the want ads and fill out applications in different areas.

Driving around wasn't easy. She was on the wrong side of the road. Or was it the right side? Sometimes she forgot she wasn't in England anymore and driving on the right side of the road was the right way while in America. The confusion would continue to dwindle on her until she became used to the American customs.

So, she continued her lonely journey, traveling around to the different stores, shops and libraries in which she applied for a job. There was nothing that suited her except for the libraries. She loved books. The knowledge she was able to gain from them increased her intelligence, giving her a high I.Q. with a sweet personality to match. Sadly, no library was hiring at the moment, but she was able to go back later on sometime and check in and see if there were any openings. Not exactly what she wanted to hear. Finally, she came to the edge of town, seeing a dirt road up ahead. She was a little confused as to what could be down such a dusty old road until she saw a sign that said 'Help Wanted. Apply Within Kunoichi.' It was the break she had been waiting for, but only another application needing to be filled out.

Eighteen-year-old Zaru Kiys supervised the construction and renovations within Kunoichi. It would take another couple of months until it was complete which made her more anxious than usual. She smiled brightly at the workers that walked by her and towards her.

"Hey, Zaru, how's it going?" A worker asked. He was a young, Asian man around Zaru's age. His gray eyes bore into her and she blushed.

Zaru pushed strands of green-streaked auburn hair away from her face. "I'm fine, Lyric. Just a little bummed that the club won't be open for another couple months."

Lyric smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her chastely. "It'll be fine, _koi._ Don't worry. All this work won't go to waste. Trust me. You'll have the best club in all of Tranquility."

"Let's hope so." She crossed her fingers. "Here's hoping."

The half-Japanese man just laughed as he sneaked a kiss on the top of her head before heading off in the opposite direction toward another worker who he began to chat up. Zaru pursed her lips together and looked around. It was a little boring without anybody else to talk to. Not to mention no more new applicants have shown up to see about a job. Only a few had shown up that day and that was it. Groaning, the young woman trudged over to a dusty bar stool and plopped down on it.

The front doors to the Kunoichi opened. Rose gasped at the inside. It was huge and amazing. Although the smell of sawdust and noisiness of the machines running weren't easy to tune out.

_Great idea for coming in here, huh, Rose? They're still working on it. _

She reached into her pocket to pull out car keys, but couldn't find them.

"Oh no. Where'd I put them?" She growled and checked her purse. They were nowhere to be found. "I hope I didn't drop them somewhere outside."

Zaru heard a new voice in the club. It was female. _I wonder who that is?_ She blinked as she saw a redheaded woman looking around the floor of her club. _Did she lose something?_ Standing up, the club owner headed over to the stranger.

"Um, hi there. Can I help you?"

Rose looked up. "Uh, thanks, love. I lost my bloody keys."

_An accent? _"You have an accent. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from England. I just moved here a week ago."

Zaru folded her arms across her chest. "That's neat. So, what are you doing here at my club?"

The British woman stared at the other person. "I came here because I saw a sign out there asking for help. So I came."

"You're looking for a job?" Zaru was hopeful.

"Yes. But I see it's still in construction so I thought I would come back another time."

"Oh. Oh no! Please don't go! You can fill out the application right now and we can do the interview after that."

Could this be what Rose was waiting for? There were a few questions she wanted to ask the woman, but other things came first. "I have to find my car keys before I do anything else."

"Oh. Well, I'll help you look for them if you want."

Relief washed over her face. "Thanks so much, love. I tend to be a little confused these days. Ever since moving here that is." She sweat dropped a little.

Zaru waved it off. "It's okay. I get so confused all the time, I wonder how I'm able to get through each day." The 18-year-old gestured toward the club-in-progress. "It's not easy when you have _this_ going on."

The young women went outside, treading down the same path Rose took as she walked toward the club. Ocean and stormy eyes searched the grounds for the missing keys. And as they walked, they spoke with one another, getting to know the other better.

"So, you _own_ this place?" The gothic's jaw dropped.

"Yep. Land and all." Zaru nodded. "_Jii-san _and grandma helped me to establish this area. They're investing in the club. Which is why there's so much going on with the building right now. They want it to be perfect for when it opens." A smile spread across her face. "And I can't wait until my goal has been reached."

"Goal, love?" When she received a nod from her new friend, she asked, "What goal would that be?"

"Well, it's not necessarily a goal, but more like a dream. Ya see, I've been clubbing a lot over the past few years. And seeing the business and atmosphere they produced, I realized how comfortable I was in it. So, I set forth to wanting to create my own club where _everybody_ is welcome. No matter the day or night. No stereotypes, discrimination, orientation, age, gender. Just… fun."

Rose couldn't help but stare wondrously at this girl. She was so young, but upon her shoulders was a high amount of expectations for a dream she had been wielding for a couple years.

"Wow. That's… amazing, mate. I would love to be around when that happens." She tried hinting about how desperately she wanted and needed a job.

Zaru smiled and looked down after hearing a jingling in front of her shoe. Reaching down, she pulled up a set of keys to which Rose accepted gratefully and hugged the stranger for it.

"Thanks, love. I couldn't leave without these."

The auburn-haired woman shook her head. "You're not leaving here until you get an application and an interview, hon." Setting a hand on her shoulder, she asked, "I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"Oh." _How could I be so rude and forget to introduce myself._ She mentally slapped herself silly. "I'm Rose Connelly."

"Zaru Kiys. Pleased to meet ya, Rose."

**END FLASHBACK**

Afterwards, Rose had filled out the application and was interviewed by Sakauchi. Although the new applicant had filled out for a witnessing position, the old man saw something in Rose and decided to have her try another job. With her intelligence and knowledgeable use of bookkeeping and mathematics, he knew she would be perfect in trying out for the financial advisor position of Kunocihi.

Zaru was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly hiding the party plans, she took out a pen and began writing on a work paper before replying.

"Come in."

Rose's head poked in the doorway with a smile on her face. "What are you doing up here this early in the morning, love?"

"Just thinking. That's all."

"Hmm. When you think, it could mean trouble."

Grabbing an eraser, the club owner threw it hitting Rose square in the nose.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"For being a smart-ass. That's why."

She rubbed her aching nose. "Well, you didn't have to be that mean. I was just saying." A false frown appeared. "You are just a meanie, love."

Zaru stuck out her tongue and smirked. "And I like it that way."

_Later in the morning…._

Maggie stood behind Glen as he sat in a swivel chair working on a computer. The blonde was utterly exhausted after spending the whole night trying to get the computer systems fully online. Although Wheeljack and Skyfire offered their help, Maggie insisted they concentrate on the Decepticons. They were more important than primitive technology.

Glen glanced back and forth from the keyboard he was typing frantically on. The data he was inserting was top secret. Even from the highest government. The only ones who were allowed to access those files were himself, Maggie and the Autobots. Although, they pretty much are the ones who gave them the data in the first place. It was a secret they held together.

The doors to the Autosect team room hissed open as a new face joined them. It was Mikaela. In the past couple weeks, the group had not seen much of her or Sam since they were getting his stuff ready for college. Bumblebee was overly excited as well even though Sam had already mentioned that he couldn't have a car while he was a freshman. The bot intended to sneak out to join him sometimes when he could.

The brunette teenager plopped herself down on a small stool right next to Glen who didn't' even notice her arrival. Maggie did and smiled.

"Hello, Mikaela. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I got bored after helping Sam finish packing. Bee brought me to see what everybody else was up to for a change."

"Well, we haven't seen either of you much over the past couple weeks." Mikaela nodded. "Must have been one hell of a pack." She grinned and Mikaela blushed.

"Uh, yeah. A lot of…packing."

With a laugh and a playful smack on the arm from Mikaela, they continued to watch Glen work his magic.

_Security Room_

Mirage stood, metal palms leaning against the control panel as he scoured the radar and scanner for any other Decepticon activity. He had been put on duty after he came back from taking Zaru to the club. Unfortunately, the mech didn't have a proper recharge overnight, so he was at a disadvantage. It was planned to head back to his quarters for a recharge nap, but he had to relinquish those thoughts after Optimus set him up on duty. The mech sighed heavily as blue optics continued scanning.

The double metal doors hissed open to reveal Prowl. The black and white Autobot was mumbling something about being woken out of a sound recharge. Mirage knew just how he felt. And not getting enough recharge would put the team at a disadvantage if the Decepticons were ever to attack. But for a couple weeks, there had been no attack by Starscream or any other of the Decepticons. So, they were safe. At least for the time being.

The blue spy mech gazed over at his friend.

"You know, Prowl, you need to quit complaining. I haven't had enough recharge either."

Prowl rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I _just_ fell into recharge when Optimus messaged me to come here to replace you."

"Replace me?" Mirage was surprised. The shifts usually lasted ten hours at a time. Not three. "Why are you replacing me now?"

"Because Optimus ordered it. Since you are the guardian of a human, he felt you should be on call just in case she needed you." Prowl set a hand against the base wall and glanced at the monitor. "So, anything yet?"

Mirage shook his head. "Nothing. No sign of Starscream or any of the other Decepticons." He tapped his face plate. "Do you think they might be planning something big?"

The Autobot vented out some air. "I don't know. If I know Starscream, he'll find some cowardly way to get things done. Even if it takes him awhile to plan it."

Mirage scoffed. "Probably send a Decepticon lackey to do his dirty work."

Both mechs nodded in agreement

_Sakauchi's Home_

Sakauchi finished getting himself dressed for the day. It was the first day he was to go back to work and he wanted to be well-prepared for it. Checking himself last minute in the mirror, he grabbed his house keys from his dresser on the way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Passing by the kitchen, he heard a soft noise and went to investigate. Peeking inside, his dark eyes narrowed and brows knitted together. The sight he saw made him want to use violence. There was no way anybody could hold him back if it came to it.

So in a low voice he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Arc smirked, sitting down in the kitchen chair cross-legged, two Japanese men in polo shirts and Bermuda shorts on either side of him.

"Hello, Sakauchi. I believe we were never able to finish our talk a couple weeks ago while you were in the hospital."

The old man stepped foot into the kitchen, arms folded across his chest.

"There's nothing for us to finish, Arc. You already spoke with Zaru yourself. And after she lost sight of you, I thought you'd be gone at least for a few more years." He shook his head. "But here you are in front of me."

The shaggy-haired man shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Sakauchi. Not until you tell Zaru the truth."

"What truth? There is no truth to you, boy. You left my daughter and granddaughter without a word."

"Do you have any idea the _hell_ I went through to finally be able to speak with my daughter?" Arc stood up quickly and snapped. "Quickly. But it was hell having to speak to you. A man who's been lying to Zaru all these years."

"I haven't been lying to her. I was just stating what I believed was truth." Sakauchi dropped his gaze. "And it's the only thing that kept Zaru on her feet all these years."

"I love her and you know it, old man. You know the full truth. And she's already found out about it. At least I hope she'll take what I told her to be the truth."

Angrily, Sakauchi rushed forward grabbing Arc by the collar of his shirt. His eyes darkened to an angry crimson almost. "What right do you have to speak with her? She's _my_ granddaughter! I've raised her all these years! _I'm _the one who's played the part of father to her!"

Arc reached up, grabbing a hold of his daughter's grandfather's wrists. He looked into the aged gaze.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to see her all the time. To touch her and hold her. To be able to see my own daughter all the time would have been worth more than all the money in the world." He pursed his lips together. "But you and Jessica pulled her away from me."

Sakauchi pulled Arc close to him so their faces were only centimeters away from each other.

"What kind of person are _you_ for leaving as soon as you found out Jessica was pregnant?"

The blue-eyed man glared straight into the dark eyes.

"The kind that was keeping his family safe. That's the kind of person I am, Sakauchi."

For once, Sakauchi was speechless.

_Couple days later; Zaru's house_

Erin finished putting up the last decoration in the living room. She had been working on the ceiling for at least an hour getting the streamers criss-crossed like a checkerboard. The poor girl had no idea why she was doing it, but if it was for her boss and new friend, it was worth the time and effort. It was nice and decorative.

Jade walked into the living room and gasped at the sight before her.

"Oh my gawd, Erin! You've done such an awesome job in here! Zaru is gonna flip out!" The blonde-brunette laughed, handing her friend a bottled water.

"Yeah, well, my mom's a fashion designer, so with the boss' request I just pulled a simple design from my head. Not a big deal."

Jade shook her head. "No, Erin. It's awesome. Not to mention rather creative with the different colored streamers."

The strawberry-blonde smirked. "Yeah, well, I guess so." She giggled a little before a taking a sip of water.

"Guys, is everything done in - Oh this is sweet!" Leiana spun around and glomped Erin. "You are a genius! This is great! Rose'll absolutely love it."

"Seems you guys are going through a lot for a simple surprise party." Another voice came from the front door that was now open.

Kia stood carrying a couple six packs of beer. Maggie was right behind her carrying a few heavy-looking plastic bags most likely filled with even more alcohol and sodas.

"She's our best friend, Kia. Not to mention she's done so much stuff for us." Jade answered.

"Or do you need more facts, Kia?" The familiar voice of the club owner came from the opposite side of the room. She had a beer in one hand and car keys in another.

Kia snorted and headed through, shoving by her instantly.

Leiana set her hands on her hips. "Damn, isn't she such a rude little bitch."

"Don't worry about her, Lala. This is Rose's day. Remember?"

"If she even remembered her own birthday."

Erin was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Zaru smiled. "Well, Rose is always so busy with work, sometimes she'll forget what day it is. The poor woman gets so stressed with her job, her sleeping schedule is hell and its been hard for her to keep things in order."

The new group member nodded. "Oooh. I see now. She probably doesn't realize it's her birthday today which will make her _think_ there's really nothing unusual going on."

"Right." Nodding, the older woman walked forward.

"Uh, where are you going, Zaru?"

"Left my bag in the car. Rose's present from me is in there." She took a swig of beer before turning sideways to get past Erin and Jade. "I'll be right back."

Maggie set a bag down before grabbing a hold of Zaru's forearm. "I'm so sorry about Kia these past couple of weeks. She can be rather…"

"Annoying? Obnoxious? Bitchy? Maddening?"

"I was going to say rude, but I guess your words make some sense to her actions as well." Maggie huffed a little. "I truly am sorry for her though. She rarely drinks."

"And she acts all big and bad when she does?"

The blonde shook her head. "Kind of. When she does drink, she gets all 'manly', I guess would probably be the word. She tends to start fights and wants to finish them in a round of fisticuffs."

Zaru cleared her throat. "Either way, if she drinks around me, she just better keep her mouth shut. Because last time she decided to open her mouth to me, Kia almost got clobbered." Her back turned. "And I won't miss this time.'

Maggie closed her eyes and sighed.

_Later On_

"You didn't have to pick me up, Blurr. I do have my own transportation you know." Rose continued to hound her guardian. "And another thing, why exactly are we going to Zaru's house again, love?"

Blurr sighed mentally. _"Rose, we must head over to Zaru's residence to pick her up. Mirage is busy at the base."_

"Right." The redhead huffed. The club was supposed to be open within an hour and there was still a lot of stuff to do.

Rose's guardian shook his head. _She has no idea. The poor femme has been so busy, stress has taken its course on her. Forgot her own birthday. Zaru was right._

Blurr pulled up in front of Zaru's house. The lights in the living room were off, but the bedroom light upstairs was on. Rose honked her guardian's horn to make sure Zaru came out. A few minutes passed with no view of her best friend.

"Damn it. I'm going to kick her bloody arse." The English woman muttered while getting out of the driver's seat.

The door to the house was unlocked so she let herself in.

"Bloody hell it's dark in here." Closing the front door, she could faintly make out the living room doorway in the darkness. Reaching her arm around, the woman felt a light switch and flicked it on.

"_**SURPRISE!**_"

Everybody shouted and laughed seeing the shock on their friend's face.

"Happy Birthday, Rose." Jade clapped her hands.

A thud resounded around the room. Shouts of "Oh god, Rose!" and "Oh, shit!" echoed in the house on top of each other. All flocked over to her. The reason?

Rose had fainted.

TBC…

**A/n:** Poor Rose! She fainted! O.O Poor thing! Ha Ha Ha.

Sweet Mechs,

Zaru


	12. Chapter 11

The Flaming Dawn

**by Zaru**

**New Summary: **Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own _Club Kunoichi_. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: **I don't want to be a crank, but this is a filler chapter! I think… (confusion sweeps over). Meh needs some aspirin. I'm in total headache mode now.

**Chapter 11**

Ratchet moved over to Rose swiftly, kneeling on the floor and patting her cheek gently.

"Rose, wake up, my dear."

The whole room was in confusion to the situation. Why did she faint like that? Didn't she know something like this was going to happen? Especially on her birthday? Kia shook her head and chugged some of her beer.

"Nothing like a party without entertainment." She smirked and received a glare from Zaru whose arms were folded together tightly against her chest. "What's the matter, Miss Drama Queen? Don't have anywhere else to look?"

Her body trembled with hostility toward this other woman. It didn't matter whether or not she was army and in the Autosect team If she so much as opened her mouth again, there would be consequences of the worst kind.

"They always say that you need something ugly in your life to look at." A devilish smirk spread across her face when she saw Kia redden. "Oh, what's the matter, Kia? Can't take the heat? Stay out of the kitchen."

"Why you little - ARGH!" The raven-haired female leapt into the air only to be blocked and grabbed by none other than Ironhide.

"What in the pit is wrong with you human femmes? Can't you go one day without trying to up the other?" He laced his huge fingers around Kia's upper arm to keep her from moving from his sight.

"She started it!" Was her only shout.

Zaru rushed forward, being stopped by strong arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Skyfire shouted. "We got enough problems right now. The main one being Rose. So can you get off your high horses right now and worry about your friend?"

Jade and the others blinked. They had never heard Skyfire raise his voice like that before. It was definitely unexpected.

Zaru calmed down, but Kia didn't.

"No! Let me at her! She tried to attack me!" Her fingers bent like claws ready to strike.

Ironhide shook his head and chuckled at her. "You are one fired-up femme, Kia Hawkins."

Her body stilled and heated up. _Was that an insult? Or a compliment? _She couldn't decipher between the two, but it had her blushing.

"That's more like it." Skyfire stated as he let go of his friend. "Now, please. Rose has awakened so we can finally begin the party. All right?"

"Fine. But I don't want that crazy bitch near me again! Because if she causes anymore problems, I want her out of my house!" Stepping away from them, Zaru checked up on Rose. "Hey, Rose, how ya feeling? Better?"

Rose set a hand upon her forehead. "Wow. That was just… wow." Looking around, there were many with worried expressions. She assured them all she was fine with a smile and her usual, "I'm bloody all right!"

Blurr shook his head. "You really had us shaken there for a minute, Rose." He patted her back, chuckling as he moved away from his charge and her spark mate.

"You really all right, my English Rose?" The medic checked her, scanning through the holoform's blue eyes.

She pushed his head up, keeping the scanner away from her. "I'm fine, Ratch. Don't worry. It was just surprise and shock is all."

He smiled as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "You didn't remember it was your birthday today, did you?"

"Actually no. I never really checked the date today. I was more worried about getting some work done than my birthday."

"Did you think we wouldn't do something like this for you, Rose?" Zaru asked while smiling.

The gothic shrugged her shoulders languidly. "It's pretty hard to decipher you guys half the time."

"Ya think? I'm very unpredictable." She clicked her mouth twice and winked before heading over to the food table. "Come on! Let's eat!" She slapped her hands together happily. "I'm starving!"

Maggie munched on a cracker happily. She was thrilled at another surprise party. But only this time, she couldn't talk to the Autobots openly. There was a stranger amongst them who had no idea what they were so her mouth had to stay shut on such things. Sighing, the Australian woman skimmed the atmosphere setting her eyes on the one mech she was newly familiar with. Her heart skipped a beat lately every time she thought of him or was near him. There was no explanation for it.

Blurr felt eyes staring at him and glanced up only to see Maggie Madsen staring at him. Smiling small, he gave a wave only to have her blush and turn away quickly. He should have known better. For the most part, he had tried to avoid her in the means that whatever was happening with his spark would dissipate over time as long as he moved from her periodically. Although Ratchet did mention she was probably his spark mate, it was something he still needed to think about.

Ironhide escorted Kia over to Maggie. She was still in a fuss about the drama between her and Zaru.

"I believe she belongs with you, Maggie." The scarred man stated.

"What'd she do this time?"

Ironhide smirked. "Your lil burner here decided to mess with Zaru again." Not that he wouldn't have minded seeing a fight break out between the two. He had a feeling that both would be evenly matched somehow and it would be very entertaining to watch.

"How could you start another fight? This is going too far, Kia. You need to knock it off."

Kia's jaw dropped. "I didn't start! She did with her snotty little insults!"

"I don't want to hear no more about it! You are to remain away from her at all times during the duration of this event, are you understanding me, Kia?"

"Fine." She mumbled and folded her arms across her chest. _But don't think I won't bother her _after_ this is over._ She cackled inside her head. This chick was really fun to mess with.

TBC…

A/n: VERY SHORT! I know it! I'm sorry! I really am… *sigh* But it's a filler and there will be more later on, okay? Thanks!

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	13. Chapter 12

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n:** Wow. Chapter 12 no doubt! Me is happy about this! So I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And even though it's short, please LOVE IT XD

**Chapter 12**

_After one at Zaru's house... _

The party died a little after eleven. Many of the guests, most human and a few transformers, were tired. The Autobots wished to take a recharge in their quarters at the base after many hours of using their holoforms. Some of the humans got a ride home while a few of them decided to stay behind sleeping in different areas of Zaru's house.

Zaru sat cross-legged on the couch, hands folded in her lap while Rose sat longways on the couch, ankles crossed with her feet propped on her friend's lap. Her arm looped over her face as she fought against a yawn that was ready to come through.

"So, Rose, you enjoy your birthday party?" Zaru wondered.

She answered with a happy nod. "Oh yes, love. I enjoyed it very much." Rose removed the arm from her face and grinned. "I don't think I've had that much fun in so long."

Patting the heavy-looking boots her friend wore, she smiled herself. "I'm glad." Her face grew solemn and Rose noticed right away.

"You all right, Zaru?" Pushing herself to sit up better, she removed her feet and tucked her legs beneath herself. "You didn't seem like you were having much of a good time this evening."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Was the 23-year-old's quick response. With a quick glance at Rose, she knew her friend wouldn't believe her. "Okay, I'm not fine." Zaru freed her hair from the confines of the ponytail and ran her fingers through it, tucking strands behind her ears.

"Then what's wrong?" Rose urged her to speak.

"I don't really know actually. So much shit is going on right now, I have no idea what I should be concentrating on."

"Maybe you need to get the situation with your father settled first. Perhaps that might ease your mind a lot more."

Zaru shrugged. "I guess, but I don't know where my father is or if he's even coming back ever again. I didn't exactly make a good note of myself in front of him after I ran out of the club." She laughed at herself.

The gothic female lowered her stormy eyes as if in deep thought. "Perhaps you might speak with Grandpa Sakauchi. He might know the whereabouts of your father."

"Speaking of _jii-san_, I haven't heard from him in a couple days. And I'm surprised he didn't make it here to your party after he said he would try if he wasn't busy."

"Well, he started work back up a few days ago. I'm sure that was keeping him quite busy." Laughing she stated, "He's an old man. He's in the age of forgetting."

Blue eyes rolled. "We should go over and see how he's doing. What do you think?"

"I think that is a splendid idea. Let's go now." Rose stretched out before standing. "Come on now."

"You want to leave everybody here?" She gestured to their friends. Maggie was fast asleep on a recliner, Leiana had passed out earlier on the long buffet table against the other side of the room while Kia lay on the floor underneath the table after becoming too drunk to stay awake.

"Oh bollocks! Come on! They're too tired to even notice we're gone. I'm sure." Grabbing her best friend's hand, she pulled with all her strength and jostled the table Kia laid under.

"All right. All right. I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Rose stuck her tongue out at Zaru before grabbing her coat that lay on the coat rack next to the door. "We best get moving so we can get back before anybody _does_ wake up."

_Outside..._

It was a very cold August night. It wasn't unusual though. It was the last week of the summer and fall was not too far away. The chill in the air made Zaru and Rose shudder underneath the thin spring jackets they were wearing. Walking along the pathway, they both took notice that none of the transformers, except for Sunstreaker and Mirage, were there. Of course, they both took shelter in Zaru's double garage from the cold and rain that had threatened to fall earlier that evening.

"I guess we're taking Mirage then." Rose sighed. She wished her guardian was there. He had the best heating system. Not to mention the comfiest seats to fall asleep on.

"No. I don't want to disturb him. He hasn't had enough recharge lately. I'm not going to allow him to drive when he's still tired. The swerving will cause me to be pulled over and asked to take a breathalyzer by the police."

Rose clutched the jacket tightly around her. "Then what do you suggest? Sunstreaker?"

"No. We'll walk. It's not that far. Only about a ten minute walk from here."

"All right. Let's go."

The two of them journeyed down the sidewalk toward Sakauchi's home.

_Sakauchi's Residence..._

Arc sat at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in front of him. He welcomed the steam that slithered its way toward his nostrils, the smell calming him. Sakauchi was on the other side of the table, his own cup in his hand, sipping away slowly. The two men had been speaking with one another a lot since the day he surprised the old man in his kitchen and demanded Zaru know the truth about him.

"Do you really think it to be necessary that she knows the truth? It will only hurt her." Sakauchi took a sip of the coffee. "I mean, some things should be said and others shouldn't. You know what I mean, Arc?"

"I know what you mean, Sakauchi. I do. But Zaru needs to know at least some of the truth about me. I can't keep getting pushed away from her like this."

The older man nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly, Arc. But what are you going to tell her? You can't exactly blurt out that you are working for the American and Japanese governments as a secret agent now can you?"

"She deserves to know the truth. I can't keep letting her live like this. I mean, it broke my heart six years ago when she pushed me away when I was only trying to help her."

"Getting involved in her love life wasn't exactly helping anything, now was it?"

The shaggy-haired man nodded. "I know. But remember how he turned out? He was an abusive bastard, Sakauchi. I had no choice but to get involved." He took a sip of coffee. "I tried telling her what a terrible person he was, but she just shut me out completely. How could she do that when I was only trying to help?"

Sakauchi sighed heavily. He had been rather precarious of Lyric himself way back when. But the young man had made himself noteworthy to all in sight. Frankly, the old man had suggested Zaru say yes to him when he asked her out. It was more his fault than Zaru's for getting involved in that relationship. And the blame on himself would never wither away.

"She's an independent person, Arc. You know that? Being told what to do is actually one of her little pet peeves."

Arc chuckled. "Is that why she owns a club instead of working in one?"

"Exactly. Being the owner gives her independence and make her own rules."

"I wish I did become involved in her life more often than to have Jessica telling me how to approach my own child."

"Did you ever have other children besides her, Arc?"

The younger man averted his gaze sadly. "Eh, no."

"Why not?"

Arc fisted his hands together. "Because I never found anybody I loved more than I did Jessica. And I guess I felt that it wouldn't be fair to Zaru to have siblings who had my attention more than she did."

Before Sakauchi could form a word from his mouth, a knock sounded on the back door of the kitchen.

"I wonder who that could be at this time of night."

Sakauchi stood and carried on with his feet toward the door. Forcing the blinds to the side, he peered outside the window seeing Zaru and Rose.

"Who is it?" The agent asked.

"It's Zaru. And Rose, my non-blood related, British granddaughter."

"You have another granddaughter?"

"She's Zaru's best friend. And she's like family." Grabbing the knob, he pulled the door open gesturing for the two cold women to come in before they froze. "Come in, my young ones. It's rather chilly outside."

Zaru shook off the cold before smiling at her grandfather. "_Jii-san_, you forgot about Rose's birthday party tonight, didn't you?" She folded her arms across her chest in mock anger.

"No I didn't. I merely had some other matters to attend to, my dear." He laughed as he leaned over, kissing his granddaughter on her frozen cheek. When her smile widened, he asked, "What are you doing here at this time of night anyhow?"

Rose smiled warmly and chirped, "The party was a really dull so we decided to come here and see what you were doing."

"As you can see, I am rather wide awake." He chuckled. "Along with some company."

"Company, _jii-san?_" Zaru blinked. Sakauchi shook his head and pointed toward the kitchen table. Her blue eyes followed where he showed her and blinked again. "Dad."

Arc stood up and smirked. "Hey, baby."

_Nemesis..._

The scrap metal burst into several pieces after being thrown harshly against the ship's wall. The shards of metal gleamed under the illuminated area, only darkening when a shadow was overcast.

Rage boiled within him. It had been at least a couple months almost since he bolted away from Earth shortly after his, what he wished, victorious return. His old friend Skyfire was down for the count, ready to be annihilated until the Autobots showed up, outnumbering him. He had been ruined deeply, his wing broken in several places, not to mention near his vocal processor which he was surprised wasn't damaged during his short battle with them.

Starscream stood tall, metal chin jutted out in pride. He wouldn't allow them to fool him again. No. He was going to be ready to attack them when they least expected it. Now that he had his military operations' commander back on board, there was no way he would lose against them. Not when he had his own forces to outwit the Autobots once and for all.

A smirk appeared on his mouth plates. "Just you wait, Autoscum. I will be victorious against you. I will crush your metal within my very grasp and laugh out loud as your mates see you die."

_Yes.... just you wait._

The fire from the torch was the only other light in the small lab room aboard the Nemesis. Metal sizzled as it was pieced together in a rather unusual way with the ends not equaling each other. But somehow, the one who worked on it seemed to make it work. As the pieces continued melding together, the torch fire extinguished itself earning a few Cybertronian swear words from the worker.

The Decepticon stared down at the torch with his single, robotic eye. The redness it held was the color of blood. Through that one eye, one could see the personality there. He was rather brutal, even for thinking within a scientific area.

Shockwave had always been awed by the attraction of science. And it was science that kept him thinking better than the others. Because, unlike the other Decepticons who kill and maim with no remorse no matter how bad the situation is, he thinks on his feet. The tactician thinks of the best ways to eliminate his enemies that would cause the most damage. It was a fascination with him. A fascination that would most likely never die away from him.

The purple Decepticon raised his right arm which held the laser cannon in lieu of his hand. If he only had two hands, it would probably make his job much easier. But since he could remember, the cannon had been infused along with him, therefore he would not ruin what his creator had given him. Not to mention the fact that it was a great weapon that was ready to destroy the beings on the planet Earth that Starscream had affectionately considered 'the most disgusting and infuriating creatures he had ever laid his optics on.'

A chuckle escaped him. The thought of being able to destroy humans in their next battle was making him blood-thirsty. But only in a scientific manner of speaking.

The humans wouldn't know what hit them when Shockwave joined the group of Decepticons heading along with Starscream to exact his revenge. Oh yes. There was hell to pay and he was just the Decepticon to help send the Autobots and humans there.

TBC...

A/n: Okay, so .... bite me! I know I said this chapter wouldn't be out until the end of the week. I lied. I decided to allow it to be up, but only because I really think this is good to end here. Chapter 13 will be worked on starting tomorrow while I'm at work. So hope you enjoyed and stay by your mechs, guys!

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	14. Chapter 13

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n:**

**Chapter 13**

_Zaru's house..._

A jackhammer was working her brain rather well. She knew because the pain of it was just too much to bear. It pounded and pounded, her skull ready to crack open from the intensity of it.

Kia opened her eyes, only to shut them again as the bright illumination of the lights in the dining room surrounded her. _Ah, damn. I am never getting drunk again. _

Feeling around, her body hobbled across the floor as she slowly, but unsteadily made her way from under the table. Her stomach churned, nausea on the uprise.

_This isn't really good..._

Her whole body felt wobbly, but heavy. It was the feeling she had all the time whenever she drank too much and passed out. Reaching her arm out too far, the raven-haired beauty groaned as she feel face first to the tiled floor.

"Oh this really sucks ass." Her voice mumbled against the tile.

It was no use. She couldn't move. The hangover was too much for her now. Barely able to move, she had gotten herself to turn over before opening her eyes again staring up at the ceiling.

"_Damn, I hate her..._" The words trailed off as she thought of her hatred toward Zaru.

"Mmm."

The moaning sound moved Kia to alertness, but it also made her head hurt more. The slightest sound easily made her want to shot anything that made any type of noise.

"Shut up, whoever is moaning." The light was still too bright for her to open her eyes. _What I wouldn't give for aspirin right now._

Leiana unfurled herself from the buffet table she lay upon and stretched far. She pushed herself up on her elbows, hearing crunching sounds, and looked around while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh man. I fell asleep." Looking down, she noticed what she was lying upon. "Shit. I slept on the food."The latina swung her legs over the buffet edge and sat up. Crumbs of chips, pretzels and other junk food lay strewn everywhere around her. "This is really not where I intended to sleep last night."

She cracked her neck hoping for some tension release after sleeping on such a hard surface.

"Shut up over there! You're being too loud, dammit!" Leiana recognized the voice as their new team member Kia Hawkins.

"Pfft. It's only loud when you drink yourself to the point of passing out, Kia. That's your fucking fault. Not mine." She grabbed a handful of the crumbed food and threw it to where Kia's upper body was poking out from under the dining room table.

"Ouch! Bitch!" Her own voice was even too loud for her. "This is cockamamie bullshit you know!"

Smirking, Leiana jumped down from the buffet onto the food and crunched loudly, stomping along the way. "Is that loud enough for ya, Kia?"

"I'm gonna kill you when I get over this hangover!" She ground her teeth so hard, it hurt her head even worse.

"What is all that _noise?_" Maggie mewled as she tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable in the recliner she lay in.

"Your friend here has a hangover." The dark-skinned woman grinned at the concept. "She doesn't like it when I make noise."

Maggie sighed heavily as she sat up, hair in disarray. "You were the worse for drinking last night, Kia. And I hope this hangover teaches you a lesson." Maggie pushed down the recliners foot rest back into the chair. "Not that you even learn any kind of lesson anyways." She murmured to herself as she stood to stretch out her body.

Kia shook her head and unshielded her eyes. "You got something to say, Mags? Spit it out!"

"All right then!" Hands on her hips, the Australian sized up her friend as she stood over her. "You barely drink, Kia, but when you do, it's harsh. You start shit with the wrong people. You are overly rude to others who are your friends and your quick wit and sense of humor are pfffffffffffffffft!" Crossing her arms, she asked, "Must I continue?"

"Pssh. Not like you're gonna stop anyways." Taking a deep breath, she used the table above her as leverage and stood up on spaghetti legs. "Damn, I hate waking up in someplace strange." Adjusting to the light she stated, "This is one fugly house." Her head throbbed. "Mags, go get me some aspirin."

"I don't think so. Get it yourself."

"Uh, Zaru doesn't like other people she don't know or like going through her things. I'll go get it." Leiana patted Maggie on the shoulder before wandering out of the room and up the stairs.

The blonde glared at the raven-haired army official.

"_What?_"

"I think it's about time you started to patch things up with Zaru."

"Ugh. Not this again, Maggie. It's always the same old thing with you. I'm not going to like her. I'm not going to speak with her unless necessary either."

"Do we have to put you two in a room together with no escape so you can duke it out with each other?"

"You do that and there will be a dead body when you return. And I'd rather not become a murderer."

Maggie just sighed. _There is nothing that will change her attitude toward Zaru. Unless something big happened to put them together._ "Fine. You wanna go the rest of your time here with that attitude toward somebody you barely know? Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you." She turned to walk away before slowing down at the arch entrance to the kitchen. "But just remember, Kia: If a situation arises where you are in danger and she is the only one who can save you, do you think she would?"

Her words were branded hot through the throbbing pain of Kia's mind.

_Mikaela's house..._

She was bored out of her mind. There was nothing really to do. Early yesterday morning, she had seen Sam off with his parents, with him giving her hearty permission to take care of Bumblebee for him. She was the only one he could trust to take care of his best friend and guardian. There was no one else who he could trust that much with him. Mikaela smirked as she went through several pieces of junk mail sent to her father's mechanic shop. It was the same everyday. Coupons, spam, work-at-home. All those were pieces of crap to her. She wanted something special. A letter from Sam would be nice once in awhile. Email. A phone call. Those were the only ways the couple would continue their long-distance relationship.

Her heart broke when she thought of not having her boyfriend near. It was lonely. She fisted her hand and rested her chin on it.

"I should have gone to Rose's birthday party tonight. At least I would have had fun then."

But she really couldn't. The poor girl had to work in the shop repairing cars all day. And afterward, she was exhausted, taking a long sleep in a nice, warm and cozy bed.The young woman yawned and decided to head back to bed. She would talk to Sam via chat tomorrow night and there they would talk about everything she knew of.

_Sakauchi's House_

"And, well, that's pretty much all I can tell you at this point."

Zaru was flabbergasted. The man that she knew as her father worked for the government? How could he not tell her about this? All the words her mother and grandfather fed her over the years were mostly lies. Even her grandfather had confirmed Arc's story. And he never backed up him before. So it must be true about what her father was telling her.

"B-But how come you didn't tell me about this before? Why keep this from me for so long? If I had known those years ago, I wouldn't have acted the way I have been toward you, daddy." Her eyes shimmered with oncoming tears and Rose leaned over, patting her friend's clasped hands. "I can't believe that mom would talk so...so... I can't even think of the right word for it."

"Perhaps 'heartless' would be the right word, mate. After all, with what you told me about your mother and things about your father, well, I would say they were heartless." She smiled warmly as she glanced over at Sakauchi. "Do you not agree, Grandpa Sakauchi?"

The old man nodded. "I certainly do agree with you there, my dear. Jessica spoke of him more cruely than I ever did. And I'm her father." He let out a quick chuckle. "I guess I cannot apologize enough for those words I ever spoke of you in the past, Arc. It was wrong and I hope you will forgive me in the future."

Arc nodded and shook back his shaggy brown hair. "You got it old man." His blue eyes melded with Zaru's. "Do you think you can forgive me for never being able to be there for you?" He reached over and pulled her hands into his big ones.

Warm. They felt so warm and strong. Come to realize it, she never was able to really get the feel of his touch when he held her hands in his. So much had been missed over the years with him and it impacted her heavily.

"Yeah, dad. I forgive you." The tears fell and she launched herself at him, enveloping him in a loving embrace.

Arc was shocked at his daughter's quick reaction, and smiled, holding his daughter tightly against him. He felt there was going to be a new beginning for them both and plenty of years to catch up on.

Rose smiled. It was a beautiful sight, a relationship between father and daughter finally opened, allowing them the chance to begin anew, whereas before this tender moment, the relationship between them was rather rocky and untraveled. It was bringing tears to her own eyes and she wiped at them, smearing her mascara. _Oh bloody hell!_ _Next time I'm using waterproof._

_In another part of Tranquility..._

_Dammit! I hate this! _

The short black-haired teen was frustrated. It was nearly two in the morning and she had yet to fall asleep. The headaches she had been getting for awhile now were wearing her down. Her sleep routine turned into work time since the headaches wouldn't go away and made her have trouble gaining the sleep she needed.

It was tiresome at that point. And her only problem with not being able to sleep besides the migraines, was she had to wake up at six in the morning to watch her twin cousins for her aunt who had to be at work by seven o'clock. In just four hours, she would have to get out of bed groggy, shower and get dressed and head over only praying that they were asleep. The twins were terrors and kept her at bay most of the time. Lucky for her, she had her headphones and player to keep her occupied as Disney movies kept them occupied most of the time.

Piper Somoon couldn't stand the silence surrounding her anymore. Frustratingly, she grabbed a heavily-bound book on her night stand and plopped it down on her lap. _I should get some reading done at least._

Over the summer, the sophomore history teacher had given all the students a heavy-duty work packet to do over the summer. It included titles of books they were to read and answer the questions given on the worksheets as well as week to week textbook work that had to be done and handed in to their junior year history teacher on the first day of school. Even though Piper had a love of history, the homework was too much for her. Although her intelligence ran high, she never wanted to share it with anybody else. The 16-year-old received the highest grades of A's and B's in school just to satisfy her mother mostly. But she did want to work hard and be able to get out of school as soon as possible. That much she wanted.

She rubbed her temples and sighed. It was going to be another sleepless night, she was sure of that.

_Erin and Jade's Residence..._

Erin was wide awake unlike Jade who was sleeping peacefully away in her bed next door to her friend's.Being almost two in the morning, it was rather unusual for her to be like that. Her strawberry blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow as she lay on her facing the ceiling. The 18-year-old just couldn't sleep. There was nothing wrong with her. At least not health wise. She was doing so well for herself. She had a job, friends, place to live AND going to college very soon.

_College..._

That was a word Erin thought she would never say in a positive way in her life. In fact, there were a lot of things she used to think were negative.

Erin had grown up, her mother gone most of the time since she was a fashion designer. Always went to school, being the quiet and shy girl to her classmates. Usually baggy clothes were worn by her because of the self-consciousness she felt around others. With having to keep her grades up, there was rarely any time for friends. And the only friend she really had was Jade who always visited during the summer months since she was ten years old. That was how she knew Jade. Erin had always admired Jade's aunt who took risks. Made things to her advantage. But when she had died and Jade let her know, the girl broke down into tears and stayed in her room for days, her mother not even noticing her daughter's absence around the day.

Now, she 18. She had her whole life a head of her. A new one. She had an awesome job which she was thankful for because of Jade's boss. All of her co-workers were her friends and life was good. Living so far away made her homesick sometimes. But she always choked it up and went through with it. Life was hard. And making choices in your life was one of the hardest things to do.

Smiling, Erin thanked the world around her for the life she was able to live. Without friends like Jade, who made sure things were as comfortable as possible for her, there would be no great life for her.

_Outside of Zaru's Residence..._

The two women made their way up the sidewalk and turned onto the pathway to Zaru's house. It had become colder than before and the jackets they were didn't allow heat to stay. Teeth chattering, Rose ran up to the front door and waited for Zaru to unlock it.

The green-haired woman turned to see her spark mate's alt mode in the garage still in recharge. She smiled and dug through her pockets for the house keys.

"Come on, love, it's freezing out here!" Her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Nah. You go on in. I'm gonna hang out here with Mirage for a bit."

Rose blinked. "It's bloody freezing out here!"

"It's called 'garage door', Rose." Smirking, she threw the keys to her friend before heading across the grass damp from the oncoming morning dew.

"You are really crazy, mate." Jingling the keys, she found the right one before entering the house and shutting it tightly to keep the chill from coming in.

The garage connected to the house had two garages, each with their own individual areas. Sunstreaker was in the one closest to the house, as deep inside as possible to keep away from the chill of the night and Mirage was parked diagonal inside as though he was too tired to even move it right. Smiling, the woman made her way inside Mirage's area and pressed two buttons. Both garage doors closed slowly, but surely allowing the place to become filled with warmth. Tip-toeing across the way, she opened the passenger side door and gently placed herself inside before closing the door fully behind her. The silence within the vehicle was shattered by static coming from the radio.

Zaru smirked as she caressed the middle console.

"_Why are you out here? It is late in the evening. You should be in recharge right now_."Mirage's deep voice sounded through the radio.

"Eh, well, I wouldn't be able to sleep after that party. Plus, I went to go see _Jii-san_ with Rose."

"_And_?"

"My father was there."

Mirage mentally nodded to himself. _So she decided to go see her grandfather and yet her father was there as well. _Since he could not sense any discomfort or stress from his spark mate, something great must have transpired between the two.

"_So, what happened?_"

A smile appeared. "We had a nice talk and we're going to be in each other's lives more often than nought."

A male figure, made up of several pixels, appeared in the driver's seat next to Zaru. He smirked as he reached out a hand, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I'm glad things have worked out well between you and your father."

Her eyes closed as she reached up, covering his hand with hers. "Yeah. I'm glad, too, Mirage."

"So, what do you plan on doing now that things will be okay?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Go on with life as usual. But this time, I have my father there for me, too." The black-haired holoform leaned over and chastely pressed his lips to hers. "Maybe things will get better for you from now on as well."

Nodding, she answered, "Yeah. I think they will." And collided her lips against his.

Little did they and anybody else know, that very soon, their lives will all collide together as the presence of evil makes its claim on Earth once more.

TBC...

A/n: That... bites. I hope you are not all disappointed with chapter 13. It took me awhile to actually work on it. I did want to make it longer, but that would be pushing things too close to the edge for me. Please remember to read and review. Thank you very much.

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	15. Chapter 14

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: **I know that this chapter is past due. Been over a month I believe since I updated. So here's a very short update for all of you. No ideas have really been coming to me, so this is the best that I could with what I had already planned out with so far. XD

**Chapter 14**

The sound of pots and pans clanging alerted the several human women located in their friend's home that somebody was messing around in the kitchen. Leiana was the first to wake up, stretching gracefully and groaning. There was a string of tension in her back from sleeping oddly angled on the loveseat in the corner of the living room. Glancing around, she noticed Maggie and Kia were already getting up as well, yawning.

"Morning, guys." The Latina rubbed her still sleepy eyes. When the crashing of pots on the stove sounded again, she jumped. "What the hell is that?"

Kia, who was nearest the kitchen after falling asleep under the dining room table yet again, strained her neck to peer over her shoulder. She could see three feet. _Who the hell has three feet?_ Grabbing the edge of the table, she pulled herself up, using the palms of her hands to keep her steady."Who's in there, Kia?" Maggie asked, already sitting up at the edge of the recliner, legs crossed.

The raven-haired army woman rushed to stand. She heard a snicker in the living room and saw Maggie out of the corner of her eye now leaning against the arched way into the dining area.

Her fist clenched tightly. "What are you snickering for, Mags?"

The Australian woman pointed. "You look like you have a cat on your head."

"No I don't!" She reached up feeling several clumps of hair together. "Ah, damn it! Where's the bathroom?"

"Where you left it last night before you passed out under the dining room table, Kia." Leiana's arms were folded across her chest. Although when we were up earlier this morning, I was surprised you didn't have to puke your guts out."

"Want a knuckle sandwich first thing in the morning?"

The dark-skinned young woman stepped up. "You want one as well? Cause I'm more than game right now." Her eyes were slit in annoyance.

The blonde in the small trio at the moment stepped between them. "Now, this is not our home. It's Zaru's. You are to act rationally, not be assholes to each other."

When Kia was ready to open her mouth again, the ring tone from a cell phone went off. All stared back into the living room where Rose yelped, dropping the loud ringing and vibrating phone on the floor.

"Ah, bloody hell! I hate you, you wanker of a cell phone! Can't anybody sleep peacefully around here without being vibrated upon?" Realizing what she said, her face flushed.

"Answer the damn phone will you?!" Kia growled.

"Go to the pit, mate." Leaning against the back of the couch, she flipped open the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Well, 'ello there, lass." _A deep, cheerful male voice was on the other end, a little static making it's way between words.

_Oh my goodness! It can't be. _"Derrick, is that you?" She asked.

"_No, it's your stalker. Who else could it be?_" The man joked with her on the other end.

Rose shook her head and smiled. "It's so good to hear from you, love. How are you?"

There was a few seconds of silence before he replied, "_I'm packing._"

"Packing? Are you moving?"

"_No. I'm actually going to be visiting the states for awhile. And I'm coming to visit you first since I will be going from California around the country."_

Her eyes widened. "Are you seriously considering coming here, mate? Oh that would be bloody fabulous!"

Leiana and Maggie were a little curious as to who Derrick was. Maggie thought it might be a relative and Leiana considered it could be an ex-boyfriend. When a hand was set upon each of their shoulders, both woman jumped only to see Zaru standing there with a smile on her face.

"Holey shit, Zaru! What the fuck did you scare us like that for?" Zaru's shift supervisor punched her mockingly in the shoulder.

"Well, I came in because I heard voices. And that kind of told me you were up, so I came in to get you guys for some breakfast."

"I don't want to eat anything you make."

Leiana glared over at Kia who stilled looked the worse for wear with clothes disheveled and hair all frizzed and tangled. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under her eyes.

"If you don't wanna eat, that's fine by me. But I'm starving and willing to eat anything. Even if it's made by Zaru."

The green-haired woman raised an eyebrow, a frown appearing. "Hey! I take that as an insult to my heritage!"

By terms, Zaru was only part Japanese, but she loved to make her favorite dishes from her heritage country. And sometimes, her friends didn't like the taste of what she made. Especially when they couldn't even pronounce it.

"Poor Zaru. Well, I cannot wait to taste your cooking." Maggie set a hand upon her new friend's arm.

"Thank you." Zaru blew a raspberry to Leiana. "Besides, I'm making regular food for breakfast. I got sausage, eggs, toast, bacon. The works. If you don't wanna eat that, then go home and make yourself something." With that, she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Leiana just laughed a little and motioned for Maggie to follow her in. Who they saw in there shocked them. But only a little.

Rose proceeded to end her conversation on the phone with her friend Derrick. She noticed by sight that nobody was in the living room or dining area any longer. But she could hear mumbled voices coming from the kitchen. Standing up to stretch languidly, the redhead treaded slowly into the food area of the house where her stormy eyes widened. There sitting at the long table was Maggie, Leiana, Kia, Zaru's father Arc and Sakauchi.

Sakauchi was chuckling at something Zaru said. "My dear, that was such a long time ago."

"Yeah, well, if you're going to bring up embarrassing stories about me, I don't mind bringing those kind of stories up about you!" She exclaimed while dishing out several breakfast foods on beautiful blue dish wear.

"Come on now. You were only six when it happened. How could you possibly remember all I did that day?"

Zaru smirked. "Any six-year-old could remember the day her own _jii-san_ decided to try out the see-saw and then break it. All of the other kids were crying."

Everybody, except for Kia, was laughing. That was when Rose cleared her throat.

Arc smiled noticing her. "Hello there, Rose. And how are you this morning?" He motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

She smiled small and took her place at the table amongst friends. "I am fine, Mr. Kiys. And how about yourself?"

The smile on his face assured her that he was very happy during that fine morning. And she knew the reason why. "Fine."

"Rose, who were you talking on the phone just now?" Maggie wondered. "You jumped a foot when that phone rang."

"Phone?" She almost forgot. "Oh! That was my friend Derrick from Scotland. He was calling to see how I was doing."

Zaru choked on her food. "Derrick? As in Derrick Sinclaire?"

Everybody looked around the table. "Who's Derrick?" Leiana wondered.

"Probably her boyfriend overseas."

Kia just _had_ to open her mouth.

Rose Connelly stared down Kia Hawkins at that moment from across the way.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend. He is a friend of mine who I have known since I was young."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Rosie."

The gothic woman growled. "_Don't call me that._"

"I'll call you that if I want to! Rosie! Rosie! Rosie! Rosie!…" Kia continued saying the nickname.

Rose's left eye twitched and her grip on the fork tightened. "Oh that's it, you bloody bitch! I'll kick your arse all the way to the moon!"

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!_"

Both women looked over at the head of the table only to see Sakauchi with black eyes narrowed.

Zaru gulped down the rest of her forked food. _Uh-oh. _Jii-san_ is angry._

TBC…

A/n: Well, that was very short. Sorry to take so long to even get this short of a chapter out right now. I will make sure to try and get my writer's block for The Flaming Dawn out of the way. Okay? Hope you enjoyed this short filler! XD

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	16. Chapter 15

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n: **I told you I would get this chapter out during the weekend. I just didn't realize it would be Sunday night. But I wasn't able to work on this really due to my writer's block for the story. So, this is all that I could get in such short notice. Look at this as another filler, but don't worry, I do promise that Chapter 16 will be well-worked on with appearances by Beth, Piper, Starscream, Shockwave and a nice battle between Autobots and Decepticons…. Hope you guys enjoy this short thing. Thanks for waiting and caring.

**Chapter 15**

She was annoyed. There was no other explanation for it. If only she had kept her mouth shut, then she wouldn't be in the current situation. The humiliation. The embarrassment. Damn, how much she wanted to beat something up right then.

Kia sat down on the automin, arms folded across her chest while facing the wall. Her cheeks were puffed, not ready to let those bad words she wanted so bad to say escape, otherwise Zaru's grandfather would get angry again.

_I can't believe I let an old man put me in time out in the corner. That is so wrong._

On the other side of the room, Rose was facing the opposite wall, taking her time out as Sakauchi siad. She wasn't a little kid anymore, she was an adult. But when Grandpa Sakauchi got angry, he meant what he said. There was no joking about it.

Both the females sat there, isolation from everybody else being another form of punishment.

_Grocery Store…_

Jade pushed the squeaky cart around the store while Erin sat going through a list. Both were doing the weekly shopping for the house. The strawberry blonde opened one of the doors in the freezer aisle and pulled out a couple of frozen pizzas and some hot pocket packages.

"You know those are loaded with fat, right?" Jade pointed out.

Erin shrugged. "Oh well. It's food. We need to survive." With a couple giggles, the two made their way down the aisle turning and treading toward the meat section.

But befor they were able to get there, another cart rammed into theirs.

"Hey, watch it!" Jade's eyes narrowed.

Erin turned around. "Geez, what happened?" The strawberry-blonde set her hands on her hips.

"You rammed into m- Oh, damn, Maggie. It's you."

Maggie shook her head. "I had no idea you were here."

"Well, this is the day we do our weekly shopping, so…" The singer trailed off and shrugged. "So, uh, where are the others? Or is it just you?"

"Well, Kia and Rose got into an argument this morning, so Grandfather Sakauchi put them in 'time-out'."

Jade's chocolate eyes widened. "Time out? He put them in time-out?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, Maggie, wait up! I was in the chip section!" Leiana ran up to her friend throwing in a few bags of chips. "What'd you leave for?"

The blonde shrugged. "I was just looking around. Nothing wrong with that."

"Well, when I have big bags of chips in my arms and I'm trying to find someplace to put them, I would think a cart would be available right next to me. Instead the driver decided it was best to roam around leaving me with a burden."

"Oh, come off it. I was just down the aisle."

Leiana grinned. "I know. I just like pushing buttons."

"No. You like being a bitch. That's what you like." Maggie rolled her eyes and glanced back towards Jade. "So, did you hear about the barbecue we're having at Zaru's this afternoon for lunch?"

The roommates looked at each other. "Did you know about it?" They asked at the same time.

Leiana shook her head. "Neither of you knew, huh?"

Both of them just blinked.

"Apparetly not." Maggie shook her head. "Well, we're telling you right now. There's a BBQ and you both better be there."

Jade looked down at her wrist, checking her digital watch just under her white comwatch. "Well, if we can get done at the same time and drop our groceries off at home, we can just all head directly to her house afterward."

"Hey, Mags! Get your keister over here right now! I got a crap load of food."

"Zaru!" Erin waved to her boss. "Hey!"

The green-haired woman stopped in her tracks. "Whoa. It's Erin and Jade. What a coincidence." She stepped forward, moving around the latest addition to their group and dropped several items of the meat variety in the cart. "So, you girls are coming to my barbecue right?"

"Well, considering that we didn't know about it earlier nor were we consulted on it, we have to think about it." Jade turned her nose upright. "I think it's rude you didn't call and invite us earlier."

Leiana raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you don't wanna come. That's your call. We're just going to have a grand ole time eating hamburgers, drinking, soaking up the sun AND a swimming pool." The Latina shrugged. "If you don't wanna get in on that fun, that's your decision."

Erin Timmons rolled her eyes. "We're coming. Jade's just pulling your legs."

"Good." Zaru smiled and patted the blonde's shoulder next to her. "We better get the other stuff."

"Yeah." Maggie waved. "We'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Sure thing."

Leiana put two 12-packs of soda in the cart. "I think that should be enough for all of us, right?"

"Yep." Zaru was heading back toward them with a few six-packs of beer. "And I got alcohol for those over 21."

"Meanie." Leiana pouted. "You know the rest of us aren't over the age."

"I know. It isn't fair. But who cares. You'll live."

And so they continued their shopping.

_Kitchen…_

Sakauchi sat at the table, slumped back in his chair while taking sips of his piping hot coffee freshly made. Arc was sitting across from him, a smirk on his face. He remembered the times when the old man was angry at him for keeping his young daughter out so late on dates. That morning just brought back so many funny and scary memories.

The shaggy, brown-haired male cleared his throat making the Japanese man look up at him. "So, brings back old times, doesn't it?" He rubbed his chin that held a stubble of a goatee. "You remember those times when you gave little kids time-outs or spankings for doing something wrong?"

"Of course." A smile appeared. "Jessica never had the heart to discipline Zaru that's for sure." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was the one who seemed up for the job."

"What about Jake?"

"What about him?"

Arc shrugged. "He was her stepfather. Of course he was there for almost all of her life. He must have had some part to play in disciplining her."

"No. He judged himself as not being her real father, therefore, didn't touch a hair on her head. He is a well-mannered man whose life involved helping a young woman raise a daughter whose father wasn't there."

The younger man's eyes shimmered with oncoming tears. "I thought we already went over this." He wiped the water away. "I wanted to be there for her, but Jessica never allowed me a chance to step up and play the role of father. No matter how many phone calls I made or emails and mail. The letters just never made their way into my little girl's hands."

"All right, Arc. I understand." Sakauchi stood up and made his way over to the coffee pot filled halfway with coffee. "Would you like another cup, son?"

"Nah. I'm not even halfway done with this one yet."

The back door of the house opened revealing many familiar females.

"Ladies, you're back." Arc grinned. When he looked through the small cluster he asked, "Where's Zaru?"

"She's getting the rest of the stuff out the car. Mirage is helping her."

"I see."

Maggie turned, leaning against the counter. "So, are they being good?"

Sakauchi just grinned. "They've been rather quiet. So I'm rest assured that the isolation is having them actually use their brains to decipher why them fighting was wrong."

"Good thing then. Kia needs to be disciplined every now and again. Especially with her current attitude."

"Kia Hawkins is a hard-headed and stubborn little girl." Arc smirked.

Sakauchi cracked his knuckles. "I can beat it out of her if you will allow me to, Maggie."

Reaching over, she playfully smacked him on the arm. "No. That will not be necessary, Grandfather Sakauchi. I'm sure one day she'll learn a lesson."

The back door opened once again and they were greeted by Zaru.

"Hey, dad. Hi, _Jii-san._" Zaru shoved her bags in her father's lap. "You're going to be doing the barbecue, old man. Let _Jii-san_ have a rest."

The brown-haired man sighed. "Why am I allowing myself to be bossed around by my own daughter?"

Zaru leaned down, wrapping her arms around her father's neck from behind. "Because you're my daddy." She cracked a smile. "And I love you."

He set a large hand over her own. "I'm happy you feel that way because I love you, too, Zaru."

Her warm cheek rested against her father's and she closed her eyes. "I'm glad that we have a clean slate."

Sakauchi broke through the moment. "As touching as this little display is, we have a barbecue to start."

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" Leiana pointed out to Sakauchi.

The old Japanese man nodded. "Kia! Rose! Time-out is over!" He shouted.

The whole group could only laugh.

TBC…

A/n: When I'm out of humor, I turn to the childish methods of punishment for grown-up characters. I certainly had a laugh doing this and I hope you did as well.

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	17. Chapter 16

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: It's short again… a filler. This was actually the beginning of what I did for chapter 16. But the rest sucked. So, enjoy this shortness as I try to get working on a regular chapter 17 again. :D Thanks.

**Chapter 16**

There was nothing going on. All the patients were asleep after having their medication or sedatives administered. The green-eyed registered nurse was tired after working hard all afternoon. She had been walking around on achy feet most of the time, never once taking a break except to have a quick lunch. The reasons for why she took this kind of job made her question if her judgment had been correct in choosing this career. But after realizing that helping others was what she wanted and medical school cost a lot more, she considered to take nursing and nothing would make her stray from this medical field.

Beth slit her eyes hoping the bright light around the Nurse's Station would go dim. It wasn't helping the headache that was on the verge of making her moan in pain. Another nurse sitting next to her noticed and set a gentle hand on her back.

"Beth, you okay?" Her friend asked.

"Huh?" The nurse looked up a little surprised. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay. You look a little pale. Are you sick?"

Beth shook her head. "No. I'm not sick. I just got a headache."

"Well, everything's pretty much quiet here. Why don't you go on home? I can take over the rest of your shift."

"No, Anne. I couldn't let you do that. It wouldn't be right."

"Please." The blonde nurse smiled. "I insist. Besides, if you aren't up to working still, it might be best if you just went home and relaxed."

The redhead glanced up at the clock. There was still another hour left on her shift. "Hmm. Are you sure? I don't want to put you out like that."

"Pffft. Nonsense, Beth. You've worked overtime for me. I'm going to do this one thing for you."

"Okay." Beth nodded. "But only if you're sure you can handle it."

The nurse just nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Go home. Take care of yourself. I'll take care of the patients here."

With one last sigh, Beth gathered her belongings and clocked out. It was past two in the morning and getting home was the first thing on her mind.

_The next morning in the woods…_

It wasn't too far from civilization, but it was far enough away that some of the Autobots could be transformed and give their gears a break. Their human allies were supposed to meet them there for some reason which none of them gave a reason. So, now, the autobots sat on the spacious ground awaiting their arrival.

Pretty soon, a few engines were heard and in pulled a few trucks, Ironhide being one of them. Leiana, Kia and Maggie got out of the black GMC truck. Maggie fell to the ground on her knees as soon as the driver side door opened. Her legs were asleep after sitting so long in the driver's position looking as if she was the one driving Ironhide.

She could hear Ironhide chuckling through the radio attached to the console.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "What's so funny, Ironhide?"

"It's you. What's the matter? Too cramped in my cab?" The chuckling rumbled through his entire frame.

Kia smirked a little. This Autobot was a little interesting. He had an incredible fighting style and a smart-ass personality to match. It was her kind of mech. Her ice-blue eyes widened a little when she realized what she had thought. _My kind of mech? Damn, I'm spending too much time with these machines._

A somewhat obese black man opened the door to a red truck. "It's really not that much of a deal, girl." He stated as he shut the passenger door shut.

The driver side opened revealing Zaru. She stood on the edge, overlooking the roof of the truck. "Yes, it is a big deal. You just _have _to come with us, Glen. It's going to be great to do this."

"I already told you, I don't do four-wheelers. Last time I was on one of those things, I almost splattered my brains across gravel."

The woman with the auburn hair and green streaks just shook her head. "You have no idea what you're going to be missing."

"I know what I'm going to be missing if I get on one of those things." He pointed to the back of Ironhide's truck bed revealing a newly-made four-wheeler. "I can get killed on those."

The blonde Australian woman stood up and stretched. "Then why in the world did you come with us, Glen? You could have stayed back at the base with Sunstreaker, Blurr and Ratchet. We would have been fine without you."

Glen just groaned. "Ah, man, but it's sooo boring at the base. All I get to do is watch T.V. and look out for Decepticons. Not like there's a recreation room or anything there."

Jade and Rose jumped out of another black truck like Ironhide. "What are we waiting for? I'm ready to do some off-roading." Jade clapped her hands happily as she ran to the back of the truck, using the tire as footing to get inside the truck's bed.

"Yeah. Let's not sit around anymore. We should be having some fun right now."

Sideswipe grinned and transformed back into his red lamborghini alt-mode. "Yeah. What are we waiting around for? Let's get some fun happenin'!" He revved his engine loudly causing Zaru to become startled.

"Damn it, Sides!" She slammed the truck door shut and slammed her fist down onto his hood.

"Hey, watch the paint job!" The car growled.

Leiana just laughed. "Haha, Sideswipe!"

Jade rolled her eyes and continued undoing the straps for the four-wheeler. "Come on, guys. Let's get these heavy rides off."

Rose nodded and opened the back of the truck. "Ready?"

Her friend nodded her head, but hesitated. "Um…"

An eyebrow above a stormy eye raised as the redhead contemplated what was wrong that second. "Okay, so, let's get this off."

"Mm-mm. Instead of us doing this grunt work…" Her words trailed off as she looked sweetly up at Mirage who was currently keeping Sideswipe from pummeling Zaru since she slammed her fist on his hood.

Mirage felt eyes watching him, and twisted his head to see who it was. "Yes, Jade?" He asked.

"Do you think you guys could grab these four-wheelers off the trucks? It would save us a lot of time." Her hands were clasped behind her back, twisting back and forth in a childish manner.

After hearing Jade's request, Sideswipe transformed back into his bipedal mode and treaded over to where the young women were. "As a gentlemech, I am more than happy to help you in your time of need, lady femmes." Reaching down with both metal hands, he gripped the four-wheeler gently and lifted it to the ground away from the truck. It landed with a thud as soon as he let go of it. "There ya go." He smirked.

"Oooh, _Miiiraaaggge._" He heard the sweet singsong voice of his spark mate and moved his gaze toward her.

"I am guessing you wish help with yours as well?"

"Thanks, I knew you wouldn't mind." The club owner moved away from the red truck as he sighed heavily, reaching down to grab the four-wheeler. But instead, he struggled and picked the truck along with it a few feet from the ground.

Her blue eyes widened at the strength of her spark-mate. "Oh shit!! Put it down! You'll drop my truck!" She panicked and stepped behind his blue and red striped leg. "Please don't break it! It took weeks to get it back to normal, ya know!"

The mech slowly set the truck and four-wheeler back down. "Next time, make sure you take the straps off."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Zaru ran and hugged her truck. "This is my beautiful truck. I don't have the money to shell out if it gets ruined again." This time, she opened the back and undid the straps allowing him to take it out easily this time.

"There you are, my dear."

Smiling, she crooked her finger. Taking that as a sign to come closer, he leaned down on one knee and brought his face close to hers.

"Yes?"

She set her hands on his huge metal cheeks and moved forward, smashing her lips against his own bigger ones. He gasped a little, but smiled inwardly, returning the kiss happily.

All the humans looked on in shock. They couldn't believe what Zaru had just done. It was a surprise that the human would do something like that. Even the other Autobots were stunned. They had never seen a human kiss a mech in their true form before. Not even their other spark mates have done it. It wasn't as if they were ashamed or anything. It just never happened or came up. But now, it got the humans wondering if they would be able to do something like that with their spark mates. But it was only that. Just…. Wondering.

TBC…

A/n: Unfortunately, this is another filler people. It's short. It's to keep you occupied until chapter 17 when everything will return to normal as it should be. In the last few chapters, they have been fillers with nothing really to do with the story much. But now I am going to get back into the swing of things. Hope you don't mind. XD Much love.

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	18. Chapter 17

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: I wanted you guys to have at least a LITTLE something to keep you occupied while I worked on more chapters for the story later on.

But also, here is a little intro into something MAJOR okay? I hope you enjoy the intros of Beth and Piper in this chapter as they haven't had much of anything to do with the story until now. So please enjoy.

**Chapter 17**

_Late afternoon - Somoon Residence_

She stared at herself in the mirror. There was nothing more she wanted to do than study. Piper felt she needed to work as hard as possible. Even though the beginning of school was less than a few days away, somehow the few friends she had kept telling her to take a break and go out with them that night. She just wanted to burst out and tell them no. But after considering the options of either spending a night alone with books or going out to a raging club with friends, she took the better of the two options.

Sighing heavily, she turned, opening her closet door to grab out some possible outfits for that night. Piper just hoped that one night of not studying wouldn't kill her grades down the road when school started up again.

As the black-haired teen alternated between outfits, the faint ring of the doorbell could be heard from downstairs. Raising an eyebrow, she threw the clothes she was holding on top of her neatly made bed and cracked her door open to hear anything.

Piper's mother, Liu, walked in from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She straightened her shirt before unlocking the front door and opening it wide. There standing in front of her was Sakauchi Takigawa.

Liu smiled and brushed back strands of black hair away from her face. "Sakauchi, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello there, Liu. How are you this afternoon?"

She slightly rolled her eyes. "Been a crazy day. I just recently got home from work."

"Is that right?" Sakauchi folded his arms across his chest. "Hard day at work then?"

Liu pursed her lips together and nodded. "Oh yes. The office was jam-packed with orientation. It was horrible. I have to mentor an intern for the next couple of weeks, so it won't be an easy of a time as usual." She sighed. "But it's work and I don't mind the new ones much. Unless they are very chatty then I cannot deal with them."

"Just throw them to another person and get a quiet one."

They both laughed together. "Yes I believe that would be the best idea for me."

The old Japanese man smiled. "Well, then." He cleared his throat. "I guess I shall explain the reason for my appearance."

"Oh dear. You came here for something, Sakauchi. I'm sorry." Stepping aside, she held the door open for him. "Won't you please come in?"

"No, that's all right, Liu. I just came over to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Well, it seems my rice cooker is broken. I cannot start my dinner without my rice. I am very big on that."

Liu blinked. "I see. Do you wish to borrow mine until you get a new one?"

"Just for this evening at least. I am getting one tomorrow after my work is finished."

"Oh, well, all right. Let me go get it."

Sakauchi reached out and grabbed her upper arm. "Wait!"

"Yes? Is there anything else you need to borrow?"

"Actually, I also came here about another thing." He began to sweat. His heart was beating faster as well. "Um, would you…" He trailed off unable to ask her anything.

Liu smiled softly. "Would I come over for dinner tonight? Is that what you are wondering, Sakauchi?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. I was just going to ask you that, but I guess you beat me to the punch."

Both of them had another laugh.

"Sakauchi, I would be honored to come over to your home for dinner tonight. I think that would be splendid."

Piper was watching them and smiled a little. Her mother was finally getting back out there in the dating game. It was about time. Especially when her parents divorced a couple years before. Her mother never went out with another guy after that. Although deep inside, she was feeling a little edgy about her mother actually seeing another man. But she couldn't voice her feelings out loud. It might just end up in another argument with her mother like so many other times. With her short fuse, it was a miracle the mother and daughter could still get along. Besides, Piper was more than mature enough to understand her mother's happiness. And if going out with Sakauchi Takigawa made her happy, there was nothing else that Piper could say.

"I think that would be splendid." She heard her mother say. "It will be nice to get back out there and have a nice time with a friend."

Sakauchi continued listening to Liu when he noticed that Piper was staring over the stair railing at them.

"I hate to interrupt you, Liu, but I do believe we have a small audience."

"Huh?" She wondered and looked to where he was nodding his head. "Oh, Piper!" She playfully scolded. "How long have you been standing there for?"

"Since he first rang the doorbell." She laughed a little.

"Hello there, Piper. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you, Mr. Takigawa?"

"I'm all right as well."

"Piper, aren't you going out tonight?"

She shrugged. "I'm thinking about not going.""Why not? You've been studying like crazy. Don't you believe you earned yourself a little break from studying so much?" Liu walked over to the stairs and reached through the railing touching her daughter's hand. "You study too hard. You need to have a little relaxation time. All right?"

The black-haired teenager just sighed. Just earlier she considered herself working too hard with studying. But the girl was just so lazy at times, it seemed the best choice was to sit at home and do nothing except sleep.

"Piper, perhaps you should have a good time tonight." Sakauchi had wandered into the house and stood next to Liu. "You both can get out of the house and let things be for a night. Couldn't you?"

Piper reached up, shoving a thick wad of hair above her right eye behind her ear. "I guess you guys are right. Yeah. I'll go out tonight."

"Good." Liu smiled over at the old Japanese man and said, "I'll see you at your house tonight."

"Wonderful." He turned to go, but realized he was forgetting something. "Um…" He trailed off and nodded toward the kitchen.

"The rice cooker! Yes! Please go on ahead and grab it. And lock the door on your way out please." Piper's mother smiled brightly up at her. "I need to help my daughter get ready to have fun tonight."

Independent as she was, it was nice sometimes to have alone time with her mother just doing something as simple as picking out an outfit.

_King's Residence_

Beth couldn't understand why her work called letting her know that there was no need for her to come in that evening. She was a nurse and nurses always needed to be on call and on time for patients. She exhaled heavily as she leaned her chin on her fist. Sitting at the small oak table in the dining room, her address book was spread out before her. Her first reaction after being called was to go back to bed. Then, her brain rattled with ideas that led her to getting all dolled up and heading out for the evening. But who could she go out when most of her friends were either working, married or lived far away.

Not working meant boredom. Certainly there was somebody she could call or something to do. If she didn't find something quick, she just might go crazy. She grabbed a loose chair cushion from the chair to her left and covered her face before screaming.

The cushion wasn't removed from her face until her phone rang again. She hoped it was work again telling her they changed their minds and wanted her to come in and take over for another nurse. The chair creaked loudly as she pushed it back from the table. Sprinting into the kitchen, she grabbed the cordless phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" She paused for a moment while listening to the person on the other line. "Oh, Mickie, that's wonderful! Yeah. I would love to drive you guys over there tonight. No, it's not a problem. Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. I'll pick you guys up in a couple of hours. See ya." Setting the phone back on the charger, she jumped with joy. "Yes! Finally something to do tonight!"

_Nemesis_

Starscream tapped his sharp, clawed fingers impatiently. There had been no word from Shockwave since the last time he spoke with him several days before. A battle plan was currently in the process of being worked upon by Shockwave, Thundercracker and Soundwave. Those three Decepticons were the fiercest in Starscream's group and he was glad they were working together to come up with something to help eliminate the Autobots and humans for good.

The thought of the planet earth crumbling to pieces beneath his feet made him smirk. Human limbs strewn everywhere. Autobot scrap parts being melted down for upgrades to the Decepticon army. Flames engulfing the resources of the planet. It was heaven to him. The day he could see himself ripping the sparks from Optimus Prime and Skyfire would be very soon. And he was more than happy to see it happen. A maniacal laugh resounded throughout the room he resided in.

Shockwave made his way into Starscream's throne room, arm and cannon folded across his chest. He heard the leader's laugh from his lab area. To him, the laugh was one of pure joy. But to Autobots and humans, that laugh was meant to be the most evil they ever heard.

The decepticon's gears shifted in his legs as he took a step forward, the metal base floor creaking and echoing against his steps. Starscream stopped laughing and opened his optics to reveal his tactician Shockwave.

"Shockwave, I assume you have better news for me this time." His raspy voice lowered an octave. "Because if you recall last time, the plan you brought before me lacked in planning."

The red-eyed Decepticon bowed down to one knee to Starscream. "Of course, sir. Soundwave has assumed his position for the plan on earth."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Soundwave's heading to Earth as we speak." Thundercracker's Texan accent was heard from the door wave.

The rusted leader stood up and gestured for his associate to come in. "Thundercracker, what did you say?"

The blue mech gulped as he let his fellow F-22 see him better from the dark shadows covering him. "I said that Soundwave's already heading to earth. It's in the plan."

"Why would Soundwave be going to earth ahead of me?"

"It's to help get everything ready."

"Get what ready?"

Shockwave groaned. "If you will excuse me for a second, sir." He stood up, jetted backwards while elbowing Thundercracker in his cockpit.

"Oh! You damn aft hole! What'd you do that for, Shockwave?" Thundercracker covered his arms over the cockpit, shards of glass spilling to the ground the second he moved.

"As I was trying to explain to you myself, sir." He went back down on one knee. "Soundwave is will kidnap the humans that are associated the Autoscum forcing them to surrender over to us."

A deep chuckle escaped the copper-colored Decepticon. "You believe that he will attempt this feat by himself? Are you mad? The Autobots are around those disgusting things all the time. What makes you think there will be a moment when he can snatch them up?"

Thundercracker was about to say something when he saw Shockwave's one optic narrow. "Uh, never mind."

"Spill it, Thundercracker, before I pick you apart and put you together with the Autobot scrap here on board!" Starscream's clawed fingers reached out snagging onto some of the wiring belong to the blue jet.

"Ah! He's not doing it alone!"

"What?" The leader's red optics glared over at Shockwave. "_Who_ is with Soundwave?"

"Fracture. She's with him."

The bird-footed leader of evil released Thundercracker from his vicious hold and stepped over to Soundwave.

"I want you to head to Earth as well. Stay within range of Soundwave. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." The scientist Decepticon bowed slightly before stomping his way out of the room.

TBC…

A/n: Chapter 17. Short, but okay to you guys I'm sure since I haven't updated in practically so long. So please I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I did break the thing I was writing into two parts, so chapter 18 will be out sooner than you think. Please review. Thank you!

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	19. Chapter 18

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: I had thought earlier about putting this story on hiatus along with many others. But I just couldn't leave it alone. So I decided to double up the chapters for you so you can have something to hang onto until I was able to get the real part of the story going! Please enjoy! Chapter 19 might not be too far off. You never know. ^_^

**Chapter 18**

_Somoon Residence_

Piper was ready to go. Her friend Mickie and older sister Beth would be picking her up to go out. The seconds on the clock ticked by slowly until she heard the sound of a car horn. Checking herself in the hall mirror one last time, she ran down the stairs and opened the front door. The young teen had to make sure the door was locked since her mother was on her 'date' with Sakauchi Takigawa.

Beth honked the horn a few more times before her sister's friend finally appeared on the walkway.

"Piper! Hey!" Mickie, a short blonde-haired girl sitting in the front seat, waved out the window smiling wide. "You ready to go clubbing?"

The black-haired girl nodded as she opened the door to the backseat of the blue Nissan. "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go."

Mickie giggled before turning to Beth. "All right. Let's go to _Kunoichi, _Beth."

Beth nodded before taking the vehicle out of park and revved the engine, skidding away from the house. _Kunoichi._ She heard of that place somewhere before. She thought about it for a few minutes before it finally clicked. _Mr. Takigawa. _His granddaughter owned that club. It was where she had to call when he was in the hospital after his heart attack. She smiled. She hoped she would see the girl again and perhaps speak to her. Maybe ask her about that friend of hers who came that one day with them. She wouldn't mind seeing him again. Hopefully he would be there.

_Club Kunoichi_

Her eye twitched with a growl coming out of her throat between grounding teeth. _That stupid army bitch has to start her damn shit again. It's getting on my nerves. _Zaru stood behind the bar holding onto a bottle of beer as she stared directly in front of her. Her ocean blue was staring into the solidity of ice. _Damn her._

Kia Hawkins just smirked as sipped a bottle of soda Maggie forced her to bring. She didn't like the idea of not drinking while at the club, but ever since her recent endeavors of slipping herself into a fight with Zaru every time she drank, the blonde had thought it would be best if Kia kept a clear head for once. After all, they were supposed to be working together and being sober was what she needed to be just in case any trouble showed up.

The army woman shook her head. "What is it you gotta problem with this time, Zaru? Huh? What about me is pissing you off now? Cause I haven't said a damn word to you since I got here."

That was true. Kia hadn't uttered a single word of insult yet. And it was pissing the auburn-haired woman off.

"You are sitting there." Zaru finally said.

"Yeah, and?"

"You are staring at me. I hate it. Now stop it before I kick your ass. Or would you prefer my fist in your ugly ass face, Kia?"

A sober Kia could still be as outraged as a drunk one. But you didn't want to piss off either otherwise you might be calling for an ambulance before she landed one fist in your face.

"Oh that's it!"

Throwing the soda bottle aside, Kia leaped onto the counter and snapped her right foot to collide with Zaru's head. Thinking fast, the club owner grabbed Kia's leg, pushing it back and coming back with a punch to the left side of Kia's face.

Rose was upstairs in her office finishing up some documents before the club officially opened for the night. Erin was sitting in her own chair behind a desk trying to keep herself completely covered by the giant oak. Earlier, before heading to the club, Jade, Rose and Leiana had done a complete makeover on her giving her a style she had to argue against. Rose had loaned her a fishnet top and Leiana let her borrow some black short shorts. She wore black knee boots on loan by Zaru as well even though she would have preferred some flat shoes or sneakers. But the girls insisted she try the heels and outfit. At least for the night to see how well she worked in it.

The young women were almost done when they heard a crash coming from downstairs. Erin squeaked a little, slouching in her chair to hide under her desk. The noise was very loud and scared her some. But Rose, as always, stood up bravely and headed for the door.

"Eh, Rose, what are you doing? Didn't you hear that?" Erin asked.

Rose turned and shook her head. "I know. That's why I'm going downstairs to see what's going on." Spinning on her heel, she opened the door and clomped heavily with her boots across the second floor.

Erin had to contemplate for a moment about going. But she considered since it could have been some kind of accident downstairs and someone could be hurt. Pushing herself up from the chair, the strawberry blonde ran out the door following as close behind Rose as she could. Just in case.

Leiana was in the kitchen working with the staff on the menu for the evening while Jade was on the stage with the band. Both heard the crashing as well and ran into the middle of the club to see what happened. And of course, they weren't surprised to see Kia and Zaru had finally resorted to a round of fisticuffs.

Kia dodged a hit from Zaru and side-stepped to bring her knee into her opponent's gut. Zaru doubled over in pain, but sucked it up. She wasn't going to allow this war-hardened bitch to get the best of her. The woman moved backwards until her back hit the counter. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the napkin dispenser and chucked it Kia's head. It hit on the right side pretty hard and dropped to the ground with a big clang.

The raven-haired beauty sucked in air between her teeth as she covered the side of her head.

"Ow!" Pulling back her hand, she saw some blood smeared across her palm. Her ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Oh you are going to _pay for that!_" She screamed as she rushed Zaru, but not before she moved and poor Kia collided against the counter that was covered with broken beer bottles and sticky substances. It knocked the breath out of her making her drop to the floor in a crouch.

Zaru stood up straight glaring down at the black-clothed mass huddled together trying to regain her breath. "See what happens when you pick a fight first, Kia? You're on the losing end."

Her eyes were bloodshot, rage ready to overcome her. "I haven't lost yet, Zaru. This is only the beginning."

Within a second's notice, Kia moved like a blur, ready to take down the enemy. She tackled Zaru to the ground.

Finally, everybody had enough and went to disperse the action happening. Leiana ran over, grabbing Kia around the waist and pulling her away from her friend.

"Damn it you stupid bitch! Let me go! I'm gonna kill her!"

The Latina knew she wouldn't be able to hold onto the strong army woman long, so Leiana fought against Kia's struggles, pulling her to the ground so she would have better control.

Rose was running down the stairs as fast as she could in her side-split skirt and headed for Zaru who was ready to have another go at Kia.

"Oh no you don't, love." The Britain grabbed her best friend around her upper arms to hold her back. "You need to stop this right now, mate. It isn't good."

"Let me go!" Kia continued to fight against Leiana who finally pushed the enraged woman onto her stomach, hands crisscrossed behind her back. Leiana's left knee was pressed heavily against Kia's head, trying her best not to crush it.

"That's enough, Kia. Of all the things you've learned in the army, self-control sure as hell wasn't one of them." She shook her mane of dark hair. "Makes me have less respect for you now."

Jade couldn't believe what was happening in front of her eyes. "I can't believe you guys would go at each other's throats like that. It's ridiculous."

"She's the one who tried to kick me in the face first!" Zaru spat as she ceased her struggling against Rose.

"Says you! You were the one who decided to run your mouth at me first, you crazy bitch!"

The argument between the two continued. They didn't even notice the front doors of the club opening to reveal three new bodies within the club walls.

Beth raised an eyebrow at the scene. Glancing around, she could see a few familiar faces. They were the ones at the hospital. But the one she was looking at grinding her was definitely familiar. She just didn't have the green hair from before.

"Um, hello?" She tried. The loud voices stopped as they stared over at the newcomers. "Yeah, hi. Is the club open yet? Cause we didn't hear any music or anything, but the doors were open."

Leiana smiled as she finally stood up from the ground. "Yes. It's open, but we don't officially start for another hour." She turned back to Kia, lending a helping hand, but it was smacked away.

"I don't need your help." Kia muttered, pushing herself up from the ground. She hissed when her left hand touched the ground. "Ah, damn it!" Her body slumped over as she checked herself over. Her hand had a few cuts and the side of her head was still bleeding. "You are going to pay for this."

Zaru shook her head as Jade and Rose did a once over on their friend. She had a faint bruise on her jaw, a bite mark that was beginning to bleed on her upper right arm and a few splats of blood was found from Kia's wound on her clothing.

"Zaru, are you okay?" Jade asked worriedly.

"It wasn't a fight to the death, Jadie. I'm fine. I'll live."

"But you're bleeding like Kia is. Perhaps we should take you both to the hospital."

"Um, excuse me, but I'm a nurse. Perhaps I can help." Beth raised her hand as she stepped forward with Mickie and Piper in tow.

The club owner blinked knowing she was seeing somebody not so new to her. "Um, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah. I would say so. I work at Tranquility Hospital. I was the nurse who took care of your grandfather. Bethany King."

Rose, knowing now wasn't a good time to speak with Zaru, introduced herself. "Hello there, Beth. I'm Rose. I work here as the financial advisor and accountant for _Kunoichi._"

"I remember you. You were there along with a couple others that night."

"Yes, I was." Rose smiled. "You have a great memory."

The redhead just smiled. "Yeah. I have a photographic memory. Probably goes with the diet I'm on and exercising. I'm big on being healthy."

"I would think so since you are a nurse, Miss King." Zaru smiled small as she held out her hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you. It's nice to see you as well, Miss Kiys. And, please, call me Beth." Seeing the woman nod, she glanced over at Kia. "You both need first aid. Please. Allow me to help you."

"That would be nice, thank you." Jade led Beth to where the first aid kits were kept while Piper and Mickie stood back observing.

Piper sighed. Her night away from studying wasn't working as well as she had hoped so far. Mickie and her wanted to have some fun but all they brought themselves into was a medical situation. Hopefully the night wouldn't get any worse.

But little did they all know that the worst of it hadn't even begun.

TBC…

A/n: Okay, beat me up if you can! At least I attempted to get something out to you guys, okay! LOL. As usual, please read and review.

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	20. Chapter 19

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: Chapter 19. Finally! Please enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

_Kunoichi_

"Hold still, Zaru." Rose applied some peroxide to the bite mark on her upper arm and watched as it sizzled. "This will help get out any bacteria that might cause an infection later on down the road."

"Hey! Don't say that like I'm a walking disease or something!" Kia shouted over to the two women as Beth worked promptly on the wound from the napkin dispenser. "Ow!" The raven-haired army official grinded her teeth. "Watch what you're doing! I thought you were supposed to be a nurse!"

Beth shook her head. "I _am_ a nurse. You are the one who isn't making this easy, Miss Hawkins." She continued using the cotton ball to clean the blood away from the wound. "By the way, what exactly _did_ she hit you with?"

Leiana shook her head. "A napkin dispenser. Can you believe it? I never knew Zaru could do that kind of thing to somebody."

Beth stopped. _A napkin dispenser? _"What in the world made her use that?"

"It was the closest thing I could get my hands on to get her away from me!" Zaru shouted from the opposite side of the counter. She sat on a stool, hands settled on the edge of it between her legs. "If she hadn't attacked me in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, if _you_ hadn't of insulted me like that, I wouldn't have bitten you!" Kia barked.

"You are both annoying right now, so shut up." A voice piped up from the back entrance.

"Ironhide, what are you doing here?" Leiana blinked. She didn't expect any of the Autobots to show up that evening except for the guardians who were outside in recharge for the time being.

The black-haired holoform averted his eyes. "I was sent here by Optimus."

Zaru pushed Rose's hands away from her so she could stand. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

Just before Ironhide could say anything, Rose's phone beeped. She pulled up the side of her shirt to retrieve the phone, glancing at it while groaning.

"Oh no. I completely forgot!"

Erin slipped next to Rose, setting a shaky hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Rose? Bad news?"

"Kind of, mate." She turned the phone so Zaru could see.

"His flight is coming in _tonight_?"

"Oh yes. He cancelled his other flight for next week to come a little earlier so we could spend some quality time together." She sighed. " I haven't seen that bloke in over 5 years now."

"Well, you can't leave to get him."

Rose gripped her phone tightly, setting her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

Zaru grabbed her friend's ear as she passed by. "Because we have too much to do. People will be arriving very shortly and I need you here to help manage things."

"That's why you have Leiana here. She's the Shift Supervisor in case you've forgotten, love." Her manicured fingers pointed over to their friend. "She can help you so I can run and get Derrick."

"No, Rose. You need to help run the kitchen tonight and I have to deal with the bar since Pete's not coming in. Somebody else can retrieve him."

Erin stepped away from the two older women a little. They were becoming argumentative and she didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"Like who? We can't have any of the-" her voice went down to a whisper, "-Autobots get him."

"Then who else can we get if you need to stay here and help me?"

Both of their faces turned to Jade. Jade just shook her head. "I can't. I'm the singer, remember? I have to sing tonight. Have Lala do it. Sun streaker's a fast driver."

Zaru raised an eyebrow. "That's true. Lala's not even on the schedule tonight as far as I know." Her gaze turned to her freckle-faced friend. "You up to it?"

Leiana sighed. "Yeah, why not. I'll run to the airport with Sunny-boy and get him."

"Great. He's coming in at the 7:15. Please hurry, love. I don't want him to get himself lost or something in an entire airport."

"Pfffft! _Anybody _can get lost in that airport. Have you seen the size of that place?" She spread her arms out wide. "It's huge."

Rose cleared her throat. "Yes it is. But anyways, he is at gate 24 at 7:15. Do not be late."

"Yeah yeah." Leiana turned heading toward the back entrance.

"So, Ironhide, you needed to speak with us about something?"

_Airport_

The shrieking sound of the airplanes landing at the airport was deafening. So many were coming and going, there was not a single second of silence. People trudged aimlessly throughout the huge airport checking on luggage and flights. Many were sitting in the chairs near the all the gates. The chatter was nonstop and sometimes there was sounds of high squeaks from those who were coming in to greet loved ones.

Leiana stood, staring up at the huge flight display. She looked for the flight for Gate 24 and saw that his flight was delayed by at least an hour.

"Great. We have to sit here for an hour waiting for somebody I don't know? Wonderful." She mumbled as she moved to a nearby seat and plopped her rear end down. The seats were hard plastic. It reminded her of being in school. They were not very comfortable. _With as much money these airports make, they couldn't get some cushions? Damn._ Adjusting herself in the seat to become more comfortable, her chocolate eyes surveyed the surrounding atmosphere. So many people coming and going wanting to get from here to there. It was amazing how many people there were.

Her thoughts soon moved to Sunstreaker who was sitting in the airport parking lot. She wondered if he would be bored and try to prank somebody, having them fear something was wrong with the yellow Lamborghini. She covered her face with her hands. _If he does something wrong, I'm gonna kick his ass._

Sunstreaker was bored and that was bad. Being bored meant he would have to find something to keep himself occupied while Leiana was inside the airport. He didn't know why he didn't activate his holoform to go inside with his spark mate. It would make his boredom lessen, plus he would be able to spend a little time alone with her. But no. After all, she was only picking up some guy at the airport for single word made him jump. _Slag it! She's here to pick up another guy! _There was no way he was going to allow Leiana inside that place to pick up some strange guy without knowing who he was. Especially since she didn't even know what he looked like.

_Frag._

Leiana just realized something. How would Derrick know she was there to pick him up? Unfortunately, he did believe Rose would be there to greet him. But since Zaru needed her at the club to help, he wouldn't know who to look for.

"Damn it." She muttered. "I don't even know what he looks like either." She mentally kicked herself for not asking Rose about a picture of him or at least a description. Standing up, she pulled her cell out of her pocket and quickly dialed Rose's number. She set the phone to her ear waiting for the music ringing to stop.

"_Rose Connelly._"

"Rose, it's me, Lala._"_

"_Oh, Leiana. Sorry, love. Could you hold on for a moment?_"

"Yep."The girl let out a bored sigh as she heard sounds of shouting and music in the background. "Of course. The club's opened now."

"_I'm sorry, love. What can I help with you?"_

"Unfortunately, you forgot one little detail about your friend Derrick."

"_And what would that be?"_

A hand settled on her hip. "You didn't give me a picture or a description of him."

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll send you a recent picture of him through picture messaging. All right?_"

"Sure."

"_Okay! Well I need to go now, Lala. There's a lot of wankers here ready to pummel each other."_

"'Kay. See ya." She ended the call and waited for Rose's message to come through.

A somewhat pale, blonde haired man wearing baggy clothes, boots and metal bracelets made his way through the airport crowd.

"She has to be here somewhere." He said to himself as he glanced each dark-haired woman he saw.

Sunstreaker moved through the crowded airport. He was getting a little irritated as he kept getting bumped into with quick apologies from the humans. The mech wondered how the humans could stay in this huge walled in airport. Everywhere he looked, another human was either in his path or near him. He was just glad he wasn't human. Otherwise he might develop a case of claustrophobia.

As he continued on, he remembered the man they were to pick up was arriving at Gate 24. Looking up, he saw he was at Gate 22. _So it should be straight ahead then. _Keeping on with his pace, he finally spotted the love of his life looking at her cell phone. The vibes coming from her let him know that she was looking at something she particularly found exciting. He wondered if she was looking at a picture of that guy. The thought made him a little upset.

She had finally received the picture from Rose and couldn't believe her eyes. He had the same style as Sunstreaker, but he was tanned and his hair was different. The photo was a little small though, so she couldn't tell what his eye color was, but it made him a little mysterious with the way he smirked in that photo.

Leiana's heartbeat sped up a little and she felt a little heated. Whenever that happened, she knew her boyfriend was upset or angry about something. When it got stronger, her brown eyes gazed up and saw him standing there in front of her, blue eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her.

"It's a picture of Rose's friend Derrick. I asked her to send it since I didn't know what he looked like." She held up her phone so he could see.

Sunstreaker reached out a hand, grabbing the phone in his hand and bringing the screen up closer. Just staring, there was something about it…

"He dresses like I do." Was all he said as he handed the phone back to her.

"Yeah." She laughed a little. "How ironic is that?"

Seeing a spot open next to his spark mate, he plopped himself down and draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"So, how long until he shows up?"

She checked her watch. "His flight was delayed an hour, and it's almost quarter of eight, so he won't be in for at least another half hour."

The self-centered mech rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" She turned her head to face him.

"Why do we have to sit here for that long? I don't really wanna be in this place any longer than I have to be."

Leiana shook her head. "Nobody said you had to come in here. I let you stay put in your alt mode. You could have went into recharge or something."

"I was in recharge at the club. I don't want to be in recharge anymore."

She sat back and leaned into him. "Speaking of the club, Ironhide showed up."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. I wonder what he was doing there?" She wondered.

Sunstreaker just shrugged. "I don't know. Probably is finally getting used to the whole human activities."

"No." Leiana knew Ironhide better than that. He was a weapons specialist mech and for the most part, acted like he was. He was used to all the human routines around him, but never was one to want to go clubbing. No. There was something going on. There must have been a big reason for his presence.

_Kunoichi_

Zaru had just finished serving up the beer to the grown-ups aged 21 and over. Since there was nobody else around, she decided to chat up Ironhide about his reason for being there. The old mech had been unable to say anything to their allies since there were others who didn't know what they were. So the reason for his appearance had to wait until he could get at least one of their friends alone.

Grabbing a beer for herself, she popped off the cap using the bottle opener and leaned on the counter in front of Ironhide who put up appearance with his own bottle of beer, not drank.

"So, Ironhide, what brings you here tonight? Certainly not for the music or the whim of socializing with other humans."

He grunted. "Of course not. I would not socialize with humans I have no contact with."

"Then what brings you here then?" She asked while pulling a cigarette from her pack and lighting up. "There must be something important you have to say to come all the way here from the base."

"Yeah. Earlier today while in the security room…"

_FLASHBACK TO BASE EARLIER_

_The black mech was ready for a much needed recharge. After a short adventure on the rough terrain on the outskirts of Tranquility, his energy levels were dropping. Yet, when he wanted to go to his quarters to recharge, Optimus ordered him to take over Security Room duty from Prowl who worked 24 hours straight watching the monitors for any Decepticon activity. _

_So, to help with his energy, he brought a couple cubes of energon with him so he wouldn't go offline accidentally while on watch._

_He drank one of them while keeping his optics on the monitor. Within a couple of hours, the base alarm sounded bringing the Autobots that were in the base running into the security room, their heavy footfalls echoing throughout the entire base. _

_Ironhide dropped what little was left of the energon he was drinking and stood. _

"_Slag it!" He shouted and slammed his fist on the edge of the security panel._

"_Ironhide, what is making the alarms sound?" Optimus demanded. "Decepticons?"_

_The weapons specialist began pressing several buttons bringing up a close up on another screen. "Yeah. It's Decepticons all right. And they're heading toward Earth right now."_

_Optimus watched with steady optics. "How long until they get into Earth's atmosphere?"_

"_Not long enough."_

_Prowl, slow from waking up from recharge, inched his way next to Optimus. "What are the estimated coordinates of their landing, Ironhide?"_

"_It's hard to tell. Their signals are moving around too much over different areas."_

"_Ratchet, do you feel anything, my friend?"_

_The medic stood there, optics staring straight ahead. "I faintly sense the Decepticons coming around the area."_

"_Ironhide, get estimated coordinates now. We need them if we are to stop them when they land."_

_It took a few minutes, but he was finally able to lock onto a batch of coordinates. _

"_There." He pointed to the area map of Tranquility on the screen. "It's estimated they'll land in this area."_

"_Good." Optimus turned around. "Let's pair up and patrol those coordinates. Ironhide."_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_I want you to go to Zaru's club."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_You must be there to help protect them with Sunstreaker and Mirage."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Autobots, transform and roll out!"_ _The leader shouted._

_END FLASHBACK_

Zaru's eyes bugged out. "Decepticons are back? _Again_?"

"In case you don't remember, Zaru, we are still in a war against them. Not to mention that fragger Starscream will want revenge against Skyfire for what he did."

She folded her arms across her chest. "When?"

"Shortly. Optimus and the others are patrolling the area right now."

"Oh damn!" She sighed watching every figure that was in her club. "But if the Decepticons attack near here, then all these people…" Zaru trailed off not wanting to think about it. She took the last drag of her cigarette and stuffed it out in the ashtray. "Maybe I should just close the club right now. I can't have these people getting hurt because of a robotic testosterone battle."

"What's a robotic testosterone battle?" An innocent voice asked.

Zaru glanced up to see Rose's assistant Erin standing there puzzled.

"Uh, Erin, is something the matter?" She sweat dropped a little.

The strawberry blonde nodded. "Actually, yeah. I was walking near food area and there was yelling. I thought you might wanna check it out or something."

"W-Where's Rose? She's supposed to be helping in there."

She just shrugged, shoulders tight against her body. The poor girl was still self-conscious about the outfit she wore, but grew a little accustomed to it as the night continued on.

The auburn-haired woman nodded. "Okay. Sure. I'll go check it out. You just help wherever you're needed okay?"

"Okay."

Erin smiled a little as she walked away. She was really glad that Zaru had offered this job to her. It wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but it was a job she was thrilled to have. Especially while it worked around her college schedule. Earlier in the week, herself, Leiana and Jade had started college again. They only went one day to get an introduction to their courses. But next week would be when their classes kept them occupied during the day and work at night.

She continued on, zigzagging her way through the club goers, only to start feeling a little dizzy. The girl stopped to lean against the spiral stairs, grabbing onto the bottom of the railing for support. _What's going on? Why'd I get dizzy all of a sudden?_ Her face became flustered and her heart began pounding a little faster. _What's going on? What's happening?_

If only she knew.

_Somewhere in Tranquility_

The copper-rusted F-22 hovered over the secluded forest, transforming in mid-air. The old gears grinded and whirred as Starscream took his bipedal form. He roared out loud, stretching.

He mentally smirked as he took in Tranquility from up high. Even though he had sent Shockwave to help Soundwave and Fracture deal the ally pests of the Autobots, there was no way he was going to sit back on the Nemesis and let those idiots of Decepticons he led fail. No. He lacked the patience needed for the plan to work itself out. Although, he was determined to see how well Fracture, Shockwave and Soundwave faired against the Autobots just to snatch a few measly humans for their surrender. Starscream wanted that entertainment and he wasn't going to sit back and not have a laugh or two.

As he prepared to move, he felt his spark jumping. _What in the pit was that? _Completely ignoring it, he started his engines to fire himself across the sky to the location of the other Decepticons.

_Outside of Kunoichi_

The heavy back door creaked open revealing Zaru and Erin. She was holding the poor girl up as they walked toward the curb to sit down.

"Come on, Erin. Sit down." She stated softly as they both rested their butts on the edge in front of an empty parking space. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm all right now." The night air was chilly against her exposed skin, so she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. "It's really cool out tonight." Erin observed.

"Yeah." Zaru answered with a nod. "Are you sure you're all right though? Cause when I walked passed you, well, you went pale."

"I'm all right, Zaru. Really I'm fine."

"Okay. I just worry about my friends. That's all."

The innocent girl smiled. "I know, Zaru. So do I." She set a hand on top of Zaru's whose was still set on her shoulder.

It was all peaceful. Until what sounded like a bomb going off startled them both.

"Target: Autobot allies. Objective: Retrieve."

Erin's green eyes bugged out as she pushed herself away from the curb against the building.

"_What is that?_" She squeaked.

Zaru's own blue eyes widened at the sight of an incoming Soundwave. "Son of a bitch! It's a Decepticon!" Quickly thinking, she pounded heavily on the hood of a familiar car. "Get up! Mirage!" Her voice heightened an octave as she feared for the safety of herself and all those within her club. Unfortunately, Mirage was in a deep recharge and pounding on his hood wasn't helping to get him up. There was only one other thing she could think of. "Erin, go inside and yell for everybody to get out now!"

"But what about you?" She was so frightened, she felt her whole body go numb. Erin would be surprised if she could even stand.

"I have to wake up Mirage! You!" She pointed to the club. "Go now!"

She shook her head. The poor thing was too frightened to move an inch. "I can't! I'm scared!"

"Shit, Erin! Do what you're told!" With no movement from her employee, she ground her teeth together. "Damn it!" The woman continued her pounding on Mirage's hood.

Finally, the headlights blinked on brightly, lighting up Erin's form on the ground. "Wakey, wakey, Mirage! There's a Decepticon coming!"

"_What?_" Mirage's scanners picked up on the nearby enemy and began to transform.

Erin squealed in fear and pulled herself as far against the wall as she could. "What is that, Zaru?"

"It's Mirage."

Her jaw dropped. "Mirage? But isn't Mirage the name of your boyfriend?"

Zaru turned and went to Erin, pulling her up from the ground. "Yes and I will explain later! Right now we have to warn everybody to get out of the club now!" Both of them moved with unsteady steps toward the back door, opening it and running inside.

Mirage finished transforming, weapon already at the ready. Soundwave came in sight and stopped moving. "Autobot Mirage. Objective: Destroy." He reached over to his other shoulder, pressing something down. "Ravage, eject."

The black and silver cassette Decepticon emerged from within Soundwave and growled as he set himself on all fours. Mirage narrowed his optics. "Need your little pet to do your slag work, Soundwave?"

"Ravage, attack." And Ravage did.

_Inside Kunoichi_

Zaru and Erin ran inside the club shouting. The club owner ran to the stage leaving Erin to find Rose, and jumped up, stopping the band from playing and Jade from singing.

"Everybody, get out of the club now!"

The people stood there staring up at her wondering what was going on.

Jade set a hand on her friend's arm. "Zaru, what's going on?"

"Decepticon." Was the only word to come out of her mouth.

Brown eyes bugging, she yelled for her band mates to get out of the club immediately.

Ironhide, who was still sitting at the bar knew what was happening. His holoform quickly disappeared back into his alt mode outside.

Suddenly, the sounds of guns firing and fighting was heard from outside of the club and it shook a little. That spread a wide panic and people were screaming, running over each other to get out.

Beth grabbed Piper and Mickie by their hands and ran them toward the stage where Zaru and Jade stood.

"What's going on here, Zaru? What's happening?" Before they could answer, something crashed inside the club, breaking through the wall.

Piper and Mickie grabbed tightly onto Beth who backed away quickly. Debris fell all around the crowd as they were still exiting the club. The panic only increased.

"What the hell's going on?" Piper yelled.

"MIRAGE!" Zaru shouted as she jumped from the stage to run to her spark mate. But Beth grabbed her, holding her back.

"No, Zaru! We don't know what that thing is!"

Sparks were flying from Mirage's chest and leg areas. He grunted as he struggled to stand.

"Slag it all!" He growled and got himself to one mechanical knee, his huge palm helping to support him.

"Mirage!" Zaru shouted once again.

His optics turned quickly after hearing his girl's voice. "Zaru, stay back!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mirage…" Her lower lip quivered, ready to cry.

"I'll be fine! Get out of here!"

Jade jumped from the stage as well, coughing from the dust the still crumbling debris caused.

"Come on, Zaru! We have to get out of here now!"

"No! I can't leave him! He's hurt!" She struggled against Beth.

"No!" Jade shouted. "We have to go! They're protecting us! Let them!" Her eyes pleaded.

The woman gave in. "Okay. Let's get out of here." She grabbed the hand of the nearest person and ran toward the entrance of the club that was intact. Before she left, she called out for her spark mate. "Mirage!"

He turned his head slightly to notify he was listening.

Tears fell. "I love you." She whispered.

He shut his optics. "I love you." He turned his head back to where Ravage was growling outside. "Now go!"

But Zaru couldn't go yet. She stayed frozen where she was. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten. Where were Rose, Kia and Erin?

TBC…

A/n: Don't I just suck! ^_^ Mwhahahaha. I really hoped you enjoyed reading this somewhat longer chapter. :D Please remember to review after reading. Thank you very much.

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	21. Chapter 20

The Flaming Dawn

**by Zaru**

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: Chapter 20. And it's short. Sorry guys.

**Chapter 20**

"_Where are they?_" Zaru shouted as she ran away from Beth who was still holding the door open.

"Zaru, come on! It's too dangerous here! We gotta get out of here right now!" The redhead urged. "Please!"

"No! I'm not leaving them behind!" The auburn-haired woman across the club shouting for her friends. "KIA! ERIN! ROSE!"

Rose stood in the kitchen dumbfounded. The entire building of _Kunoichi_ shook bringing all the kitchen employees to their knees, trying to shield themselves from any falling debris. Kitchen supplies and tables were scattered around. The financial advisor shook her head.

"What in the bloody hell is going on? Earthquake?" Looking down, she shoved several pieces of silverware and pots to clear a path for walking only to halt as Erin ran in terrified.

"Rose!" She shouted and grabbed onto her boss tightly, out of breath.

"Erin, love, what's wrong? What happened out there? I heard screaming and running."

As soon as she caught her breath, she looked up with wide eyes. "There's giant…._things_… outside right now! Like, like robots!"

"Robots?" Her stormy eyes narrowed. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, Zaru ran to the stage and told everybody to get out immediately! And I think there was a giant… robot… that fell into the club because it's ruined! Everything's a mess, Rose!"

_Decepticons are here!_ "It's the Decepticons! We have to get the bloody hell out of here now!" She grabbed Erin, turning her toward the back door of the kitchen. "Get out with everybody right now! I need to find my friends!"

"But, Rose!"

"No buts, Erin! Now, please get out to safety immediately! I cannot wager how much it would hurt me if something happened to you! Now, please go!" The dark redhead motioned for all the cowering employees to make a dash for it outside. "Come on! Go! I need to find Jade and the others!" That said, she ran out from the kitchen into the club area.

Kia was outside getting some air. She couldn't stand being in that crowded club any longer than she wanted to be. It was hard to be in there period. Especially when Zaru was the one maintaining the bar that night and she wanted to have a drink or two. But ever since what happened with the two of them earlier, she was kind of in a really pissed off mood. Outside was nice and quiet. She didn't have to hear the blaring of the music from Jade's band playing or Zaru's fat mouth.

But her peace was interrupted as the sound of incoming fire jolted her to her feet, making her run toward the back of the club. As she had peeked around the corner, all she could make out was a huge dark blue transformer with a Decepticon symbol imprinted on his chest. Then, a huge mech dog or whatever came out of the chest of that Decepticon. She made out the name of Ravage and she scrambled. Quickly, she had called in the Decepticon activity to the Autosect team at the Autobot base and right away, Maggie had called in their group for any support they could supply immediately.

Kia hung up, supporting herself with her back against the wall of the club wondering what she should do. They were giant robots while she was just a human. She had learned that their weapons did no harm to the transformers. At least not from far away. Ideas came springing to life in her mind, but they were disposed of as she screamed when a shot fired and flew into the side of the building where she was at, building wreckage falling on top of her.

Erin ran out with the kitchen staff and hustled it as far away as possible. Her feet were growing tired with the constant running around. It wasn't easy to run with heels on, that's what she learned and vowed never to wear them again. As long as she survived this mess taking place.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she stopped and looked back. The area around the club was lighting up like fireworks and she could only hope her friends were all right. Turning her head, she realized she was alone in the darkness, the surrounding wood the only thing helping to shield her from any harm.

The strawberry top girl moved backwards heading into the tree lined area, hiding behind a large-trunk tree to keep herself from sight. Her blue eyes closed, fingers clenching at the tree bark behind her.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." She kept telling herself hoping it was all some nightmare that she would wake up from very soon.

The sound of blasts was heard from a distance. When she breathed in, the smoke from the fires that had begun to rage brought her back to her senses.

It was reality. It was truly happening. But why? Why did it have to happen? She had moved to Tranquility in hoping for a peaceful college life. To go to school, hang out with friends and work to make some money. But no. She had immersed herself in the middle of some battleground in a supposed-to-be calming area.

Blue eyes opened and glanced around the tree. There was a bunch of yelling and screaming. People were still running for their lives away from the club. Engines roared to life and screeched out of the area quickly.

Oh how she hoped it would end right away.

Mirage had pushed himself to both of his feet, sparks flying from the circuits in his legs where Ravage had savagely bit him removing any safety armor he had. He had only hoped his spark mate and their friends made it to safe ground. If not, there would only be worry and that wasn't what he needed at the moment. Right then, he had to concentrate on the battle at hand. Ravage was a vicious opponent, seemingly able to dodge any of his moves and fight back harder.

The cassette Decepticon dodged a fire from Mirage's blaster yet again, moving to the side and lunging while he had an opening. His fearsome metal jaws clamped onto the spy mech's arm and clung to him. Mirage fisted his hand together and pounded on the beast's head continuously. But Ravage didn't want to let go. He had a craving for Autobots and there was no way he would get those death jaws off him unless the cassette was dead.

Ironhide was keeping Soundwave at bay the best he could. They fought hand to hand and blasted at each other. He was proud of himself though. Soundwave had been brought to his knees more than once during that battle and he wished to get him down permanently. The cannons on his right arm revealed themselves as he charged forward, being as close to the enemy as possible to blast out one of his legs.

But Soundwave was too smart for that. He calculated what Ironhide was going for and quickly sidestepped and threw him down to the ground holding a blaster of his own to the black mech's face.

His optics widened, but quickly lashed out with his left leg, shoving the Decepticon away from him, firing with his cannon. Soundwave went down, but it wouldn't be for long for he fired off a blast that collided with the side of the building. The weapons specialist turned only to see Kia Hawkins, one of the Autosect team members fall prey to the rubble above her.

"No! Kia!" Ironhide shouted and ran to go help her.

Erin shook her head in despair. There was nothing she could do to help her friends now. It was too dangerous to go back there and look for Jade and the others. She only hoped they survived and were already at a safe haven away from the demolished club. The poor girl was so worried, she became dizzy again. Even though her heart was already speeding, it felt like it was going faster.

"W-What's wrong with me tonight? Why do I feel so sick right now?" She checked her forehead only to feel a burning sensation that felt like she was on fire. "Wha-What is going on?" Her hands were clammy and she felt sweat on her face. There was something wrong with her. She only hoped it was nothing but a common cold. But what happened next made the coldest of chills run up her spine.

There in front of her was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen since the continuing battle.

He landed in the field opposite the club watching everything going on. A devilish smirk crossed his features and he could only laugh at what he was seeing.

"This is definitely entertainment." Starscream stated as he narrowed his red optics and he sat down heavily on the ground, dust coming up behind him. He began thinking about what he would do the humans who befriended the autobots. Torture. Torture was an option. Interrogating them to see how much they would blab about their giant friends. He frowned. But it would only take away the fun if they spoke right away. He wouldn't be able to enjoy himself.

He continued watching until he heard a small squeak from behind him in the trees. His optics glowed bright crimson, his rusted head turning ever so slowly. There, right behind him, was a human face peering out from the behind the trees.

Erin's eyes widened further only to pull back. _It didn't see me! It didn't see me! _She kept thinking over and over again. But her thoughts were short-lived when the top of the tree she was hiding behind was broken off in one swoop of a clawed hand.

TBC…

A/n: Short chappie again. Sucks right?

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	22. Chapter 21

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: Chapter 21. A filler I guess but I'm trying to do a little here so you guys have something to look forward to. This chapter is really short so please forgive me. The next regular chapter should be up around August.

**Chapter 21**

Zaru tried to make it around the collapsed area of the club the best she could without getting hurt. Roofing, pipes and tiles were still falling and she tried to avoid it. If she got hit, there was no chance she would make it out of there alive.

_Alive…_

That was the only word that went through her mind at the moment. Her friends had to be alive and safe. If not, she didn't know what she would do. They all meant the world to her. Family. That's what they were. Family.

_Rose, Erin, please be safe._

She could feel her heart pounding heavily against her chest. Zaru just had to find them. She just had to.

Rose ran out of the kitchen area and made her way to the food counter. She gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she took in the surrounding damage.

"Oh bloody hell!" She shouted. The redhead heard shouting and could see outside from what she was standing. Mirage was tangled up in a fight with a ferocious cat-like creature. _What in the bleeding hell is that?_ She shook her head and jumped over the counter. "Mirage!" She shouted.

The blue mech blasted at Ravage, sparks flying from the cassette Decepticon's head. Ravage only continued clawing against the Autobot spy while digging his metal fangs into his circuits of his arm. His gun was out of ammo and he proceeded to bang the weapon against his enemy's head.

"Get the frag off of me, you piece of scrap!" He swore while gritting his teeth. Getting nowhere, he threw the gun down and grabbed the large snout of the cassette. "I said to _get the frag off now!_" The intakes of his faceplate hissed out air as he used his foot to help push the cat off.

Ravage tried to bite harder, but his grip was loosening as Mirage pulled with his arm and pushed with his foot. At that rate, he wouldn't have anymore of an advantage on the Autobot being that close. But his computer system showed that some of his circuitry was damaged from the recent blasts of Mirage's weapon and pushing himself any harder would result in immediate stasis lock. Not wanting to go offline, Ravage let loose and was shoved as far away as possible.

"Mirage!" Rose shouted again. She saw the mech sparking from behind and shook her head. _He's injured._ _Where are all the Autobots to help?_

At that moment, she saw Ravage take a leap. Probably to finish off her friend once and for all until something bright blazed from the right and hit the Decepticon on the side. Mirage seemed to sigh in relief as he fell to the ground on his back while holding his left arm.

"About time you showed up, Optimus."

Optimus stood in his bipedal mode, his own weapon smoking from the recent firing.

"We were patrolling around the area and heard the commotion. We picked up the Decepticons in this area and immediately came to aid as quickly as we could, Mirage."

Ironhide stood in front of the pile of rubble that had fallen above Kia. He quickly set to work removing debris to find her. The mech had to find her. She was a human ally and he didn't protect her like the Autobots had sworn to do. Even though he hadn't noticed she was around until after it was falling, the weapons specialist felt he must've failed in his mission to protect their allies. It was then that his spark began to pulsate. _What the frag?_ But he shook it off, ignoring it. He would have Ratchet check later on.

"You better not be dead, you fragging femme!" He grunted as he shoved his good arm through the pile feeling for a body. "Gotchya!" He shouted and pulled the femme free. He gripped her in his hand gently sensing no movement at all. "Come on! Wake up!" Ironhide noticed some bleeding above her left temple and plenty of cuts on her arms and face. The clothes she wore were tattered and torn, covered with a layer of dust. "Wake up now or I'll squeeze the life out of ya, ya stupid femme!"

Not even a few seconds later, Kia groaned, then coughed harshly as dust came flying out of her mouth.

"Son of a bitch…" She murmured as she opened her ice-blue eyes only to see huge baby blue optics staring down at her. Her own widened as she realized she was in the hands of one of the mechs, then relaxed after she realized it was only Ironhide. _Ironhide saved me?_

"What the hell happened?" She couldn't remember except the debris beginning to fall above her, then everything going black.

"Part of the building fell on ya. You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, thanking him. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." When she was finally set down, her fingers ran through the disheveled raven hair while staring ahead. "Aw man! This is bull!"

"What are you complaining about?" The black mech asked rather rough.

"That!" She shouted while pointing to Soundwave who had been on his feet for awhile now.

"Run!" Ironhide shouted and shoved her away from Soundwave's view. "Get to the safest place possible!"

"Like shit I'm running away from a battle!"

"You're a crazy femme!"

Kia just smirked. "That's why I joined the military!" She cracked her knuckles.

"And I'm saying you're crazy! You are not to get hurt! Now go before I throw you to a safe spot!"

She growled holding up her fists. "Wanna start with me, Blackie? Cause I can certainly whoop your metal ass!"

Ironhide shot his cannon at Soundwave. "Now is _not_ the time, Kia! _GO!_" He finalized his words by charging into battle against the huge blue mech.

Kia Hawkins ground her teeth together. She would go to a safe place for now, but when the battle was done, there would be a war to wage with that freaking black mech known as Ironhide.

TBC…

A/n: Thought I would at least do a little something to keep you guys occupied until the other chapters of the story comes out.

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	23. Chapter 22

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: I know! This chapter is out! Weird, right? But at least I have a chapter out! No matter how short it is! But I do hope you enjoy. So please read and review.

**Chapter 22**

Erin shrieked in terror, staring wide-eyed up at the copper-colored Decepticon. She was so scared, her knees were ready to buckle from under her, no longer able to stand her own weight.

_Oh man!_ She cried out in her mind.

Starscream's head tilted to the side as he glared down at the petite human female. She was absolutely terrified and it thrilled him. Another little insect for him to squash. Just like all the others he had come across. He smirked.

"What do we have here?" The Decepticon reached down, ready to grab her. But before he could, she took a huge leap backwards and ran for it. He hissed. "Get back here, you little pest!" Starscream took a step forward only to realize there were too much of a forest in front of him. "Come out, little human. I'm not going to hurt you." He lied.

His spark pulsated. _What the slag is going on?_

Erin heard him calling out for her. He said he wasn't going to hurt her, but she could tell it was all a lie. Some reason inside her heart told her that he was the bad guy. And she had to keep herself as far away from him as possible.

Her stomach felt queasy. "Oh, man. Not again. Why do I have to get sick this night of all nights?" She held a hand to her stomach as she headed a little further into the forest, hopefully away from any reach he might have on her.

Starscream growled. "Get out here now, you little human or I will set this whole place ablaze!" He threatened. If that didn't get her out, he would just have to make his way through the forest.

_But why am I going through so much trouble just for a little vermin? _His processor was speeding up and his spark jumped a little. Now there was definitely something wrong. His spark never acted that way before. And it didn't until he arrived to this place. Coincidentally when he came near this human. _What the frag is causing this?_

Zaru made her way near the food area of the now damaged club. She sighed in relief when she saw Rose, a bit covered in debris dust but nonetheless safe and sound.

"Rose!" Zaru called out to her best friend.

The English woman snapped her head to face the familiar call. "Zaru! Thank bloody goodness you're safe!" She ran over to her friend, almost tripping on a piece of ceiling and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah." Zaru squeezed her back and shut her eyes. "Thank, God, you're safe." She pulled and gripped Rose's upper arms. "We need to find Kia and Erin and get the hell out of here!"

"I know! I sent Erin with the kitchen employees to safer ground. She's fine."

The auburn-haired club owner just nodded. "Okay. We need to find Kia now."

"Last I recall she was outside somewhere bored out of her skull."

"Okay! We need to get out of here now! The Autobots will handle this! Come on!" Gripping Rose's wrist tightly, they made their way to the front doors and out of the building before more of the ceiling fell.

Sunstreaker was lounging in the confines of the uncomfortable airport chair, an arm crossing the back of Leiana's own chair. It was almost seven-thirty and there was no sign of Derrick's plane yet.

"This guy's fraggin' plane hasn't landed yet." He mumbled.

The freckle-faced femme sitting next to him nodded, agreeing with him. "Yep. And it's been 15 minutes since it was supposed to land." She looked up keeping an eye on the Departure and Arriving board. There had been no delay in his flight, but it was a little off schedule.

"I'm gonna check up at the counter. They might know why his plane's not here yet. I'll be back, Sunstreaker." She patted his leg and stood, stretching her back giving Sunstreaker an excellent view of her slim stomach. A smirk showed, then faded as he saw his girlfriend's figure become smaller in the distance.

He really wasn't too keen on this guy coming in. Yeah, he didn't know him, but Leiana was beautiful. Any guy would be stupid not to want a piece of her. But the thought of this Derrick guy even shaking his girlfriend's hand made him jealous.

_Okay, Sunstreaker. Knock it down a notch. It's just a fragging guy. He couldn't be that bad if Rose was friends with him. Right? _He kept asking himself.

Leiana smiled as she to spoke the airport lady. It seemed they just received word about Derrick's flight pattern changing at the last moment, but they would arrive momentarily at Gate 24.

"Really? Good. I didn't know how much longer I could stay here waiting."

The lady just smiled. "Yes. The plane should land right about now."

Nodding, the college student thanked the woman and moved away, glancing out the huge windows to see another plane ready to land. _Let's just hope it's the right flight._

The platinum blonde and his girlfriend stood at Gate 24. Derrick's plane had finally made its destination and the passengers were ready to get off. The lambo mech stuck his hands into the pockets of the black pants he was wearing. The poor guy was bored and standing around wasn't helping his boredom. Perhaps he should have just went into recharge instead of wasting time around the inside of the airport. At least he would have gathered enough energy to maintain his holoform while Rose's friend was around. That would have helped keep any suspicious questions from being asked if his form flickered out or something while in Derrick's presence. Sunstreaker shook his head. He couldn't wait any longer.

Setting a hand on Leiana's shoulder, he leaned down and whispered, "I'm bored. So, I'm going to head back into recharge for awhile."

She frowned. "But his plane's already here. Why don't you just stay?"

The mech looked around and sighed. "Because I'm going to need recharge to be able to maintain this form while I'm driving. Besides, you don't have your license, so you can't ride me." A smirk appeared.

"You're a perv." Her eyebrows knitted together.

"I know." Grabbing her chin with his fingers, he leaned his taller form down to her short frame and kissed her chastely. "I'll see you in awhile. Okay?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Fine."

"I love you." He said as he backed away.

"Love you, too." She waved as she saw his figure growing smaller with each step he took away from her.

As he was walking toward an isolated spot away from people in the airport, he nodded. _I shouldn't be away from her right now, but I trust her. I have to._

Zaru and Rose were out of the club and continuing to run for their lives. Assuming Kia had placed herself at a safe distance, the Britain and part Japanese women ran for it down the road that traveled toward the club. When they felt a little safe, both slowed down and jumped into the thickness of trees on the left side of the road. The continuing sounds of guns firing and clashing metal was heard pretty close by making Zaru jolt backwards into the trunk of a tree. Rose set a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort.

"It's all right, love. We're safe. At least for now." The dark red-headed goth turned to glance at the ongoing battle dejectedly. "I'm very worried about the Autobots right now. Especially Ratchet. I hope he's all right."

Zaru shook her head. "I don't remember seeing Ratchet there."

"There are Decepticons around. So of course all the Autobots will be around to stop them. Ratchet being amongst them I'm sure."

Before Zaru could say a word, the sound of squealing tires on the road startled the two. Rose could make out the black and white color of the vehicle and wondered if it was Prowl. Or perhaps Barricade.

"Prowl?" Rose called.

"No, it's me." A familiar, deep voice stated.

Full of smiles, Zaru pushed herself away from the tree and ran toward the road. "Barricade!" She threw herself on the hood of the car. "Thank _kami_ you're here!"

Hearing gears beginning to shift, Rose pulled Zaru away from the former Decepticon as he began to transform into his bipedal mode.

"Are you two all right?"

"_Hai! _We're fine, Barricade! But the others are down their getting their asses handed to them! Last I saw Mirage was fighting a big cat thing! Please! Go hurry and help him!" She begged her other guardian.

Barricade kneeled down and gathered his human charge into his large metal claws. "Prime and the others are here right now. So everything's all right."

"Really?" Her face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "The Autobots are gonna be fine?"

Barricade blinked his red optics and stared down at her warmly. "Yeah. I'm going there right now to help as well. You two remain here out of the way." Setting the woman back down on the ground, he stood up to his full height. As he began to head away from them, there came a scream from the other side of the woods. The mech stopped in mid-run and turned. From inside the trees came a familiar human Barricade barely said a word to.

Zaru and Rose gasped. "Erin!"

The strawberry topped girl stopped and fell to her knees trying to catch a breath. "Guys!" Erin shouted and gulped. _Finally!_ She stood up and ran again, her bare feet hurting from the rocks of the gravel road. She ran into Rose's waiting arms and began to cry. "What's going on? Why is this happening?" She sobbed.

The meek girl squeezed her boss tight, fingers gripping the back of Rose's shirt. As she cried, she didn't notice Barricade now standing behind her, gazing down at her with worry.

"Are you okay, Erin?" Zaru asked, setting a hand on top of her head comfortingly.

"No, I'm not okay! This huge robot thing was calling me! It saw me!" She sniffled as Rose pushed her away slightly. "What are they? Why are they here?"

"That's what I would like to know." A voice came from the trees.

All of them turned to see a dark mass moving toward them. With the light of the moon and gravel road street lights, they could see Beth, Mickie and Piper coming forth.

All three females had ran toward their car. Unfortunately, the vehicle was totaled. There was no other transportation to take them away from that war zone. So, Beth had no choice but to drag her sister and friend toward the canopy of surrounding forest. At least they would have some cover until the fighting was over. What they had seen were giant robots. That was for sure. Mickie came to the conclusion they might have been a government experiment gone awry.

As they hid themselves in the darkest shadows of the trees, they waited and noticed Zaru and Rose running toward them. The red-head was ready to call for them to join up, but a police car had stopped on the road where they were. At last they were going to have some help, but when she heard Zaru called out happily to the police and it transformed, her mind had formed her own conclusion that both Rose and Zaru knew something they didn't about the gun-toting bots. And she intended to find out what.

Zaru's blue eyes widened at the sight of Beth and the two teens. "Beth! You're here! Thank god!"

The nurse nodded. "I'm glad you guys are all right, too!" She smiled small. "But what are those things? Why are there giant robots fighting here?" Her head tilted to the side. "Do you guys work for the government?"

Erin eyes widened. "Government? No. Rose and Zaru don't work for the government! They're normal! They have nothing to do with these things!" Erin pulled away from Rose and turned only to come face to leg with Barricade. "What the - !" She shouted and pushed back into Rose's tall stature.

"It's okay, Erin! He's a friend! Barricade's an ally!" Zaru tried to calm her down. "He's fine! He's on _our_ side!"

"She speaks the truth, human femme."

"R-R-Really?" Erin stuttered.

Beth was taken aback. His appearance was certainly deceiving. To her, he seemed like an enemy. Not at all friendly. But she guessed if he was nice enough and her new friends trusted him, there shouldn't be any doubt in her mind of his loyalty.

"I believe you." Piper finally spoke up. "But this is uncanny. A giant, talking robot is impossible!"

Mickie agreed. "Yeah." She ran her fingers through her short, blonde hair. "What are you guys? Government work? Aliens? What?"

"There's no time to explain anything!" Rose shouted. "Here comes Starscream!"

Barricade turned just in time to see the towering Decepticon heading toward them, fire from the engines of his triangle-shaped body jetting him toward the small group.

"Get out of here now!" The former Decepticon shouted.

"Be careful!" Beth shouted and ran for it with Piper and Mickie at her heels.

Zaru squeezed the end of Barricade's finger quickly before pulling Erin and Rose with her.

"Barricade." Starscream sneered. "It's been awhile, you traitor scum."

His optics glowed a brighter red. "You'll die right now, Starscream!" He hissed and readied the two ball and chains from his arms, lunging on top of the enemy leader as he got closer.

The humans hoped Barricade fared well against the murderous Decepticon, otherwise that would be the last time they saw him alive.

TBC…

A/n: You finished reading finally? That's great. Hope you enjoyed. Although I now have to something to look forward to writing in chapter 23. So look out for it!

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	24. Chapter 23

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: It's been MONTHS since I was actually updating this story. So please forgive me.

**Chapter 23**

Soundwave loomed over Ironhide who lay still on the ground, smoke rising from several points of his damaged body. He was waiting for his opponent to continue the battle, the urge to fight still circulating in his processor. But with no movement from the black Autobot, the Decepticon strayed backward, slowly keeping optics just in case it was a fake-out. He pressed a button located on his left shoulder and a chamber opened in his chest. Steam rose, then when a click and whirring sound emitted from Soundwave, a metallic creature like the currently deceased Frenzy, jumped out and spoke in the Cybertronian language to his master.

"_Soundwave, what are you to do with this Autobot?_" He asked.

Soundwave closed his chest and tilted his head to the side. "The Autobot Ironhide is no more. We leave and find the humans associated with them." Rumble chattered up a storm in his language receiving a shake of the head from his creator. "No, Rumble. Objective: Find the humans." That said, he turned to walk away leaving the downed Ironhide alone.

Kia had ran for what seemed like miles. With the sound of clanging metal thought to be behind her, the raven-haired woman felt it was safe enough to sit in a secluded location to rest for a short time, sitting down on a fallen tree log in the beginning of the woods. _Ironhide…_ She rubbed her face in both her scratched palms. He was alone now to fight off that huge Decepticon. The army woman had sort of offered to stay and help but the giant mech sent her away from everything. He was an idiot, that was for certain.

"Please be okay." She whispered. Her icy eyes closed, but snapped open once she realized what she said. Why the hell would she care what happened to him? He was just a machine from another planet that could talk and fight. Almost humanlike. "Damn it…" Her words trailed off. Was she actually caring about what happened to him? She never cared much about anyone but herself. But she couldn't help the fast beating heart beginning within her chest.

Starscream jetted his engines, flying toward Barricade at top speed. The police car mech was ready for him, his spiky balls and chains ready for impact. He jumped up, just seconds away from being decapitated and landed on the enemy leader's back.

"Ah! Get off of me, traitor!" Starscream shrieked, turning his body a three-sixty, the other mech falling backwards to the grassy area. Dirt and grass flew up as Barricade made a small crater.

"Argh!" The former Decepticon growled as the Decepticon stopped and landed back on the ground. "You'll pay for that, Starscream!"

A sneer appeared on his face. "Oh, Barricade, you have always been such a weakling. I knew you wouldn't make it within Decepticon ranks and now, you won't make it in with the Autobots."

The multiple red optics blinked and narrowed. "You were always seeking a way to dethrone Lord Megatron! Such a coward you were and a coward you are now! I'm surprised _anybody_ is following you!"

Starscream clenched his clawed hands into fists before introducing them to Barricade's face. "I am the ultimate leader! Megatron was a weak pile of scrap just waiting to offline!"

Although his loyalty now lied within the Autobots and, of course, his human charge Zaru, he would not allow Starscream to badmouth his great master in such a way. It was a disgusting manner in which he spoke. "You are not worthy to rule the Decepticons!" The black and white mech swung his ball and chain, colliding them together on either side of Starscream's head.

He shouted as his pain censors went into high gear. Sparks flew from the inside of his now broken head armor causing him to grasp his head.

"You fool! How dare you injure me!"

A smirk appeared. "You get what you deserve!" Barricade pulled both his legs together before jumping and kicking, shattering the glass of his cockpit and part of his armor.

The girls were watching from the safety of the thick trunk trees. Zaru especially watched as her second guardian pounded Starscream into mulch, only to get something back much worse than before. She winced with each hit the mech dealt to her guardian and prayed harder than she ever had in her life.

A gentle hand covered part of her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. It was the red-headed nurse watching the battle as well.

"Can he win?" Beth asked.

Zaru could only smirk through her worries. "He's an Autobot now. Autobots tend to win battles like this."

"Well, it doesn't look like your friend will win at this rate. He's getting himself beat up."

The club owner glanced back over to her friend. "Beth, you don't know the Autobots at all." A sigh escaped her lips. "If Optimus was here, he'd probably give you a whole entire lecture about the entire ordeal happening. Telling you that all hope isn't lost and some crap like that."

The nurse raised an eyebrow at the name. "Optimus? You mean the man I met when you came to visit your grandfather in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

Something didn't want to click inside her head, but she had to try. What did that fascinating man have to do with these giant robots? Was he the one who created them? Their leader?

"Is he… one of them?" She pointed to the giant fighting robots.

"Yeah, he is." Zaru smiled. "He's their great leader. Possibly the greatest Prime that ever lived."

"Hmm." _Optimus isn't a human? He's really a giant robot?_ Beth didn't now how much more information she would be able to take that evening.

Leiana stood by Gate 24 staring back and forth between the picture and incoming passengers. One of them better be Derrick or she was going to have a cow with Rose about it. It had been quite awhile since she and Sunstreaker arrived at the airport and it proved to be boring.

Finally, the last of the passengers came out, one of them being a somewhat lost handsome male who couldn't help but look around at the loud airport.

Glancing at the picture once more, a smile appeared. Finally, he had come and she could go home.

TBC…

A/n: Omigod… a very short filling update chapter…. I know it sucks but frankly I could care less right now lol. Look out for Chapter 24.…

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	25. Chapter 24

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: Okay. Now we're here for Chapter 24. I just wanna clear up a little something before you begin reading, all right? I understand I was in the middle of a battle sequence in the last chapter and a few chapters before that. But I think it's been going on too long. So, we're going to come to an aftermath of everything. Just read and you'll understand.

**Chapter 24**

It was hard to take in. Every bit of it. But here she was sitting on a couch in the middle of a gigantic base made of metal with several giant robots and only the very few human friends she knew.

Beth was flabbergasted at the entire situation. Not to mention the meek girl she came to know as Erin Timmons who had fallen into unconsciousness when even more giant robots showed up and transformed from their vehicles. Beth, of course being a nurse, cared for the girl while the others had looked on with awestruck expressions.

And when one of them turned themselves into a bipedal robot from a flaming blue peterbilt truck, she couldn't help but watch him only. As it turns out, Rose explained, that Optimus was that truck. He was the one whom she met in the hospital and the leader of the band of mechanical beings. She couldn't help but feel like Erin at the moment and faint.

But now, after the Decepticons were beaten and retreated from the battle, the wounded were transported quickly by Skyfire's shuttle mode to the underground Autobot base where all the humans were accounted for along with new ones. All except for Leiana which made Sideswipe worried until he was told she was safe along with Sunstreaker at the airport to pick up Rose's Scottish friend. Relief had swept through the base quickly at the reply.

Jade sat next to Beth on the couch with her little sister Mickie and friend Piper as well who were obviously in severe shock over the situation. Ratchet, being the medic he was, immediately tended himself to the girls, scanning to see if they were all right. But with scans showing they were just in shock at everything, he made his way to the Med Bay to work on Mirage, Ironhide and Barricade who were injured in battle.

The red-headed nurse looked over at Rose who was watching the entrance to the long hallway, her arms folded losely together.

"Rose, are you all right?" She asked hoping for a good reply.

The gothic woman spun around, dark mascara beginning to run down her pale cheeks. "Yeah. I'm fine, Beth. Thanks for asking, love." Rose wiped her eyes with her bare arm, black streaks left behind from her make-up. "I'm just worried for everybody that's all."

Beth, looking back at Piper and Mickie, asked, "You two all right?"

Mickie nodded small. "Yeah, sis. I'm good. I'm just… this is crazy stuff."

"Okay. You two just stay put while I go talk." She stood up, ready to leave.

Jade, her face smeared from the ground dirt, moved into Beth's place. "I'll stay with them."

"Thank you, Jade."

-MED BAY-

Barricade lay still on the berth while Ratchet worked on his circuits. Sparks flew from the laser he was using to bind a chink in his armor together. Luckily, his pain receptors were turned off so he didn't feel anything that was going on. But, with his pride, he requested to remain online while being worked on. He wished to see everything the medic was doing so he knew his limitations of what he could do for awhile. The mending was taking awhile and he was kind of bored waiting. So, his multiple red optics turned to Mirage who was offline for the time being until he oculd be worked on. As he glanced around, he did notice one thing was missing. Zaru.

"Ratchet, where is she?" Barricade asked, a clawed hand rising to rest on the neon robot's working arm.

"Hmm, Barricade?"

The former Decepticon sighed through his vents. "Zaru. Where is Zaru?"

Turning the laser off, he turned to the continuously quiet form of Mirage and looked around the surrounding area. "Unfortunately, I have no idea where she could have gone. But I'm sure she hasn't gone far. She's not one to leave her spark mate alone in this state."

"But she's not here. I haven't seen her since the battle."

"How odd."

-RECREATION ROOM-

Optimus stood in his true form, speaking with Sunstreaker on their private radio link. Turns out both him and Leiana were safe and taking Rose's friend back to her place so he could rest from the long flight.

"Sunstreaker, make sure you bring Leiana back here to the base tonight."

…_[Why, Optimus? It might just make her upset if she knew about everything that happened.]…_

He sighed. "Don't worry about that, Sunstreaker. I'm sure she'll be rather upset if she wasn't able to come and stay with those close to her. And with Ironhide as injured as he is as well… those two have formed some kind of friendship bond. I do not wish to take that away from her."

…_[All right, Prime. As soon as we drop this Derrick guy off at Rose's, we'll be on our way back to the base. Sunstreaker out.]…_

Optimus pressed something on the side of his head, ending the link immediately. Three of his best soldiers were in the Med Bay and the Decepticons were still out there. But he was most worried about the reason for them invading the club in the first place. Why there? What did Starscream intend to do there?

It was then he felt the slight warmth on one of his cold legs. Looking down, he saw the familiar woman whom he met while in his holoform staring up at him, worry in her eyes. She possibly demanded an explanation about what was happening and who they were. Of course, he was ready for any question she might have.

"Yes, Miss King? What may I do for you?" He asked.

"I really can't believe it's you." Was all she could say.

The leader leaned down on one knee, a hand reaching out for her to climb onto. "Yes. It is me. I guess this isn't exactly how you pictured I'd truly be of course."

"To be honest, I don't care how you should be pictured. I mean, you're still the same man I met in the hospital. A kind-hearted decent man who has an amazing smile."

"I am sorry you had to find out this way about me. I didn't figure you would speak so calmly about this, Miss King."

Beth shook her head. "Optimus, it doesn't matter. I mean, sure we've only met once, but I counted on seeing you again sometime. Even if I had to go through Zaru or Sakauchi to do it." Her hand reached up touching the cool mouth piece he wore. "This is amazing." She whispered.

A smile fell upon her face and she couldn't help but want to get to know this giant robot a lot more.

TBC…

A/n: And it's the end of aftermath somewhat… lol Chapter 25 will be updated soon as well xD

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	26. Chapter 25

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala. Rose Connelly belongs to BlackwingRose. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: It's been quite awhile since I've updated this story. And I'm really sorry that it's been too long of a wait for everybody. I hope you will forgive me. So, I really hope you enjoy this oncoming chapter of The Flaming Dawn. I really do appreciate everybody continuing to read and love this story. Thanks for everything! And now on with the story!

**Chapter 25**

It was still dark outside. Even darker than before as thunder rumbled in the distance. It was threatening to rain, but she didn't care. Everything felt like it was going downhill for her now. It was all gone. All the things she worked so hard for over the years was now gone.

Zaru sighed heavily. It was a heavy weight on her shoulders now. It would take a lot of time and money to rebuild her dream from the debris left behind after the Cybertronian battle. Not to mention her own spark mate almost died, giving up his spark to save them all. It was a heavy burden to bear the moment.

She ran her fingers through her green hair, swinging gently in the middle swing of the playground located near her home. The gentle creaking of the rusted swing comforted her somewhat, but she doubted it could help any more.

He found her sitting there all alone in the night with no person in view. The poor woman was deeply hurt, he knew. If only he could make everything right for her. Smiling small, he headed in the direction of the swing set, his boots clomping against the gravel before sinking into the soft sand.

"Zaru." She heard a familiar voice call.

Zaru glanced up at her father, streaks from tears present on her tanned cheeks. "Daddy." She wiped her eyes with her fingers hoping he didn't notice. "W-What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"You always come to the playground when very upset. Been a habit of yours for years since you were little." Arc chuckled a little, the wind blowing heavily through his shaggy mane of brown hair.

She smiled. But just a little. "How'd you know that?"

"It's not like I don't know at least a few things about my little girl."

"_Jii-san_ told you where I was, didn't he?" She raised an eyebrow.

He hesitated but a moment before replying. "All right, you caught me. Your grandfather kind of gave me the heads up on what happened at work. And this was the only place he could think of that you'd be."

_So, lucky me _Jii-san_ didn't tell dad about the base. _"Um, yeah." She flushed a little before turning away. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Well," he started before sitting down in a swing next to her, "he told me that some crazy government robots went haywire from their original testing site close to the club."

Her eyes widened. Unbelieving what her father was telling her. So her grandfather told her father part of the truth. And he really believed that? "Yeah. Government robots. Classified probably." She sweated a little.

Arc pursed his lips together. "Do you really think I'm gonna believe something like that?" He stood up from the swing and stood behind his daughter. "Listen, I have no idea what's going on here." He set his hands upon her shoulders. "Or what you've been apart of these past years since I've last seen you, but I trust you to make right decisions in life." His face leaned down as close to her as he could get, his chin resting on top of her head. "After all, you are an adult."

Zaru nodded. "Thank you, daddy." A sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know what to do anymore. My club is gone. Mirage is injured so badly."

"Your boyfriend is injured? How did this come about?"

She bit her lower lip. "He was trying to help protect everybody. And me from getting hurt." The tears threatened to fall once again. "All because of those stupid Decepticons!" She growled.

Arc tightened his hold on her shoulders and whispered, "Ah, baby, I'm sorry." He paused momentarily before her recent words sank in. "Decepticons? What are Decepticons?"

Her ocean eyes widened before realizing what she just said aloud. _Damn it!_

Leiana and Derrick made their way through the parking lot and saw Sunstreaker's alt mode ahead. The dark-haired Latina just smiled seeing her spark mate resting peacefully. _At least there's a chance we won't have trouble. _Glancing over at Derrick, she asked, "So, how was your flight?"

The Scottish man grinned. "Oh, it was quite a flight, lass. I don't think I'll ever get over this jet lag." He patted his leg. "My leg's fallen asleep and it still doesn't want to wake up."

She laughed. "Well, as soon as we get you to Rose's, I'm sure she won't mind if you just fall asleep before she gets back home."

He scratched the back of his brown hair. "Well, actually, if you don't mind, fine Leiana, I wouldn't like to go there just yet."

Leiana stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I did just get here and I am exhausted from the flight, but I would really enjoy seeing the states in the evening time for a little while." He set a hand on her upper arm. "That is, if you'll show me around this beautiful night?"

She felt her cheeks flush with red. "Um, well, I actually have to get to work tonight since the club's already opened. Plus, I'm already late as is." She tapped her watch next to the comlink. "Gonna get docked pay." _At least I have some kind of excuse to seriously drop this guy off quick._

"Oh, well, if that's a problem, then all right. I'm surely happy that I was able to be greeted by such a fine person at least."

"Thank you." Nodding, she continued heading toward Sunstreaker whose holoform pixilated into the driver's seat. Her eyes widened. Damn she hoped Derrick didn't just see that happen.

Starscream thrust his arms out, breaking everything in sight. How could that happen? He was so close to achieving his wish of destroying the Autobots, yet somehow they were able to get the upper hand in that battle pretty quickly after Optimus and the others arrived. If only he had planned out his technique much better, then he might have actually won the recent battle.

The commander looked down at his bird-like feet. There with sparks flying from his chest was Soundwave. The mech was unable to retrieve any of the humans associated with the Autobots as the original plan. So, of course, he was very pissed off and decided to take it all out on him. He chuckled evilly and leaned down next to him.

"You've failed me, Soundwave. So powerful, yet you were useless in bringing any of those humans back with you. You should be ashamed of your actions in failing this mission." He gave Sound wave a heavy kick in the side, metal clanging. "But no worries. I plan to get my hands on one of those pesky vermin myself. Namely the one who worried my spark." He scanned his memory banks bringing up a clear picture of a terrified Erin Timmons.

Starscream grinned. Even though it was a failed attempt, he would plot his revenge a lot better against them all. And Erin was just the start of it.

TBC…

A/n: Ack! Sorry sorry! This is so short… and poorly written at the end with Starscream… yikes… but hey at least I was updating somehow! LOL

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	27. Chapter 26

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala/Artist's Inquisition. Rose Connelly belongs to Bells of Eden. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: Been only a couple days since the story was updated, but I'm glad that I was able to get another chapter out of this so soon. I guess being off from work really relaxes a person enough to wanna write, teehee J Okay, well on with the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

It took a few days for everything to turn back to normal. If you can call it normal.

She stood in front of the pile of debris which was once known as _Club Kunoichi._ A couple walls still stood but in shambles and the entire setting of tables, chairs, instruments, glass and rotten food was everywhere. The green-haired female leaned down and grabbed a piece of a brick in her hand. It was just a small piece of what was left of her dream and the only thing she could do was cry.

Her chest tightened as she sobbed quietly. The entire world that revolved around her was gone. The club was no more and it would take forever to replace it. But could she even replace it? A place she spent so long pining for and making?

Barricade and Mirage stood behind their charge as Zaru made her way around the property. She was hurting very deeply and Mirage could feel it within his spark. The blue mech hoped everything would turn back to the way it was so she could rebuild what was left. The former Decepticon actually felt the same way. This place was not just a club but another area where the Autobots could roam freely away from their duties for awhile.

Not too far away from them, the other human allies stood with their guardians and other Autobots watching the poor human as well. Rose just shook her head sadly, arms folded across her chest.

"The poor love. All her dreams shattered in just mere moments." The goth woman sighed heavily. "And I'm definitely out of a job for awhile as well."

"You're not the only one, Rose. All of us are, too." Jade shook her head. "I wonder if she'll plan on rebuilding the entire club again?"

Rose just nodded. "She will, Jade. She will. It will just take some time for it to happen is all."

Beth, who happened to be sitting in the palm of Optimus' hand, nodded as well. "She just needs some time to heal from her wounds, Jade." The nurse squeezed the Autobot leader's finger the best she could. "It will be all right, right, Optimus?"

Optimus could only smile at her. "Yes, Beth. It will be just fine. When the time comes she is ready, we Autobots will be more than happy to help in the process."

Ironhide chuckled. "Yeah. We'll help rebuild this place. Make it better than before."

Leiana looked up at her mech friend with a smile. "I should have known you wouldn't mind getting your hands dirty, Ironhide."

"Destroying things is really my thing, but helping to put things back is even better." He responded.

As they continued speaking, they heard a familiar car honk and play different kinds of music that could only mean one thing: Bumblebee was back from Sam.

"Hey, guys!" Mikaela shouted from the passenger seat in the yellow Camarro. "We heard everything that happened and rushed back here as soon as we heard!" The brunette jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut and running over to her friends in a miniskirt, biker boots and halter top.

"Wow, Mikaela, you don't leave nothing for the imagination, do you?" Leiana teased. "If Sunstreaker was over here to see you, he'd be drooling right about now."

The teen let out a laugh and smacked Leiana playfully on the shoulder. "We don't need your perverted boyfriend right now, Lala."

Still laughing, she turned to toward the club area and stopped. It was horrible. Everything was in shambles just like Optimus explained to Bumblebee. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Oh my god, this is horrible!"

"I know. If we had known about the Decepticons much earlier, this place would still be standing." Optimus frowned a little, knowing it was the Autobots fault for it all.

Sam stood by his girlfriend and noticed the facial expression on the Prime's face. "Optimus, it's not your fault. Starscream invaded this area without you knowing. It happens to everybody. Things like this happen, you can't stop it."

"But we are the ones who were to keep watch for things like this." He gestured to everything around them. "We are to prevent such disasters from happening."

"It's not your fault, so quit blaming yourself, Optimus!" They heard Zaru yell from the middle of the club pile. "It's those damn Decepticons! That's the problem!"

"But, Zaru -"

She held up a hand telling him to stop. "Listen, Optimus, Starscream is the real reason why my club is like this. Not yours. You tried your hardest to get here and warn everybody as fast as you could. When Ironhide came to us, he came in time for us to get every human out of there! I'd rather there be no casualties than protect my club from getting rundown by Decepticons!"

Mirage made his way over to his spark mate and reached a hand down to pick her up gently, protecting her from getting hurt trying to get back out. Smiling, he set her on his shoulder and proceeded over to the others.

"You are not angry with us for this happening?" It was bad enough the government got angry whenever something got ruined and he couldn't take his human friends getting mad at him as well.

"No." Zaru smiled and cuddled her body near Mirage's head. "It's all right. We're all here and safe. That's all that matters." She smirked down at her friends. "Right?"

They all nodded.

"But, Zaru, are you going to rebuild it?" Jade wondered with hope in her eyes.

"Jade, please, she needs to rest some before coming to such a big decision." Beth scolded.

Zaru rolled her eyes. "Beth, it's all right. I'm going to rebuild the club. But it will be a lot better than before! I guarantee it!"

Mirage just chuckled. "Yes. And we shall help you make it resistant against Decepticon attacks."

Leiana's chocolate eyes widened. "Are you for real? How are you going to do that?"

Ironhide rubbed his metal chin with his hand. "Well, we could always use the same Cybertronian metal alloy we used for the base to keep from being detected by Decepticons."

"We are not making my club walls metal, Ironhide! You know how many people might get hurt if they fall against it? A bunch of lawsuits, dude!" Zaru scoffed and shook her head. "I can't believe you would think of something dangerous like that!"

"I didn't say it had to be exactly the walls did I, Zaru?" Ironhide replied back which could only make the woman wonder exactly what he had in mind.

Maggie sat down at her desk in the Autosect quarters occupied by herself, Glen and Kia. She had to send in her daily report of the Autobots to Defense Secretary Keller before the afternoon which was less than an hour away. She growled in her throat. She never understood why he wanted daily reports. Weekly reports would have been much easier to write about and take up less time during her work days while she was accompanying the transformers in one way or another. She ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair, ready to send in the report as incomplete due to the raw tension in her shoulders.

"Why do you do this to me, Defense Secretary?" She groaned and banged her head against the desk. It was only at times like these she wished to be back in bed cuddling up against her second pillow and dreaming of the one mech who had been on her mind since lately.

She smiled dreamily as she thought of him. He had been in her mind for awhile now but she was unsure why. After all, she barely had much contact with him since she arrived from Autosect in Washington, D.C.. So why would she be thinking about him nonstop?

"Urgh!" She grabbed handfuls of her hair with both hands. _Okay, Maggie. Get a grip. You barely talk to Blurr yet you think of him. Why?_ "This is just too weird."

The Australian glanced at the time clock on her laptop computer and sighed. Only half an hour left until Keller wanted to receive her report. Jamming a few more readable sentences into the word document, she saved it and connected to the internet, opening her email and sending it directly to the Secretary of Defense. Maggie sat back in her chair. Finally she would be able to have some type of peace for the rest of the day without worrying about much of anything else.

Blurr had been walking throughout the base. The others were gone somewhere else, him having no idea where. He was in charge of staying behind the check for any Decepticon activity that might come through. But being seated at that security panel for several hours at a time pulled him to take a short recharge before returning. He decided he would ask the Autosect team to take over for him since that was what they were there anyways. It would give him a little time to rest his circuits.

He passed by the training room and turned left until he reached a double metal door that opened upon his command. There inside he saw a tired out Maggie Madsen who looked as though she was ready to fall into recharge herself.

Maggie heard the doors opened and glanced up to see Blurr standing there in the entry way.

"Oh, um, Blurr, what a surprise." She smiled small before shutting down her laptop and standing to stretch. "What brings you here to the Autosect part of the base?"

"I came here to ask a small favor of you and your team." He replied, moving further into the room and kneeling down on one knee in front of the human femme.

"Oh?" Her head tilted to the side in question. "What favor may that be, Blurr?"

Blurr smiled a little. "Well, I have been taking care of security for the past several hours and I am in need of recharge. Do you think your team can take over for awhile until I have gathered enough energy to go back?"

She bit her lower lip. That was all he wanted? To ask her to watch for Decepticons for him? How disappointing.

"Um, sure, I guess. I have nothing better to do at the moment anyways. I just finished up the daily report and sent it out so I'm free."

He nodded his head. "I thank you, Maggie, for your help." Standing back up, he turned to leave, but not until he stopped in his tracks. "As appreciation for this, perhaps you and I might take a drive later if that will be all right with you?"

Maggie couldn't help but smile. She had never really ridden in any of the transformers before and she was curious about how they worked in their alt modes. And this was the perfect opportunity to find out.

"Why thank you, Blurr. I would love to take an evening drive with you once you are free to do so."

After hearing her voice, his spark couldn't help but jump in time with her words. His hand clutched his spark casing. _Once more you react to her. She must truly be my spark mate on this planet._ "Well, until then, Maggie." He continued walking, the doors hissing shut behind him.

Maggie couldn't hold her excitement and jumped with excitement. "Yes!" She danced a little. Finally she was going to have some alone time with the mech who had been invading her dreams and thoughts for awhile now.

Shockwave was working in his lab when the doors hissed open revealing a very pissed off Starscream. _As usual._ Thought Shockwave. There was never a moment of peace when the new Decepticon leader _wasn't_ mad about something or someone. And when he was mad, somehow he'd end up in Shockwave's laboratory ready to break or throw something just to make himself feel better.

"What is it you are angry about this time, Lord Starscream?" Shockwave stopped in the middle of his work to face the nacho-like mech.

"Shockwave, what are you doing here?" He hissed.

Shockwave's one optic moved from side to side. "I believe I should be asking you that question, sir. This is my lab you have entered. What is it you need?"

Starscream halted in his tracks. That's right. He was in the lab. But for what reason? There was some idea behind his coming to this place but he couldn't remember what until he saw the average size jars filled with humans in liquid.

"Ah, yes, Shockwave, I have a mission for you."

If it had anything to help with in destroying the primitive race known as humans, he was all for the mission. "What mission?"

"There is a certain human I wish to obtain, yet getting her to come to me willingly without having those pesky Autobots in the way will be tricky. I need a new form to blend in with the humans aside from this ridiculous pilot holoform."

The purple mech blinked. "You wish to actually communicate with the humans on their level, Lord Starscream?"

"To get to this human, yes. Unfortunately, I will have to somehow bind her to me so I can use her to help defeat the Autobots."

"And how do you believe to do that with just a mere vermin?"

"Simple, she will be used as bait to trap them into doing whatever I wish of them. After all, their weak point is human."

Shockwave folded his arms across his chest. "And what do I have to do with this plan of yours?"

Starscream could only chuckle. "You will see, my dear Shockwave. You will see."

TBC…

A/n: Okay… I'm a bitch! Left a cliffy here at the end… I think this is the point in time where the chapters are going to head into the beginning relationships between BlurrxMaggie, ErinxStarscream and PiperxShockwave! Yahoo! I can't wait! XD Until next chapter!

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	28. Chapter 27

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala/Artist's Inquisition. Rose Connelly belongs to Bells of Eden. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: Okay… so I updated last week and now I'm updating another chapter for this story! I'm glad. I might actually think of posting another chapter tonight, too….maybe. Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

Two weeks later saw Erin and Jade in a clothing store rummaging through some designer brand outfits on sale. The two were able to grab temporary jobs on the side until the club was back up and running again, so they were able to still live happily without any worries.

As they made their way throughout the store, Jade couldn't help but notice a pinstripe leather vest between a couple of bright sundresses.

"Oooh. Nice." Running over, she pulled it from the rack and glanced at it. It was a nice, dark shade and would work out nice when she finally went back to singing at _Kunoichi. _She smiled brightly and immediately waved it in the air so Erin could see. "Look at this!"

The strawberry blonde glanced over the short dress rack to see what Jade was showing her. "Oh, that's a really nice one for you, Jade. That'll be perfect for your Pixie image."

"Yeah, wouldn't it?" Jade pulled it in front of her, checking herself out in the mirror and modeling. "I think I'm gonna get it." Smiling, she gathered the rest of the articles of clothing she currently picked out to the cash register at the front of the store, setting them gently on the counter.

"Did you find whatever you were looking for today?" The cashier girl just smiled warmly.

Jade just nodded. "Yes I did, thank you."

As Erin continued rummaging, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched from somewhere close by. A cold chill ran up her spine as she turned to find out who was looking. But there was no one unusual close by. Thinking it was just her, she shrugged.

"Oh well."

He stared in the window from outside the store, watching her intently. The young woman was just wandering around staring at pieces of fabric for long periods of time. It was a little frustrating to watch without patience on his side. He could see no meaning to what the humans were doing at all. Is this what they evolved into? If so, they were pathetic and disgusting vermin that certainly needed to be put out of their misery.

But her? He wouldn't put this one out of her misery so easily. No he would not. He wanted to make her suffer. To watch as he stomped on her little friends one by one. To watch as he ripped the sparks from the chests of each and every Autobot residing on the planet. He grinned evilly at the thought. It was a nice thought that kept him happy and sane enough to bait Erin into his waiting, but deadly embrace. Although it is her who should be destroyed first since she is the reason for his spark moving all wrong. And as he continued to watch her with crimson eyes, he could feel that pull in his synthetic chest where his spark would be.

His hands fisted tightly trying to make himself understand he could not get rid of her to make the aching in his chest stop. The pain of his spark being pulled the way it was, it was humiliating. But he would endure for however long until the Autobots were disassembled.

Jade and Erin made their purchases and pulled the door of the store open to exit. What awaited them was a strong wind which blew one of Erin's boxes out of her hands.

"No! My new dress!" She shouted and began running after it, but stopped in mid-run as the wind stopped and a strange, but alluring young man stood in front of her holding the box in his right hand.

"Lose something?" He asked with a smile.

Her green eyes widened. _He's so handsome._ "Um, yes, I did, thank you very much, uh…"

"Shane." He smiled at her and held out the box to her which she gratefully took back.

"I'm Erin. And this is Jade. I really appreciate you catching this for me. I didn't feel like running a block just to track down a dress." She laughed a little and adjusted the boxes in her arms.

Shane nodded and looked around. Erin gasped a little as she saw his hair a little better, a blonde color with a long loose ponytail down the back. _He's even more handsome in profile._ Her heart began to pound a little while staring at him. What was there about this man that could do that to her?

When he turned back, he asked her, "Are you all right?"

"Hmm?"

"You let out a sound like you were surprised about something. Is everything okay?" His eyebrows raised.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine, Shane. Thank you." Smiling small and averting her gaze to Jade, she asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah, come on. I don't wanna keep Hound waiting any longer than we already have." Jade turned her own chocolate eyes to the stranger. "It was nice meeting you, Shane."

He nodded in turn before watching the two females leave. His eyes brightened with redness, disgusting himself for being nice to the human femmes. _What a disgusting gesture I gave._ He shivered hoping the niceness would wear off as quickly as possible. _It's all part of my plan, but it's too revolting._

"I see your plan is in the making, Lord Starscream." A deep voice stated behind Shane.

"About time you come around, Shockwave. Did you have fun observing me?" He chuckled and noted his tactician's appearance. It was a little over the top with him looking like an injured human as he had what appeared to be bandages around his head to cover the right eye and wore simple clothes of a white t-shirt, sports jacket and khaki pants with boots. "What is with that appearance of yours? Do you wish to draw attention to yourself with this?" He hit the right side of Shockwave's face. "Do you?"

"I rather enjoy my holoform's appearance, Lord Starscream. Besides, it is not as if I wish to interact with these things more than I have to."

With a huff, Starscream turned abruptly, shedding his leather jacket and holding it over his shoulder. "Let us get out of here before we catch anything these humans are known to carry."

Zaru sat down with Rose in the kitchen of her house going over some blueprints Sakauchi helped make up for her to rebuild _Kunoichi._ There were different designs and it was hard to figure out which one would be better to replace the old club. One of them she immediately threw aside because it was just too simple. And the other she threw out was a little too crazy looking for her to use.

"Come on, love. We must agree on something right away. Especially when we have to meet with the investors again tomorrow afternoon for lunch." Rose placed a hand over Zaru's. "Don't any of these catch your interest at all?"

Zaru just shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, Rose. I just… I don't think I can make a decision right now."

"Why not?"

"Because none of these are what I dreamed of." The young woman rolled up the blueprints and shoved them to the end of the table, burying her face in the palms of her hands. "God, Rose, what am I to do? What if I can't rebuild _Kunoichi_? Then what?" She mumbled.

Rose could only smile sadly at her best friend. If she thought everything was hopeless, there was no way they could do anything for their business any longer. By not making a decision, they would lose the investors' money and all of their employees.

"Zaru, listen. Maybe we could just rebuild the old club instead of a bigger and better one."

Zaru's head popped up at what her friend just said. "What'd you say?"

"Let's just rebuild the old one. But this time, we can just expand it. That's all we need to do."

"Why would you say that? I promised everyone that I would make a bigger, better and more beneficial place for everyone! I can't take back that promise!"

Rose pursed her lips together. _Not getting anywhere._ "Okay, listen here, mate!" She stood up angrily. "You will make that club better! You will! Now put your head together with mine and make a decision!" She stomped her foot, ending her words.

The green-haired woman couldn't help but smile. "Now I remember why you are my best friend, Rose."

"Do you now?" The goth woman asked with a smirk. At her friend's nod, she sat back down and pulled the blue prints across the table to her. "You know, there isn't always one plan that you have to work with."

"What do you mean by that?"

Rose took a couple of random blue prints and folded one of them in half, setting the folded one on top of the flat one until the lines matched perfectly together. "We can make a plan not just using one, but two and still make _Kunoichi _familiar and better than ever."

Zaru looked at the plan and back at Rose, shaking her head. "How could I ever do something like this without you?"

"You couldn't." Rose replied earning her a playful smack on the arm.

_How could he make me do this? This is strange and repulsive. _Shockwave drove down the darkening streets of Tranquility in a residential neighborhood. Apparently, his job was to keep an eye on Erin until Starscream recharged and returned back to Earth to seek out the girl once more on 'accident'.

As the very dark purple Jaguar XF vehicle moved slowly down the street, it couldn't help but stop at a stop sign, seeing a couple of humans ready to cross. _Why did I stop? I should have just kept going and crushed these weaklings._ Then he thought against it. _No. I do not wish to have to clean out human from my undercarriage. _

Piper and Mickie waited to cross the street, wanting to allow the car to go by instead. She was a slow walker and did not wish to keep a person from whatever they were doing. But as she stared out to the vehicle, the teen couldn't help but notice the sleek color of the car and person inside. Through the windshield, she made out a pale man with dark black hair who looked like he was just coming back from the hospital.

"Piper, that isn't polite to stare." Her friend Mickie stated, grabbing her upper arm.

"Who told you I was polite?" She asked, continuing to watch the car. "Besides, look at him. He's…kinda cute?"

Mickie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Look, whatever. Can we just go now? He's not even moving."

Piper sneered right back and made her way across the street, passing in front of the unknown vehicle.

But as the human was making her way across the street, she turned to smile and wave. That action surprised Shockwave, but he knew it wasn't uncommon for humans to greet and thank one another for a good deed. Not like he cared for a good deed either way. He just didn't want no attention pulled to him. No attention to himself, but his one red eye couldn't help but follow the two humans continuing their way across the street. The one he noticed, who waved and smiled at him, had a strange mixture of color on top of her head making her slightly different from the other human. _Hmm… I guess humans do have different tastes somewhat. _But the moment he thought a little more about the human, something made his spark jolt, his eye widening. _No…_

Later that night, the group of human allies made their way into the Recreation area of the base, sitting around and relaxing. Everybody was still a little jumpy from the Decepticon attack provided by Starscream a couple weeks before and were on edge about what they could be planning next.

Mikaela sat down on the couch between Rose and Sam, whose arm was around her while watching T.V. With him occupied, the females conversed amongst themselves. Maggie sat on the edge of the armchair glancing at her watch every now and then. It was gonna be shortly that she and Blurr would be taking another drive as they began to do together every night after his shift at the Security Room.

"Maggie, what's with you, geez?" Zaru raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes questioning.

The blonde woman just cleared her throat, and hid her wrist that held the watch. "Oh, nothing."

"Mm-hmm. You're antsy about being alone with Blurr again, aren't you?" Leiana grinned ear to ear.

"She is smitten." Rose said.

"Well, of course she is. Those two have been inseparable for the past couple weeks now. I wonder why that is?" Mikaela wiggled her eyebrows at the now blushing leader of Autosect.

"Mikaela!" Maggie gasped, burying her red face in her hands. "Oh, dear. Is it that obvious?"

Zaru patted Maggie on the back. "Oh, calm down, Maggie. It's all right. It's not like anyone's unfamiliar with being in love with a Transformer." _Although I wonder if it is possible between the two of them. Especially if they aren't spark mates._ "Most of us here know how you feel."

Rose agreed, crossing her legs. "She's right, love. No need to be all flushed about such a thing. If you like Blurr, you should tell him."

Maggie sighed. "But wouldn't that put you in a tight spot, Rose?" The British woman looked at her questioningly. "I mean, he is your guardian after all. Wouldn't that be taking up a lot of his time just spending it with me when he's meant to protect you?" She was really worried about that. Since she and Blurr have been together for a pretty long time, it made her wonder if she would get in between their relationship as guardian and charge.

Rose reached over and patted the other woman's knee. "It's quite all right, love. He may be my guardian, but it's not like I don't have Ratchet to take care of me as well." She smiled warmly thinking of her spark mate who, right now, was in the med bay giving Ironhide a check-up.

"Well…" She trailed off. "Do you really think I should speak of my feelings to him? I mean, what if he does not feel the same way I do?" Her eyes looked sad as they averted toward the base floor earning her sympathy looks from all the women.

Blurr stood in the med bay awaiting his turn from Ratchet. He was just about done with Ironhide, but he didn't wish to wait any longer.

"Ratchet, is there any way you could speed up the process with Ironhide? I do have a promise to keep to a femme."

The Chief Medical Officer stopped the scan on Ironhide and smiled. "Everything seems to be in working order, Ironhide. You are free to leave."

"About time. I've been itching to try out a new weapon on those blasted twin scrap heaps in the training room for awhile now."

"A new form of punishment I wager, Ironhide?"

Ironhide chuckled. "You know me too well, Ratchet." And jumped off the berth, heading to the med bay doors. "Good luck on your exam." He waved to Blurr while exiting.

"Finally." He vented and sat up on the berth just recently vacated.

Ratchet turned away from Blurr and typed some data into his holographic computer. "So, Blurr, are you ready to proceed?"

"The fastest exam possible, please."

Those were words Ratchet never thought to come from Blurr's vocal processor. Whatever happened to the Autobot who wished for a time lapse during these exams to make sure he was in perfect working order? The one who was always more interested in the mission that gallivanting around with a human femme. His friend sure had changed somehow.

"That's unusual of you, Blurr, to wish an exam rushed like this." The medic proceeded to do his work.

During the scan, the blue mech couldn't help but sigh. "I just do not wish to break my promise to her. That is all." But that was only partially true. In fact, he began to enjoy the nightly drives he would take with Maggie. It was time alone that he could get to know his spark mate better. But even though she was his spark mate, he had no idea how she felt about him. It wasn't like they were in a bond or anything like that, so he couldn't understand what she was thinking about while with him.

"Are you ever going to tell her, Blurr?" Ratchet wondered. It had been quite awhile since the two had talked about the pull of the spark when he was around the blonde lady. But it seemed no progress had been made between the two since then. For all he knew, Blurr was avoiding the topic as much as he was avoiding Maggie at the time. But when they began to finally speak to one another normally, the pull of the spark couldn't help but happen any harder.

Blurr shook his head. "If I do, Ratchet, it might scare her away. I cannot afford to lose her like that."

"But she is your spark mate. I am sure she'd understand."

With another shake of his head, he asked, "But if I say something, what if she finds it…" He trailed off not wanting to say it.

"You think she might loathe the fact of being spark mated to you?" It was an untrue fact. When spark mates are finally united, the feelings between them become strong until they truly become bonded with one another. So there wasn't any way Maggie couldn't have feelings for Blurr. She did have them, Ratchet just knew it. "I don't believe she would. I think she is rather fond of you, Blurr."

With a small smile, he replied, "You truly believe so, Ratchet?"

Smiling back, he nodded. "I do."

As the humans continued their discussion, the huge doors hissed open to the recreation room revealing Blurr, Mirage and Barricade.

"Are you ready to go, Maggie?" Blurr asked, kneeling down behind the group.

At her nod, she stood and waved to everybody, climbing into the blue mech's hand and heading out.

Zaru and the others sighed. "Well, she has plans for the night. What about us?"

Mirage just smiled down at his spark mate. "Is my spark mate bored?"

"Well, yeah. I wanna do something fun tonight!"

Mirage nodded. "I agree. We have been pretty busy and on edge about things lately. But what kind of fun should we have tonight?"

Barricade smirked. "I want to try out my new horsepower Ratchet gave me. I'm sure I would be much faster than you Autobots."

Zaru jumped up. "Oh that would be totally awesome to watch! I wanna see that!"

Mirage just laughed. "As if your newfound engine power can out-drive me, Barricade."

The former Decepticon smirked. "Is that a challenge I hear, Autobot?"

"Hmm. Perhaps."

"I want in on this!" Zaru ran over to Mirage and glomped herself against his leg, rubbing it in the process making him shiver. "Please, Mirage? Let's have some fun tonight."

He looked down at Zaru. "Zaru, we were not made to race."

"But races are wild and they can get me going." She hinted lustfully at her mech, staring up at him with her ocean eyes. "Can I go with you? I wanna be in a race with you. It sounds like so much fun!"

"Having passengers in a race like that would be -"

"Great idea." Barricade interrupted.

"Barricade…" Mirage growled.

"Think about this, Mirage." She stepped away from him. "If you have a passenger with you in the car, you guys wouldn't be able to race wild. It would be a simple race _and _it can help you learn how to protect me better when I'm in you if we ever have to skid away from somewhere."

The blue mech sighed. "She does have a point. But I cannot be the only one with a passenger as I would probably lose against this Decepticon." He pointed a thumb at Barricade standing next to him. "If we do this, he must have a passenger as well."

"Fine by me. Any takers?" Barricade looked around the room.

"I'm totally going for this!" Leiana shouted and ran over to Barricade. "I'll ride with ya, Barricade. I can't pass up this opportunity to beat Zaru!"

"Do you believe Sunstreaker would go for this decision of yours, Leiana?" Mirage wondered. Although he disliked Barricade as much as the next, he did not wish for him to feel the wrath of a spark mate.

Leiana waved it off. "Who gives a shit! It's my decision! I'm going!" She grinned up at Barricade. "Lets roll out!"

At his nod, he picked up the firecracker of a femme and walked out with Mirage and Zaru close behind.

Rose just shook her head while smiling. "I have got to see this for myself as well. You guys?"

Jade laughed and grabbed Mikaela's hand. "Yeah! Let's go!"

And those three females ran out of the room, the doors hissing closed behind them.

Sam looked up from the T.V. to where his girlfriend was sitting, the smile from his face disappearing. "Mikaela? Everyone? Where'd you go?"

TBC…

A/n: Now, was that great or what? Onto my next chapter which should be out soon!

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	29. Chapter 28

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala/Artist's Inquisition. Rose Connelly belongs to Bells of Eden. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: I updated two nights in a row! W00t! I'm thrilled about it! Anyways, it's a short chapter but still hope you enjoy. It is nearing the end of this story in which will also begin the era of a third installment in the Illusions Series!

**Chapter 28**

Shockwave made his way inside the Nemesis, hoping Starscream would not bother him. He was a little confused at the moment about what just occurred as he drove down the residential neighborhood trying to keep an eye on the huma girl Starscream was so interested in capturing.

He made his way into the lab and plopped down on the floor as soon as the doors hissed shut right behind him. His spark had stopped pulling as soon as he was away from all the humans which confused him even more. What happened back there could be a mystery, but Shockwave was dead certain about what possibly happened. He clutched the chassis that protected his spark chamber and looked down at the floor. Was it possible? No. There was no way it could happen to him. Especially on that primitive planet. The purplish mech felt disgusted inside but somehow a feeling of longing was creeping into his spark. What could he do? The only thing he could think of was to destroy the human who made him feel this way.

Erin was making her way back home form her part-time job. She was alone this time since Jade had her own job to worry about at the time being. So, the poor girl was left by her lonesome walking down the street, ready to cross at a busy intersection. As all the other people surrounded her, not paying her one bit of attention she was glad for, a hand made its way to her shoulder, tapping it lightly making her turn abruptly.

"Huh? Oh it's you!" She smiled small.

Starscream just smirked. "Of course it's me. I knew we'd meet again sometime."

Erin just smiled. "Well, I didn't know it'd actually be this soon really since Tranquility is such a big city."

The dark-eyed male just shrugged. "Coincidence we're here at the same place once again."

Nodding, she turned back to face the street, ready to cross over not knowing that he was following her close behind.

"So, what brings you around here?" Starscream asked trying to act as human as possible. Being really nice to her was disgusting him to the core, but still feeling that pull deep inside his chest.

The strawberry blonde turned once more. "You crossed with me?" Her eyebrow raised in surprise. "I'm sorry I completely ignored you, Shane. I'm actually on my way home from work right now." She pointed to a building down the other side of the street. "Part-time job until the place I usually work at is rebuilt."

He chuckled darkly. "That place deserved to be wrecked. Such an unnecessary establishment." He muttered.

Erin narrowed her eyes a little not understanding a word he just said. "What'd you say?"

Starscream looked back at her quickly. "Uh, I said the place was wrecked. What a poor thing to happen."

She set a hand on her hip. "How'd you know where I work was destroyed? And how did you know I worked at Club _Kunoichi_?"

He sweated a little. "Well, uh, everybody knows what happened to it. When you said your old workplace had to be rebuilt, that was the only place I could think of." He quickly stated and hoped she bought his lie.

"Hmm. That is true." She scratched the back of her head a little and adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Listen, uh, Erin, was it?" She nodded. "How about we… take a walk together?"

"Um, I don't know. I mean, we barely know anything about each other. Just our names." She was a little uncertain about going with this mysterious guy she just met the other day. But something inside was begging her to go with him.

"Please? I would really like to get to know you better." Starscream smirked once again. There was no way this human was going to be able to resist him at all. Not after all the work it took to perfect this holoform of his. "Erin."

Before she could reply, she heard her name shouted from down the street. Running up to her was none other than Zaru with a big smile on her face.

"Erin, hey!" The green-haired woman greeted her friend. A little out of breath, she stopped between the couple and smiled. "Hey."

"Zaru, what are you doing around here? I thought you were taking the day off today?"

"Pffft. Not today, hon! Guess what?" At her questioning face she answered, "We're starting to get all the debris moved from the property and starting to get everything rebuilt right now!" She let out an excited squeal and jumped for joy. "Man, I'm so excited! The others are there waiting for all of us!"

"Oh, but I, um…" She trailed off, her face flush.

Zaru stood up straight and turned to her left seeing an unfamiliar face. "Oh, hi. Are you a friend of Erin's?"

Starscream mentally growled. _This close! And now I have to get rid of this other human right away._ "No. She and I just met yesterday. I was in the middle of asking her to take a walk with me. So, if you wouldn't mind leaving us that would be nice." His voice was steady but it held some malice as well.

Her blue eyes narrowed. _I have a bad feeling about this guy. _"Well, sorry, but it's work. So she _has_ to come." She replied, hands on her hips. "Perhaps another time." Zaru glared at him. _Why is Erin associating herself with someone like this?_ "Come on, honey. We gotta book."

"No, she will not. She is coming with me." Starscream just about had it with this human female. She was taking away his only chance of actually getting the weakling of a human within his grasp. "I suggest you take your leave, human, before I remove you from my sight."

_Human?_ Her eyes widened. _I knew there was something off about this motherfucker!_ "Erin." Grabbing her friend's wrist, she pulled her behind her. "You go on ahead to the club."

"What about you?"

"I'll catch up in a minute."

Glancing back and forth between the guy known as Shane and Zaru, she nodded. "O-Okay." Backing away, she turned and headed down the street.

"All right, buddy. I don't know what you want with Erin, but you stay away from her. She's a sweet girl and doesn't need an asshole like you scooting your way into her life."

Starscream's left eye twitched. "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You are certainly asking to be destroyed by my bare hands." He flexed his fingers at his sides.

"You are full of shit. I know some guys who are just like you and frankly, I don't need anymore of that kind of crap happening around me. So, I suggest you leave her alone for good." Zaru moved back and turned when she was safely away from him. "And if I ever find out you're messing with her, you'll answer to me." She growled.

Crimson eyes flickered through the dark human eyes. _Oh, fleshling, you earned yourself a torturous death at my hand. _He clutched his chest, his spark going haywire. _What the frag is going on with me?_

Back on the Nemesis, Shockwave was preparing himself to head back to Earth to find that human girl who made his spark ache the way it did. _I don't even know that wretched human and she's already found a way to make my spark hurt._ He growled and slammed his fists on the lab table the moment the doors hissed open to reveal Starscream in yet another outrage.

"Shockwave!" He shouted and stomped over to the tactician.

_Not now._ "Yes, Lord Starscream?"

He grabbed the mech by the arms and threw him against the metal wall. "_What in the Pit is wrong with my spark?_" He couldn't take it anymore. It was getting worse. All because of that pathetic human he's been trying to reach.

Shockwave just looked at him emotionlessly with his one red optic. "How should I know?" He questioned. "You've never mentioned anything before to me." _Not to mention I have my own spark situation to deal with on Earth._

Starscream squeezed as hard as he could, denting the armor of the scientist and tactician. "_You will tell me what is wrong right now, Shockwave! Or you will end up in the scrap heap for spare Decepticon parts!_" Even though his spark once again stopped after leaving Earth, he couldn't handle it much longer. It was clouding his judgment. Especially when he allowed Erin to get away from. He couldn't allow that to happen again. "_What is wrong with me?_"

"She is your spark mate, Lord Starscream." He said simply. "That is what is wrong with your spark. It is the same situation I am dealing with as well."

His red optics widened. _No. That cannot be! I cannot have a human for a spark mate!_ "_You lie! I cannot be mated to such a pesky creature such as a human!_"

Shockwave shut his optic. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to deal with Starscream. If he so much as continued to take out his anger issues on him, he would go solo. Away from all the Decepticons.

Seeing as he wasn't going to receive anymore help from his subordinate, the leader of the Decepticons threw him down hard to the floor. He vented heavily, clawed hands trying to steady himself against the wall. What was he going to do? Having a human for a spark mate was not what he wanted. Not what he needed. He never intended to find a mate in the first place. But now that his spark was tugged to her….

"_How do I stop this from continuing?_" He asked, his voice lowering an octave.

"I already plan to stop mine." Was his only reply.

"_How?_"

A couple days later, all of the human allies of the Autobots were at the name empty lot whereClub _Kunoichi_ once stood. It looked barren and sad. So different. But that would all change as soon as the plans made were put into action.

"So, how exactly are we going to do this?" Maggie asked, a hand set on her jutting hip. "It's not like we're construction workers. I can't work magic like that easily."

"Don't worry, Maggie. _Jii-san_ is here to help guide the Autobots on what they should do." Zaru smiled. "Everything's going to be okay."

The old Japanese man stood behind his granddaughter, blueprints in hand. "You're right, _kochou._ It will be fine. If these mechs know how to put together a huge base like they have I'm sure they can put together a simple building like this."

Ironhide banged his fists together. "Fraggin' right there!"

Kia rolled her eyes. "You know, I didn't sign on for this kind of shit. We're supposed to be at the base keeping an eye out for those Decepti-shits."

"Kia, Glen's at the base along with Sideswipe and Ratchet. It's fine." Maggie set a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides, you love getting your hands dirty."

"I like getting my hands dirty fighting. Not building brick walls." She huffed and crossed her arms. "This whole thing is a waste of my damn time."

"Fuck you, Kia! You don't wanna help that's fine with me!" Zaru shouted.

The black-haired army woman narrowed her ice-blue eyes. "What the fuck you saying, you damn bitch? I never wanted to be here in the first place!"

"Then go the hell home! Who gives a shit if you leave or not!"

"Zaru!" Sakauchi yelled and grabbed her by her upper arm. "We have no time to speak with each other this way!"

"Let go of me!" She hissed and snatched her arm away. "I'm sorry, _Jii-san_, but I don't want that stupid shithead here! And never grab me again, damn it!"

Dark eyes hardened. "Did you just speak back to me?" His voice lowered.

Zaru's blue eyes widened. "_Jii-san…_" She gulped a little.

Rose covered her mouth with her hand. _This is not bloody good._ "Zaru, apologize to Grandpa Sakauchi."

"Oh, god." The club owner stepped forward to her grandfather bowed low. "I am sorry for my behavior towards you, _Jii-san._ Please forgive me?"

Sakauchi pushed his granddaughter back up. "Zaru. _Kochou, _I forgive you. But do not speak to me like that again."

Mirage looked at his spark mate. "Darling?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry, everybody. I guess I'm just still angry about things." She drew her eyes to Kia, locking gazes. "I'm sorry for speaking to you that way as well, Kia. But do not raise your voice to me again. Or next time…" She trailed off and moved away from everybody to Mirage who gladly picked her up and held her close to his spark.

Everybody soon glanced at Kia. "What?" She looked. "Why the hell is everybody staring at me now? I'm not the one who just spout out shit."

Maggie pursed her lips and punched Kia's shoulder. "Apologize as well."

"Ow! Damn! Fine, I'm sorry! Okay! Let's just…get this fucking place back and go home!"

"Optimus, shall we begin reconstruction now?"

Optimus shook his head. There were many a time words that can hurt were spoken brutally amongst them all. But when it all came down to it, he was happy when all was forgiven. Finally, nodding once, he answered, "Yes. Let's begin to make this place anew."

Back at the base, Glen decided he was becoming bored with looking out for Decepticons. It was hard on the eyes continuing to monitor and watch a huge screen that hadn't bleeped for hours. He sighed heavily and turned to a small bag sitting beside him, pulling out a new video game he had acquired before its original release. "Heh heh. Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" The obese black man turned from the screen and made his way over to the big screen T.V. located in the Autosect room. "Just a few minutes of game time shouldn't worry anybody." Grinning, Glen popped the game into the console and grabbed the first controller, throwing himself on the lush blue couch.

Within moments, no one paying attention, two blips made their way onto the huge monitor stating Decepticons were making their way into Earth's atmosphere.

TBC…

A/n: Did you like? Thanks.

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	30. Chapter 29

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala/Artist's Inquisition. Rose Connelly belongs to Bells of Eden. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: This chapter is the last regular chapter! The epilogue will be out shortly!

**Chapter 29**

Barricade stood by the cement mixer machine in utter fascination. The huge spinner was mixing the liquid together for the time being until they were ready to begin pouring it as the foundation for the new building. Zaru was watching him with a big smile on her face. How he could become so interested in something like that was really weird. Shaking her head, she unfolded her arms and turned to her grandfather who was already ordering the Autobots on where needed to be dug up or filled.

"_Jii-san_, this is coming along great! It's only noon and already we're doing the foundation! I can't thank you enough for helping!" She grabbed onto his arm tightly and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about my behavior recently. It's been really crazy lately and I kind of took it out everybody." She closed her eyes and breathed evenly.

Sakauchi smiled small and patted her hand lightly. "It's all right, Zaru. But you must remember that your actions have consequences. Karma can come back on you ten-fold."

"It already came back on me ten-fold with you actually yelling at me." Zaru grinned and looked at him. "Everything's going to be all right, won't it, _Jii-san?_"

"I pretty much guarantee everything will turn out great." He answered.

"For me, honestly, things might be fine for awhile. But the those Decepticons are still out there somewhere ready to wreak havoc again. I can't guarantee the safety of my friends any longer."

"Zaru," Sakauchi turned to face her, "you know that all of humans on this planet are in much danger of them. We're not the only ones with this problem."

"But we're the ones Starscream wants to get his claws on. Not anybody else since us humans are allied with the Autobots."

"They have promised to protect all of you. Isn't that why you have guardians to look out for each and every one of you?" Sakauchi wondered.

Zaru grinned. 'Yeah. We're lucky to have them by our side. It kind of makes me feel safer knowing Mirage is almost always near." She shivered a little at mentioning his name. Her spark mate, who was originally named as her guardian, would always be there to protect her no matter what the cost. Even at the cost of his own spark.

"Perhaps we should continue finishing up the foundation and get the cement in, hmm?" He suggested.

"Yep! Let's do it!"

Starscream and Shockwave entered the Earth's atmosphere at top speed and transformed into their alt modes to disguise themselves. Starscream flew up ahead while Sideswipe drove below.

…[_Shockwave, have you retrieved the information about the human you intend to destroy yet?"]… _Starscream radioed. He didn't wish to be held back by Shockwave if necessary when he went to take care of some business with that strange human girl who was possibly his spark mate.

Shockwave growled. _…[Yes, Lord Starscream. I shall take of my human as you will take care of yours.]…_

…_[do not hesitate either, Shockwave. I'm warning you. That fleshling may very well be your spark mate, but she is a nuisance to your spark if you don't get rid of her.]…_

…_[Understood.]…_ He terminated the radio link to Starscream and activated his holoform.

He had found all the information about the girl after scanning through his memory banks for her picture and seeking her on the World Wide Web. Her name was Piper Somoon. Only 16 Earth years. _Such a young one I must terminate. _Though he didn't admire and wish that the primitive planet was destroyed for good, the Decepticon never wished to destroy sparklings. Especially when they were just so young such as the human who was his supposed spark mate. His spark jumped. _I truly wonder if I would be able to kill her so easily._ A sharp pain emitted from his spark throughout his entire alt mode.

"_Frag it all!_" He hissed and pulled over to the side of the road. What had just happened to him? Why did his spark suddenly do that to him? Was it the thoughts of his destroying his own spark mate the reason for the pain? If it was, he would be careful not to think of such things again. _Perhaps I should warn Starscream of this._ But no. He wouldn't. The leader should experience something like that for himself. Perhaps it would help him come to terms with whatever is deep in his spark.

Starscream scanned the entire city as he continued flying throughout the sky. There was no sign of Erin anywhere. He was growing frustrated with each second the scans showed no appearance of the human girl. _Where the frag is she?_ He decided once he found her, he would charm her and coax her to follow him and finally capture her to end her existence. She was a threat to his spark with the aches and pains he received from being near and thinking about her. _I shall crush her with my hand and allow her weak blood to flow through my fingers!_ He chuckled deeply. _She will be no more!_ Suddenly, an electric current spiked from his own darkened spark, threatening his flying.

"_No! What in the fraggin' pit is going on here!_" He shouted and transformed from his alt mode. His thrusters held him up in the air as he investigated his spark. Opening his chassis, he showed his own evil spark. Small sparks flew from it giving him a shock every now and then. "_Why is this happening now?_" His red optics closed as he closed his chassis. He determined that the human was the cause of it and proceeded on his way to find her. Scanning the last part of Tranquility, he found her.

Piper sat down at the city fountain in the middle of the park. She was listening to some music and reading a book. It was always her favorite place to sit and relax. Especially now that summer was over and school was going on. Her classes this year had been reasonably easy so far and the homework given was always so simple. It gave her some time away from studying and her home where her mother, Liu, decided to clean everything from top to bottom.

Her eyes rolled. She would definitely have more time than necessary away from everything, but she got bored pretty easily as well. The teenager marked the page in her book and sat it down next to her on the fountain edge. Her mind was beginning to wander away from everything else and think back to the night she first saw that strange man in the Jaguar car. Piper had wondered herself about why she smiled at him. He was a complete stranger but something inside made her smile and wave at the peculiar driver. _So not like me to do something like that. _But that same night, she felt something else. Something strange and unfamiliar. Ever since she saw him, it was like her heart was being pulled. Could she be crushing? No, not possible. Piper never had a crush on anybody. Her studies were more important than boys at the moment. But why that man with the one good eye?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a presence standing in front of her. Turning her head a little, ear buds still in, she saw some legs then an upper body with a very familiar head attached. _Oh, god! It's him!_ Her brown eyes widened in surprise. _Just a coincidence I take it._

"Hello there." Shockwave stood in front of the girl emotionless. His one dark eye slit in annoyance.

"Huh?" Piper removed the ear buds from her ears and smiled. _He really is here. This is unbelievable!_ "Uh, hi."

"You are the human from the other night, are you not?"

"Human from the other night?"_ Strange way of asking if I'm the same person._ "Uh, yeah. I am. What a coincidence you being here? I was just thinking about you." She blurted out, although her cheeks turned red and quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." Her words mumbled.

Shockwave raised an eyebrow. "You were thinking about me this moment, femme?" _Up close like this, it's very hard for me to concentrate with my spark acting up like this._ "Why?" _Perhaps she has been feeling something as well. _It might become a grand experiment to work on about spark mates if she did feel anything. _No! I was sent here to dispose of her! To not interfere in my work!_ His spark jumped and he clutched his chest.

Piper watched him in concern. "Are you all right, mister? You don't seem too well. Did you just get out of the hospital?"

The black-haired man shook his head, the loose ponytail from the side, shaking over his right shoulder. "No. This is nothing for you to concern yourself with, human." He really needed to get rid of her and now!

"But you got bandages around your head. Did you hurt yourself or something? You look the same way when I saw you the other night."

"Do not concern yourself with my well-being. I just wish for you to…join me."

Apparently, she didn't hear what he just said as she had stuck one of the ear buds back into her ear, listening to the music while chatting him up at the same time.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say? I just got to listening to my favorite song here. I never miss listening to it."

Shockwave was a little perplexed. Sound could come from those very tiny things? How interesting. "What are those things you humans have invented?"

_Definitely a strange way for this guy to talk._ "Oh, they're headphones, but not the bulky ones that a lot of people use these days. Just loose buds that you can put into your ear and hear the music." She smiled as she held the free one up to him. "Here. Have a listen."

Totally in scientific mode, the Decepticon sat down on the edge next to her, shoving the book away. Gently, she set it into his right ear and watched as he listened.

_How fascinating! Maybe the humans are not as primitive as I thought! _He could hear the strange sounds coming from the tiny piece through his ear canal. It had a steady beat and the vocal processors of whomever was singing was not exactly… annoying. In fact, he liked it. Maybe there was one thing on this planet he might be interested in. Music that was.

"See? Totally awesome, right?" Piper grinned and removed the piece from his ear. "So, do you like it?"

Shockwave shrugged his shoulders. "It is not bad." _But I still must do away with her._ A jolt. _Stop this! This is madness to me!_ "You. Your name is-"

The girl stopped him when she said, "I'm Piper by the way. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand waiting for him to grab it.

_This is my chance to take her away with me._ But instead, he clasped his hand within hers and shook. _Strange earth custom._ "This is… new to me."

"Shaking hands is new to you? What are you, an alien from another planet?" She asked while laughing.

"So what if I am?" Shockwave was not pleased with her reaction to him. Another reason for him to get rid of her.

She licked her lips. _Did I hear him just right?_ "Wait, are you for real?"

His dark eye averted its gaze to the ground. "Yes. I am from another planet." He didn't care what she thought of him. She was going to be dead within awhile anyways. "I am from a planet known as Cybertron."

_Cybertron? Why is that name so familiar?_ She pulled her legs up, crossing them Indian-style. Her head was jam-packed with knowledge, so sifting through for that one word would take a moment. "Cybertron?" _Where have I heard that before?_ "Where have I heard that before?"

"You human, have probably allied yourself with the Autobots."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, moving a little away from him. _Is he one of the Autobots or is he one of the bad guys?_ "Who-Who are you?"

"Shockwave. I am the leading scientist and tactician for the Decepticons."

Her brown eyes narrowed a little. "Is that your real name?"

"Yes. My creator gave it to me. Is that a problem, human femme?"

To Piper, it wasn't a problem. It was a unique name for a rather handsome guy. And he was also had an originality to him that nobody could possibly live up to. "No. It's not a problem. I think it's a really awesome name. Shockwave. I like it." But she was also a little scared at the moment to disagree. Sighing, she glanced around, wondering if she would be able to call for her.

He smiled small noticing her discomfort. "You humans are a strange bunch of creatures."

"Well, that's us. We are strange. We're unique. All of us were born with differing personalities and appearances. Why shouldn't we be strange?" _He certainly is kind of nice for an evil dude._ "Um, so, why are you here? With me? Are you here just because I'm friends of theirs?"

"To be honest, I did not know you were an ally of the Autobots."

_Then why would he seek her out if he had no idea? _"Then why bother yourself with me?"

"You are… someone…different to me. Which is the reason why I sought you out, Piper."

"You're a little strange yourself, Shockwave." Her heart pounded a little. Something was going on inside her own chest that she could not explain. Could this be the reason why he took the time to find her? Was there some sort of connection between the two?

They spoke together for a little longer, Piper wowing Shockwave on human customs and rituals. She was getting a little more comfortable around the Decepticon making her wonder how he could be a bad guy at all.

Her smile made his spark pulsate faster. _Why does this have to happen to me of all beings? Although, being this up close and personal with the human designated to become my spark mate is rather… nice._ Shockwave, for better words, was wondering if it was not right to destroy something that could possibly become so dear to him. However, his mission in life was to study, experiment and find ways to dispose of the Earthlings. And being here at this moment… perhaps they weren't too bad after all. It definitely was a shock to himself. Totally not like him. Because of this spark mate, there was something changing within him. Although, he would continue to hate the humans, he could probably never hate this human sitting close, right next to him, at this moment.

"Piper, there is something I must speak to you about. Would you please come with me?" He stood up, while holding out a hand. _What the frag is wrong with me? This is not like me at all! But I cannot do it! I cannot get rid of her! My spark won't let me so I must endure! _But he couldn't think of anything more as he must hurry and take Piper so they could stop Starscream from trying to do something he might regret for good! "Piper?"

Could she trust that he wouldn't do anything rash to her? He was the enemy and if she went with him, would her friends call her one as well? "I-I don't know, Shockwave. I mean, we just met and well, you're supposed to be the bad guy here."

He growled. There was no other choice. Surely her fraternizing with the enemy would get her in trouble, but there was no time. "Come!" He grabbed her hand and ran with her, leaving her no choice but to follow. _Dragging this human along like she is mine! What a pitiful Decepticon I must be! _But he couldn't help it. No matter what he wanted to or try to do, there was no way his spark ache would go away unless it was with its spark mate.

Erin was by her lonesome once again. But this time, she was taking a small walk in the woods not too far from the club where construction was happening with the Autobots. She thought it was safe enough since her protectors were close by. It didn't seem real still unfortunately. Ever since she found out about the giant robots, her mind was a little boggled. To think there was this kind of life on another planet? It was impossible. But seeing it herself that terrifying night, the nightmares only continued to remind her of the truth.

That evil guy. He was in her head nonstop since that time. But why would she think about him? He was the one trying to kill her in the first place. Why would she think of him? It was bad enough to learn about them, but thinking of them even more? Unbelievable.

Starscream is who he was called. The evil leader of the Decepticons who were enemies of the Autobots whom she sided with. Why couldn't she get him out of her head?

The meek and mild young woman wandered even further in the wooded area, only to come upon the same place they met. Her heart pounded a little and she felt nauseous. It was the same kind of feeling she felt when she saw him standing there watching in awe at the destruction beyond.

_Starscream, why do you haunt me?_ Her emerald eyes closed in thought. Why did he come after her that night? She did nothing to him so why her? He continued to pursue her, threatening to stomp her into the ground with his gigantic bird-like foot. Erin shuddered at the flashback, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder about him.

Starscream put himself into stealth mode and landed just a little ways away from the woods. She was close by. He could feel it. Finally, he would be free of the spark pull and continue on as he always had with the mission of defeating the Autobots and ripping Prime's spark from its chamber.

He scanned the area thoroughly and finally, _finally_ found her in the exact place where they first met. His spark ached a little. "She is close by. My _spark mate._" He chuckled evilly before transforming himself, gears and metal grinding against each other.

Familiar. It was a familiar voice. _No, it couldn't be. _Erin ran to the edge of the wood, hiding behind a tree. There standing, while looking around, was Starscream in all his glory. Her heart pounded even faster at the sight of him. She should really be terrified and start running away yelling for the Autobots to come to her rescue. But no. Her body was paralyzed. Why couldn't she move? No voice either? What was happening to her? Why did it always happen when he was close by? She forced herself to hide back behind the tree. _Someone… please._

Ratchet sat at the desk in the med bay inputting data into his holographic computer. The mech was a little worried. Earlier he had a faint feeling of dread. But nothing had been reported to him from Glen or Sideswipe about anything wrong happening. The feeling kept getting stronger making him unable to concentrate. Venting air from his intakes, he shut down the computer and stood up, stretching before making his way out.

Glen continued playing his game along with Sideswipe who joined him earlier in the fun. They were already on level 23, almost at 24 when the double doors hissed open to the Autosect area revealing the medic.

His optics widened. "What are you two little fraggers doing off Decepticon watch?"

"Cool it, Hatchet. Just taking a little break." Sideswipe stated, not taking his optics from the huge screen T.V..

"Little break? How long is a 'little break'?" Ratchet's arms folded across his chest awaiting an answer from the two. "Well?"

"Well, we're on level 23, ah level 24 now! All right, buddy!" Sideswipe held his hand down to Glen who high-fived him. "Yeah!"

"How long does that take?"

"Took us a couple hours to reach this high of a level, Doc Bot!" Glen replied, not bothering to look up either.

Ratchet glared over at them, then to the huge Decepticon Radar. Two red blips, in separate areas, were blinking on the screen. "You bloody fools!" Ratchet hissed, running to the computer. "There's Decepticons on Earth right now! And I'm betting they're Shockwave and Starscream!" He turned abruptly, taking his hand to hit the T.V. over, running the game for both Sideswipe and Glen.

"Hey, grumpy! What'd you do that for? I've been getting my game on, man!" Glen argued throwing down the controller.

"We have no time for games, you foolish human! You were in charge of watching for them! But now they've arrived on Earth in separate locations!"

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "All right all right. Let's just let Optimus know they're here so we can chase them off Earth. Easy, right?"

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"If my locations are correct, Starscream is near where everyone else is, possibly ready to do a surprise attack!"

The mech and human glanced at each other, before sprinting toward the hissing double doors. Ratchet stayed behind alerting to Optimus of a possible Decepticon attack.

"No, Ironhide! We're not supposed to do anything until the cement dries!" Sakauchi shouted at the weapons specialist.

He huffed. "How long does that take?"

"We can't do much more right now. We might need to wait overnight for it to settle." The old man explained.

"Well, that ain't no fun." He grumbled, folding his massive arms across his chest.

Sakauchi chuckled. "Don't worry, my friend." He patted Ironhide's leg. "We'll be able to do the real work later on."

With a slight nod, the black mech walked away, only to see Kia in his path. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, metalhead. You're in my way." She sneered with a smirk attached.

Over the short time she had been there, the two have had plenty of arguments. But ever since he saved her life that night, she grew to like him. But only a little. Unfortunately, she couldn't explain the tightening of her chest whenever he was around her.

_First their a pain in my ass. Now a pain in my chest. What's next? My neck? _Kia just continued to stare up at him. Both of their blue eyes continued meeting.

Ironhide felt the pang in his own spark for awhile now as well whenever in her presence. He had some idea of what was wrong. In fact, the spark mates even explained all the feelings they felt whenever finding their other half. But could the human in front of him be _his_ other half? For Ironhide, he was a mech always on a mission. He didn't have time to mess around with human females. Even if one of them happened to be his spark mate.

"Kia, is there something you want?"

"Well, I would like to get the fuck out of here. I'm dying to get away from everyone right now. It's annoying to be here with nothing much to do." Kia puffed out. "It's boring as shit here. Can you take me away from here? Please?"

His spark pulled. Could he say no to his spark mate? But in truth, he wished to leave, too. Sakauchi had stated already they couldn't do much until the next day, so why not?

"Fine. I will take you back to the base."

She blushed a little which was very unusual for her. The woman didn't want to go back to the base. At least not so soon. "Why don't we go for a drive instead? I really don't wanna go back to that stuffy base right now."

Grumbling once more, he agreed and transformed. "All right then. Let's go." His passenger door opened and she gratefully climbed inside.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." He said through the radio. His engine turned over and drove slowly over to Optimus who was communicating with someone at the moment.

"Ratchet, slow down. What's wrong?"

…_[Optimus, Starscream is your vicinity. Keep a look out. Shockwave is on earth as well but in a separate location. But I believe, since he's moving now, he is already ready to partner with Starscream.]…_

"All right, old friend. We are on it. Optimus out." The gigantic mech looked around at the Autobots around him. "I'm afraid we have a problem right now, my friends."

Sunstreaker, Blurr, Barricade, Mirage, Ironhide and Wheeljack converged together in a circle around their leader.

"What's wrong, Prime?" Barricade asked.

"Starscream is in the area."

Rose's eyes widened. "Starscream's here? Again?" The woman looked around frightful. "Is everybody here? Nobody's gone right so we're safe?"

Zaru shook her head. "Not true."

"Zaru?" Optimus asked.

"Erin went for a walk. And if she's out there and so is he… there's a chance he's gonna try and finish the job he started."

Sunstreaker's optics widened. "Then we need to find her right now!"

Blurr nodded in agreement. "Yes. We shall go and seek her out. But who will stay and guard them?" He gestured to their human friends.

"I will stay with them, Optimus." Wheeljack offered. "They will be protected, I give you my word."

Optimus smiled small. "I believe they will be, my friend. Thank you, Wheeljack."

"Autobots, roll out!"

TBC…

A/n: I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. And next will come the epilogue! Thank you for your patience!

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


	31. EPILOGUE

**The Flaming Dawn**

by Zaru

**New Summary**: Time has passed. A government team is now working with the Autobots. The past comes to present and a relationship is tested. And Decepticons are ready to make their way back to earth only to realize their sparks are pulsating for none other, than humans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. I do own Zaru Kiys. I own Club Kunoichi. Leiana Lopez belongs to Ninjalala/Artist's Inquisition. Rose Connelly belongs to Bells of Eden. Jade Rivers belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13white fang. Piper Somoon belongs to BlackHealer222. Erin Timmons belongs to Strawberrytop007. Bethany King belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime. I own characters with small/very minor roles as well. Songs sang/mentioned belong to their writers/singers/creators.

**A/n**: THIS IS THE EPILOGUE! Omigod! I'm so excited really I am! So please enjoy this last part of _The Flaming Dawn. _

**EPILOGUE**

The Autobots ran around the area, scanning to find Erin anywhere they could. Most likely she took a trip into the woods, so it would be a little harder to find her as the wooded area was too thick for them to really walk through.

"Erin!" Blurr called, hoping Starscream, even though nearby, did not hear him. He just wanted to find the human femme as quickly as possible. She needed to be out of harm's way. "Erin!"

Mirage shifted into his invisibility mode once he neared the woods. Sunstreaker was nearby to back him up if necessary. Starscream was nearby so he couldn't take the chance of being found and surprised.

"Erin." He called a little quieter than what Blurr was doing.

Sunstreaker, just several feet away from the invisible Mirage, turned around in a circle keeping an eye out for Starscream. He thought it best to find the enemy first so that he could be captured before getting to the girl. It was their best bet.

"Come on. Where the slag are you, Starscream?" Sunstreaker wondered. Then, moving forward some more and walking around the corner edge of the wood, he made the startling discovery of Starscream and spotted a terrified Erin hiding. _Frag it! He's found her!_ "Hey! Optimus! I found him!" The yellow mech shouted as loud as he could. _But what in the pit is he not moving for?_

Starscream found her. He truly found her. His so-called human spark mate. Now he could do what he came to do and be done with it. He smirked and beckoned her to come out from her hiding area.

"No!" She shouted and continued hiding.

"You wretched little vermin! I'll crush you!" He hissed and stomped over to the tree, reaching around to grab her. But each time he tried, she ducked his grasp or moved further into the woods.

"No, stop it!" Poor Erin cried out. She hated this situation. It was too much for her. This demonic thing had found her again and it was her nightmare all over again. "Stop!" And ran even further into the woods.

Soundwave was on his way to Earth. Just recently, he learned from Thundercracker that Starscream, along with Shockwave, went to find a couple of humans to exterminate. And he was left out? He smiled to himself. There was no way the Decepticon leader was going to have all the fun without him. Even though he could care less about what happened to the pitiable human race, Soundwave couldn't give up the chance to go along for the ride. And when he finally landed on earth and transformed into his ground alt mode, he was ready to go.

"Objective: Terminate humans." Was the only thing he said before revving his engine and heading to wherever Starscream was.

"Please!" She sobbed, not being able to run any longer.

It was no use. The woods were just too thick, so he had to take it upon other means to get her. Situating himself, he activated his holoform and ran for it in the woods.

As the college student stopped to rest for a mere moment, another presence in her area scared the hell out of her. Standing in front of her was the guy she had met known as Shane.

"Omigod! Shane, what are you doing here? It's dangerous! Please get me out of here!" Erin stood the best she could using the tree for support.

He chuckled. "Dangerous? What is dangerous?" He played dumb.

She breathed heavily, continuing to shed tears. "T-There's a bad, evil giant robot thing out there trying to kill me! Please help me! I have to get away from him!"

'Shane' grabbed a hold of her arms, steadying her. "Relax. I'll help you." He smirked. "I'll help end your existence that is, you weak pathetic human." He whispered into her ear as he stepped in close.

Her green eyes widened in horror. "S-Shane?"

"Guess again, fleshling." His eyebrows wiggled.

"B-But what… no way! Y-You can't be him!" Her heart pounded. She's only met him a couple of times and he seemed so nice. But he couldn't be that Decepticon, could he really be?

He rolled his red eyes. "Why don't you humans ever understand that things are not what they always seem?" Sighing, he grabbed her around the throat and crushed. "But it doesn't. I promised you that your life would end by my hand, did I not?" He squeezed a little harder.

"Sha-Starscream! Don't! Please stop this!" She cried, choking, gripping on his arm for dear life. Her life was nearing its end. But how was she going to stop him from doing this to her?

Suddenly, an even sharper pain than before filled Starscream's entire holoform. "AHHH!" He shouted and loosed his grip on Erin, slowly. For all he could to endure the pain, the mech could not let go of her goal. She needed to be destroyed!

"S-Starscream?" She whimpered as he heart was ready to pound out of her chest. What was happening to him? Was he okay? _Why am I caring what happens to him! I'm the one he's trying to kill right now! _But she couldn't help but worry. No matter what, she would worry for him. _WHY?_

Starscream's teeth gritted together making a chilling grinding sound. What was wrong with him!

"_Why can't I kill you?"_ He shouted in her face, grasping onto his chest for dear life. "_Why? Who are you? What are you doing to me, you human?"_ His hand was loosening even more before he finally let go and fell to the ground on his knees gasping for air, still holding his chest. "Why…why can't I dispose of what I don't want?" The pain from his spark was subsiding, but still there.

Erin knew she should have ran for it, but couldn't. The young woman covered her throat with her hand, flinching at the, probably big, bruise he left behind. "S-Starscream…" She began. "What is going on with you? Why are you doing this to me of all people? What'd I ever do to you?" Her stomach churned. It sucked having a weak body even though she felt nothing bad from what she was experiencing.

"You…you exist! That's what you did to me, you pathetic human!" He ground out.

"I-I don't understand you." Erin was scaring herself. Why was she beginning to care so much for this guy who just tried to strangle her to death?

"Your existence means more than ordinary humans." He flat out told her. "You are my human spark mate." His red eyes rolled to the top of his head, glaring at her. "And I don't want that!" He couldn't understand why it was happening. Whenever he tried to think of hurting her, it only hurt him. And when he did physical damage to his spark mate, the spark lashed out at him, threatening him to let go or there would be dire consequences. Starscream had no idea how much longer he would be able to endure the pain if he had not let go of her.

The college student sighed. Despite everything, she still didn't understand anything that was happening around her. The existence of giant robots. An evil one trying to murder her and now? What was a spark mate and what the hell was wrong with her? She never acted this way around anybody before. _But I'm sure he's not too keen on his change in personality either._

"Spark mate? Is that why you're so keen on killing me off? Because you don't want me to be your spark mate?" She questioned. If that was all, she wondered if there was a way to _stop_ being his spark mate. "Is there a way to stop it from happening? Me being your spark mate that is?" It saddened her a little that there might actually be some sort of cure for this alien type of thing.

His head shook sadly. "No." He glanced down. "There is nothing we as Cybertronians can do if we have a human spark mate. It is forever. The link between us cannot be severed." What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so calm now? This wasn't like him at all. He came here with a killing intent and he was acting more like a common human now with all these…_feelings._

The nightmare that plagued her for days was sitting in a mess of a sticky situation. Was there anything she could do to help him? She wondered. Leaning down, her shaky hand reached out to him. When it made contact, he shuddered and slapped it away.

"_Don't touch me!"_ His own spark was pulsating faster than usual. And when she touched him, it felt like a jolt and several feelings came over him. Feelings he did not want. "Stay away from me, flesh bag!" He growled. _Why can't I stop this? It's too much for me! _

"Starscream…" She whispered and reached out a hand once more to him. This time, she cupped his cheek with her hand making him look up at her. The intensity of his gaze made her troubled somehow, but weak in the knees. _He's so handsome like this. Why can't I stop acting this way either? He's an enemy yet I'm drawn to him like this somehow._

"You're weak." He whispered back. "Why must my spark mate be so weak yet brave enough to stay with the one who tried to terminate you?" There was nothing more that could be done. For him, to stand the endless pain of trying to pursue and kill her, wasn't allowed. It was too much. Even for a Decepticon like him who has been able to withstand many a battle wound throughout the millions of years of war. And being near his spark mate and doing such a horrible thing to her? It was something never to surpass for him. "Why?"

"I don't know why." She answered honestly. "I never imagined myself in this kind of situation, ya know? To think I would be sitting here trying to comfort the one who tried to strangle me to death." She laughed nervously. "It's weird. Very weird." Starscream didn't say a word back. "Maybe this spark thing is a way to tell you that killing humans is wrong, Starscream."

_What am I going to do now? I cannot kill her. Yet I cannot keep myself from thinking of her nor staying away from her now. Is this punishment for my crimes as a Decepticon?_ He no longer cared. Killing a spark mate was not an option for him. So, what could he do now? He stayed still not doing a thing. But Erin cared enough that she pulled that Decepticon close, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You may be a Decepticon, Starscream, but I think you can change if you just let your spark help you to do so."

"I don't want to change. It is my heritage to be a Decepticon. Has been for millions of years. That will never happen." He replied, surprised he was enjoying the comfort of the human embrace. But not just any embrace. It was the embrace of his spark mate.

"_Hey, Optimus! I found him!"_

Starscream's red eyes shot open. That was an Autobot's voice. How could he have been so stupid to allow himself to be found so easily. He shoved Erin away quickly and disappeared from her sight.

"Starscream?" She looked around trying to find him. _Where did he go?_

The off lined optics of Starscream turned crimson at just the right moment when stasis cuffs were slapped on his wrists.

"Argh! You Autoscum!" He screeched and tried to attack Sunstreaker quickly, only to be held back by an invisible force. "What in the pit!" The rusted copper colored mech couldn't see anybody there when he turned to spot his capturer.

Sunstreaker smirked. "Looks like I've caught myself a Decepticon!" He beamed proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Let me out of these things right now!" He threatened.

"Or what, Starglitch?" Mirage answered turning off his invisibility shield. His arm was locked through one of Starscream's to hold him in place. "Don't move. Optimus will be wanting to speak with you."

The others arrived within seconds of his capture. Optimus congratulated Sunstreaker and Mirage for finally retrieving the leader of the Decepticons.

"Starscream, we finally have you." Optimus glared at the Decepticon leader. "What do you have to say about all your crimes against the human race and other Autobots alike?"

"I do not have anything to say to you, Prime, about what I do." He sneered and turned his head away from the Autobot leader.

The giant blue mech folded his arms across his chest. "That is fine by me, Starscream. For now, you will be taken and put behind energy bars. There you will stay until we get everything together to return to Cybertron for your judgment."

"Cybertron?" Sunstreaker's metal jaw dropped. "But, Optimus, there's nothing left on Cybertron. Why are we going back there? Why not judge him here and now on Earth where most of his recent crimes have taken place?"

Optimus sighed. "Later, Sunstreaker. For now, let us get him back to the base and behind energy bars."

"Right." Mirage agreed, ready to escort Starscream with Sunstreaker taking his other side.

Making their way back toward the club, Optimus received another status report from Ratchet.

"Go ahead, Ratchet."

…_.[Optimus, another Decepticon has made its way into Earth's atmosphere.]…_

"Which one?"

…_[Soundwave.]…_

Starscream chuckled. "Now you must deal with Soundwave, Autobots! And I will be freed from these wretched cuffs!"

…_[Optimus! He's in your area! Very close by!]…._

"All right, old friend. We're all here. Optimus out."Taking his finger from his ear antenna, he turned to Blurr and Ironhide. "You two shall take point and look for Soundwave in the direction we just came with Starscream. I will go around and search as well."

"Yes, sir." Ironhide nodded, ready to leave. But a scream stopped everybody from beginning their tasks.

_Erin!_ Starscream's mind shouted to him, but he tried to ignore it. _I don't care! Soundwave is around! He can crush the little human and I'll be free from these unworthy feelings of being a spark mate!_ But another blood-curdling scream snapped him from the bad thoughts. She was his spark partner! He had to save her! How could he not when she had shown him some kind of kindness even after everything he's done to her!

"_ERIN!_" He shouted at the top of his processor and tried to break the energon cuffs holding him.

"_STARSCREAM!"_

"What!" Sunstreaker jumped back in surprise at Starscream shouting the human's name and ruining the cuffs.

"_Get out of my way!"_ He shouted and jumped into the air, jetting away from the group. Everybody followed as fast as they could.

She was just in the woods, searching for wherever Starscream could have gone. _He just disappeared out of nowhere. Where can he be now?_ A sigh escaped her lips as the search continued. Not only did she get out of the woods on the other side from where she originally started, but only to bump into a robotic foot that was in her path. She smiled wide hoping it was Starscream, but not possible. She shook terribly, falling on her behind and scrambling back into the woods. _Not Starscream! Not Starscream!_

"Objective: Terminate human female." Soundwave's computerized voice spoke. His head tilted to the side at the weird little human moving away from him.

"No! Not again!" She cried out and hid behind a tree once more. _Please let this one be some sort of stupid!_

"Scanning: Human female found. Objective: Terminate." His heavy feet pounded against the grassy turf making his way toward the girl.

The only thing she could do was scream the one name that could possibly save her life. "_STARSCREAM!"_

The giant blue Decepticon reached down, ready to grab the human when something crashed into him with brute force, knocking him off his feet. He rolled a few times before shaking it off and standing, only to come face to face with his leader.

"Starscream."

"_Soundwave, you fool! What are you doing here!"_ He flexed his metal claws.

"Mission: Follow Starscream. Objective: Terminate humans."

He pointed to Erin behind him. "_That human you do not touch! It is mine!"_ He growled and leapt at his subordinate, punching and kicking with a little weapon firing at the same time.

_He, he's saving me for real?_ She watched on in hopes that Starscream came out the victor in this battle. _Even though this other robot works for him, he's still tearing him to pieces. For me._

Her heart became heavy with thoughts of Starscream once more. Her body becoming warm at the feeling of holding him close to her earlier. _These feelings will never go away. _Her hand fisted and held it against her chest. "Thank you, Starscream." She wanted to cry even more.

The Autobots arrived as soon as they could to see Starscream going at it against Soundwave. It seems that Starscream was the chosen leader for the Decepticons as he was able to outdo the bigger mech. But why? Why would he go against his own to save a human life?

"Soundwave, you are under arrest under Cybertronian Laws!" Mirage shouted, ready to run in and help Starscream slap some stasis cuffs on. But he was held back by Optimus' hand. "Optimus?"

"Let it happen." Optimus felt he knew what was going on with Starscream and Erin. There could be no other explanation as to what was going on.

The fight kept going on for at least a few more moments before Soundwave had enough and jetted out of there in his original form up through the sky.

"Mission: Terminate Starscream." Soundwave said once before leaving.

Starscream was on his knees, venting out heavy air. He screamed and pounded his fist into the ground leaving a small crater.

"Starscream." Optimus stepped over to him, a hand clapped over the Decepticon's shoulder.

"You ready to put some more stasis cuffs on me, Prime?" He gave up. There was no use in fighting any longer. No matter how much he wanted to. The pain in his spark of trying to hurt his spark mate hurt more than being taken into custody by the Autobots. "If you must, do it now before I change my own mind."

"Mirage."

Nodding, he headed over only to hear Erin's shouts. "Stop! No! Don't do this to him, please! He saved my life!" She ran as fast as she could, tripping along the way, but getting up quickly, to stand between the giant robots, blocking Starscream from them. "Please, Optimus! Don't!"

Starscream's optics widened. _She is standing up for me? Why?_ He smirked. _What a weird human._

"Erin, I am sorry. But we must take him in. He has to be put behind energon bars."

"Is there anyway you don't have to do that? Please? I don't wanna see him in jail!" She pleaded with her friends, tears falling from her eyes once more.

It broke his spark to see her like this. Mirage felt so sorry for her. How could she allow herself to be fooled by this Decepticon in front of them? He has deceived them more than once!

"Erin, you have no idea what you are saying. He's a criminal."

"But he's my spark mate!' She shouted unknowingly.

Several gasps made her wince and cup her mouth tightly.

"What?" Blurr managed to ask. "Spark mate?" He turned to his leader. "Is that possible for him to have a human spark mate?"

"It is true that it's possible Erin and Starscream are spark mates. That would explain his reasoning for breaking the first pair of cuffs and saving her from Soundwave." Nodding his head, he kneeled down in front of Erin. "We must cuff him, Erin. But we will not put him behind energon bars just yet. We will allow him to have his say."

Her eyes shimmered. "Thank you." She whispered.

At that moment, a dark purplish Jaguar XF skidded to a halt near the group. All of them, except for a cuffed Starscream, pulled weapons on the intruder.

"Whoa! Hey! Easy guys! It's me!" They heard Piper from the passenger side of the car.

Piper made her way out of the vehicle and banged on the hood. "Damn you bastard! You scared the hell out of me doing all that funky driving!"

A strange human stepped out from the driver side. "Forgive my driving, but I was in a hurry."

"Piper, who is this?" Blurr pointed to the man.

"Oh. Um, now, listen, before you guys go _loco_, just hear me out…" She grinned and grabbed onto Shockwave's arm. "This is the Decepticon Shockwave."

"Shockwave!" Sunstreaker ran over, ready to bang the car up but the human stepped in his path.

"Hey! I said not to do anything, Sunstreaker! He's…not like the other Decepticons!"

"Piper, it's Shockwave. He has no pity for humans and wishes for everything to be destroyed! He does experiments on humans if you didn't know that!" Blurr stated angrily.

She shook her head of orange and black hair. "No, Blurr. I know all I need to know right now. But as of this moment, he's not to be touched or harmed."

"And why is that? He's just using you to get to us!"

"No. Because we're spark mates apparently. And I believe him."

The jaws of every mech, even Starscream dropped.

Back at the base, Shockwave and Starscream, both in stasis cuffs, were forced to sit on the base floor, only to be looked at warily by the humans.

"Are you sure it's a good idea not to put them behind bars, Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "They could just be planning an escape."

"No, Ratchet. We are not like the Decepticons by putting them away so quickly. They have a right to speak what they wish before us all."

Zaru shuddered a little, curling herself up on Mirage's foot. "I agree with Ratchet. They're bad. And already made Piper and Erin brainwashed."

"That's enough, Zaru! We weren't brainwashed!" Piper stomped her foot. "I believe Shockwave! No doubt about that!"

"You barely know that thing that is your so-called spark mate, Piper! Get your head straight, girl! He's nothing but trouble! Both of them are!" Leiana put in her two cents as she stood between Ironhide and Sunstreaker.

"They're right, love. Decepticons are made for deception, dear." Rose said. She stood next to Erin who was quiet as a mouse still taking in everything happening.

Piper shut her eyes tightly and fisted her hands at her sides. "NO! Just shut up! All of you! You gave Barricade a chance! Why can't they have one, too?"

Barricade stiffened at his name mentioned. It was true he was a former Decepticon. But had allied himself with the enemy because he had no choice at the time. Now, everything was different. It was his own choice to remain with them. "I made my own choice to stay, femme. They haven't made one which makes them still the enemy to all Autobots."

Optimus sighed. This had to end and it had to end now. "That is enough from everyone." He turned to Starscream and Shockwave. "Do you both speak the truth of Piper and Erin being your spark mates?"

Both wanted to deny the fact they were taken in by the humans but they couldn't. It would only hurt their sparks worse.

Starscream faced the wall, not caring who heard him at this point. "I wanted it to be done and over with. When this human femme came into my sight for the first time, I felt something. It was misunderstanding to me. I wanted to know what was going on. Whenever I thought of her, my spark ached. And it hurt even worse when I tried to terminate her." His claws fisted. "I wanted nothing to do with a spark mate! I did not wish nor want to have one! But I do! And everything went wrong for me! I couldn't help it!" He shut his optics. "To deny her as my spark mate would be a sin against Primus. And that is a crime I do not wish to commit." They opened again and turned to face Erin. "I don't know why my spark wants you. But I no longer care what happens. Feeling you near… it's a feeling I never thought I could feel as a Decepticon. Your warmth. Your kindness. I want to reject it." When he saw her melancholy face, he continued, "But I won't. I cannot deny wanting to feel that again. Because it is what my spark wishes." With that, he ended his words.

Tears came to her eyes once more. _Starscream…_

"Shockwave, do you feel the same?" Optimus was asking him now.

"I don't even know the human femme." Was all he said at first. "But I cannot deny my spark its satisfaction either. I feel the warmth as well. Being near her felt nice for some reason. Me who rarely shows any kind of feeling was taken in by this human whom I found out to be my spark mate. That is all I shall say."

Piper could only smile. It was short but sweet to her.

"Ironhide, take them to one of the living quarters until I get there. I wish to speak with everyone."

The mech nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

As soon as they were gone, the humans looked at the leader questioningly.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Rose wondered. "Is something the matter?"

Beth was a little nervous as well. "Optimus, what is it? You're scaring me." Her heart dropped. What was he wanting to say to all of them?

"For the past couple of years, we have enjoyed many a moment on this planet. Thanks to our human allies, we were able to fit in and enjoy ourselves from time to time. Along with that, some have been able to find their spark mates. But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end."

"Optimus…" Mikaela's bottom lip quivered.

"As soon as possible, we are taking what we can and leaving Earth."

The humans and Autobots in the room just stared with eyes and optics wide.

"No…" Was all Leiana and the other girls whispered.

THE END

A/n: That's it! It's done! The Flaming Dawn is finally finished! I wish to thank everybody who has supported me throughout the two years I have been writing this fic! It's been a pleasure! But no worries! You can catch the conclusion of everything in the third and final installment of _The Illusions Series_ in the story **Come Back to Me**. Once again I thank you and good night.

Sweet Pervy Mechs,

Zaru


End file.
